


will you take me home?

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, C-Section, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Family, If i was a stronger person i'd knock them both up, Inspired by Feel Something so please read that, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, No ONS and what entails bullshit, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Robert Sugden, Protective Aaron Dingle, Protective Liv Flaherty, Roblivion, author has tokophobia, they deserve their own baby damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robert finds out he’s two months pregnant after his sister moves to Cornwall, splintering his family apart, the Dingles and his husband vow to take care of him. Somewhere across the way he does the same back.





	1. Somnolence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a weird one for me but with the news of Ryan leaving i'm using this as a distraction. I personally don't want children so this was a challenge for me. Canon-divergent, but it's up to you how you interpret the timeline. I would've made Robert intersex but i didn't really want to steal that idea from anyone so i came up with my own explanation. I'm not well versed in the medical field so take this all with a grain of salt. I'm not the best writer but i did my best, sorry for any mistakes. Robert and Aaron are both nightmares who fight but i'll try to add more fluff next chapter. Lot of sleeping in this first part. Hope you enjoy :)

It’s Liv who notices something is wrong.

Ever since Vic had left for Cornwall without Diane and Natalie had left them in the lurch over the surrogacy Aaron and Robert had become unbalanced.

However, it seemed to hit Robert harder, the guilt of driving his sister away over Lee, albeit unintentionally, had taken its toll. He had been throwing up at random intervals, sleeping in longer, complaining of cramps but the most worrying thing was his persistent mood swings. Causing him and Aaron to fall out more often than usual as he worried over his husband's health, tried to reassure him that he hadn’t ruined things.

She also heard the nightmares.

Prison hadn’t torn them apart, if anything it had made them stronger, a proper family that resided in the Mill. Liv doesn’t want to admit it - but she’s scared that the loss of not being able to have their own child was what was going to split her brothers apart and take her down with them and to hell if she was going to let that happen to the people she cared the most about.

Robert had fought for them while Aaron was encased in a dull, lifeless prison, who was tearing himself apart, swarmed in a scraggly maroon jumper and she had gotten herself excluded. Her brother had been amazing after he’d come out of that hell, supporting her all while he fought against the bullies that were caged with him and still maintained his heart of gold. If they could fight, why couldn’t she?

So, she calls Chas.

They’d had another bust-up and Aaron had stormed off to play for the pub’s football team while leaving behind a just as an upset Robert. She ventured down tentatively and found her brother-in-law fast asleep on their couch, limbs curled around himself making himself seem smaller while his hair was flat and lacklustre against his forehead, he looked younger but not carefree.

These days she was calmer, tried to soak in the atmosphere around her, rather than be a firecracker that burned up the oxygen around her, she became more of an observer and now a dull ache pierced her chest. The man had looked drowsy all day; worn out, but the constant oversleeping agitated her, he was the early-bird in their home, things were changing so fast what if something was dangerously wrong? The more she looked at him... The more she couldn't ignore that he was fading away, huddled under a blanket he seemed drained mentally and physically and she hated it.

She worryingly bit at her nail as she peered at the door waiting for Chas to appear, before bolting up the spiral staircase.

\----

Loud banging at the door jolted him out of his slumber.

Rubbing at his eyes he hoarsely called out, “Coming!” before rushing to the door, opening it to reveal both Chas and Paddy.

“Uh... Hi? Aren’t you two meant to be cheering Meatloaf or whatever it is at the match?” he blinked hazily sleep still clinging onto him, as he went to sit at the dinner table, with the couple following him shaking their heads ‘no’ when Robert offered them a drink.

Chas peered unsettlingly at him, “Yes love, but when Liv called us in a panic we came straight over.” Paddy nodded as she spoke.

“Liv?” Robert replied confusedly, “I don’t understand, has something happened with her? Why hasn’t she told me and Aaron? Is it Sandra?”

“N-No! Everything’s fine – well not fine... nothing’s wrong with Liv anyways! It’s you we’re worried about.” Paddy cut in, hindering Robert’s panicked questioning.

His eyes widened as he fiddled with his sleeve, “Me? What did Liv say exactly?” Robert rolled his eyes as he thought about why Liv would call the couple, “If this is a riot act about Aaron and I fighting, it’s nothing to worry about we’re fine.”

Chas reached out a placed her hand on top of her son-in-law's, “But... it’s more than that isn’t it? Love, you haven’t been yourself ever since Natalie said no... Maybe even before that. Aaron’s really stressed out over this.”

He shut his eyes, “Yeah, Aaron’s stressed out, is he? Well at least it wasn’t his fault,” Robert shrugged her hand off and paced over to the sink hunching over it as his eyes welled, “we all know it’s his dream to be a dad and as usual Robert Sugden-Dingle messes it up!” He faced the couple, “You should go... I'm fine, honestly. Aaron’s the one who needs you right now.”

“Aaron’s not the one who’s been sick though is he?” Chas exclaimed back, “You’ve been throwing up, not sleeping well and getting stomach aches, we’re your family now Rob! If you’re stressed out this bad, we can help or else you’ll keep on spiralling.” she pleaded looking up at the man.

Robert shook his head, “Listen, the last thing I'd ever want to do is worry you two or Liv, we’re looking after her okay, this isn’t like when she was with Sandra,” he sneered, “I'm fine.”

“Yeah, sure.” Paddy agreed unconvincingly before bumbling on, “You know this sounds exactly like when Chas first got pregnant a couple of months ago, I mean the mood swings... Which also reminds me of Aaron...” Paddy’s voice faded away as Chas berated him, hand placed on top of her bump, the constant reminder of the chance he and Aaron had lost out on, what he had caused.

Chas picked up on Robert’s warring emotions. Things had changed over the years between the blonde’s relationship with Aaron’s parents. They slowly saw the man underneath the mask; the man who supported Aaron through the abuse trial, through prison juggling Liv and the businesses and through the loss of Gracie, he’d been there for their son. They’d come to love him in their own way, once he had drunk from the welly, he had become a Dingle and although Robert loathed to admit it, he was a part of their clan. Which was why they were worried; he was able to stay strong throughout it all, but with all these symptoms Chas was worried he was heading towards a breakdown or could be ignoring some health issue, leading to all his moodiness that her son was all in bits over.

In a world of his own Robert breathed in through his nose as he looked out of the window. Every sound felt amplified as the nausea built within him, an unwanted sob burst out of him shocking Chas and Paddy into silence, who’ve never seen the tall man as emotional as now.

Chas’s eyes went wide as recognition dawned on her face, “Robert...are you?”

Bewildered he turned around, wiping at his eyes, “Am I what?” he asked stiffly, trying to mask the pain cramping in his abdomen.

Paddy exchanged a confused look with Chas who then turned to look knowingly upon the blonde, “Are you ill?” Paddy coughed in shock, realisation hitting him too.

Robert’s face dropped, denial clouding his vision, “What- no?” he breathed in, fear hitting him, “I’m just a little off lately,” he waved her off awkwardly. He sat back at the table, “I probably just need to get some more sleep,” he mumbled while scratching at his chest, “ever since Vic left things have been tough but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” he smiled weakly at the couple.

“Y’know that it wasn’t your fault, right?” Paddy chimed in, “If anything it was t-that monsters.”

Robert’s eyes glinted at the thought of Lee, “Well Diane seems to think it’s my fault.” he sighs, rubbing a palm over his face.

“She’s just upset over losing Vic, especially after Andy,” the woman replied, noticing the bitter smirk on her son-in-law's face as he scoffed. Knowing that without Aaron she wasn’t going to get anywhere she stood up and went to hug the man. Robert wrapped his arms mechanically around her.

“Just promise us one thing love, ok? Say that you’ll talk to Aaron.”

The blonde bit his lip at the thought of upsetting his husband more but agreed nonetheless.

He just didn’t mean it.

\----

He knows his husband is hiding something.

Under the weight of Diane’s comments and Liv’s tense looks, at the both of them, he noticed Robert’s form becoming more hunched, accepting the blame that Aaron had already absolved him of, his heart was aching that after everything Robert still kept quiet in his suffering to protect him and Liv. It frustrated him to no end. He’d do anything for his disaster of a husband, the man he loved but it wasn’t registering with Robert.

Aaron leaned across the wall as he watched Robert stare blankly at the oven, he walked over and put his arms around the blonde, chin on his shoulder, “I missed my cheerleader at the match today y’know.”

Robert just rolled his eyes, “I’m starting to think that’s some sort fantasy of yours at this point, Aaron.” he hummed as he started to stir the sauce.

“Idiot,” he grunted in response, “listen Rob... we need to speak don’t ya think?”, he felt the blonde stiffen under his touch and warmly rubbed at his spine as he broke their embrace.

“Can’t it wait ‘till later I'm kind of bus-”, he cut himself off as Aaron turned the gas off of the stove, “Oh right, so you’re serious about this whole talking thing.” he muttered as he crossed his arms and stormed off to the couch, the feeling of aggravation piercing through him.

“You mean, the thing we both promised to do, mate?” Aaron bit back softly, “I’m not lookin’ for another fight Robert. Mum spoke to me alright!” he followed his husband back to the couch and linked their hands together, the coldness of his partner’s ring jolting him back into the moment, “We keep going around in circles, just,” he sighed in-between his words, letting go of Robert’s hand, “just talk to me alright, is this about Vic?”

He watched as his livewire of a husband deflated and put his face in his hands, “I guess... I’m scared that I've messed us up... I know how much you want to have kids together but,” he closed his eyes, “we’re broke, adoption could take years and I've let you down over Natalie, she dropped us because she heard I beat up Lee and he fled, I'm just so sorry,” his chin started wobbling.

Aaron sighed, “Babe,” he admonished gently, “I love you okay... I knew exactly what I was getting into when I married you, so don’t blame yourself, we can find another way.” he pulled his husband into another hug and looked upwards, “We got to stay positive okay, like you’ve been saying we'll make it happen.”

Robert just stayed silent before wrapping his arms tighter around Aaron, “I never meant to worry Liv either... I just don’t know what to do Aaron.” he sighed.

“I’m on your side, I promise Rob.”

\----

A week had passed.

Robert could tell Aaron was still worried even after his constant reassurances that nothing was wrong, he hated that he caused extra stress on his husband.

_“Who’s already been through so much because of **you**.”_ his mind hissed bitterly at him. He ignored it.

He yawned slightly as he took on the sight of Aaron on the pitch against some other team, he was probably doing what Liv coined his ‘Aaron eyes’ but who could blame him, Aaron was just so gorgeous – that was something that would never change, especially with his legs out he really needed to buy more shorts, maybe in blue to bring out his eyes. He could already imagine the teasing Aaron would throw his way, making him smirk a bit.

“You’re having fun!” jested Faith next to him, who eyed his white shirt and jeans combo.

He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, “You wouldn’t want me to tell Bear you’ve been straying again, would you?”

“Oh behave!” she blushed, “Nothing wrong with a little looking sometimes, especially if it’s you.”

“Right...” he said shaking his head moving a little away from her. “Go on Aaron! Make sure you don’t trip over!” he shouted at the brunette, smugly smiling when he heard Chas giggle.

Aaron just stuck his tongue out at him before going after the ball. He really loved that man.

Chas waved him over to sit next to her, “Hiya, love,” she rubbed the swell of her belly as she waited for him to be fully seated before unleashing her questions, “so is everything alright?”

“Yep, other than your mother trying to hit on me again.” he laughed, “Not like I'm married to her grandson or anything.”

The woman rolled her eyes in annoyance, “That’s Faith for you...” she frowned anxiously, “Are you sure everything’s ok? I know you said it is, it’s just you look tired.”

“Chas, I'm fine.”

“Are you-”

“Chas!” he exclaimed cutting her off, “I really appreciate the concern, believe me I do but let’s just enjoy the game okay?”

She huffed a little but acquiesced at his tone, “I’ve missed that Sugden.”

He grinned back at her.

\----

A hand nudged him out of his dozing in the heat, “Oi old man.” Aaron grinned cheekily down at him brushing his golden fringe back.

Robert stretched, "Ugh, is the game over?” he mumbled sleepily.

“Nope,” Aaron said popping ‘p’, “halftime break, usually we’d confer but Bear’s off on one and I can’t be arsed especially since I don’t think he actually knows what he’s saying half the time.”

“Oh, so you’ve decided to grace me with your presence instead,” he waggled his eyebrows, “I'm honoured,”

“Should be, I'm the only one who’s scored so far.” he laughed as he dragged Robert up into an embrace.

Robert blushed, “What’s this for?” he questioned quietly, rubbing at Aaron’s back warmly.

“Just happy you’re here.” he responded as Robert called him a soft-lad, before his face dropped at the sight of something behind him.

Robert sighed as he turned seeing his step-mother appear, “Didn’t expect her to show up.” he muttered gritting his teeth.

Things had turned sour between the two of them ever since Vic had gone, with the money he’d noted was never offered for the surrogacy. He had understood Diane’s upset feelings to a point until he snapped, the Sugden gene within him kicking in.

(_“Just admit it Diane! If I was Andy you wouldn’t have even looked twice over what happened with Lee! You asked for my help!” he growled after she turned up again uninvited to the Mill with acidity clinging onto her, her eyes sharper than ever when she looked at him, making him feel two feet tall._

_She looked down on him, “Pet, are you still holding onto this childish vendetta with Andy? For God’s sake Robert! When are you going to take responsibility for your actions, you batter a man over a few words!”_

_“A- a man? He’s a rapist! He said he was going to hurt someone else; it wasn’t just a few insults that I couldn’t let go of Diane, he’s a monster!”_

_“See... there’s the Robert I know! No remorse, I'm disappointed.” she growled back._

_He inhaled roughly, she never noticed when he was upset, “I’ve already said I'm sorry.”_

_Diane scoffed, “I don’t have time for this again Robert, I need to go before I throttle you pet!” she turned on her heels, her verbal claws slicing him as she left through the door, their fragile relationship in tatters._

_He winced as the door slammed._

_“Doing what you do **best** son.” the voice in his head mocked, sounding like his father._

_Yes, he had been in the wrong but she was all he had left of the Sugdens, he already lost Andy and Vic. Why didn’t she want to keep him as close as she did with them when he was gone? She preached fairness in principle but evidently that didn’t apply to Jack’s failure of a boy. No matter what he did... he couldn’t win. Fear struck at his heart what if he already lost her too? He’d already lost too much...)_

Aaron placed a hand on Robert’s back as he sensed the blonde’s uneasiness to the appearance of Diane, unbeknownst to her, frowning when he heard Bear call him back. “Do you want me to stay, we could substitute Paddy or somethin’?” he asked apologetically.

“No, go, I know you’re excited and well Paddy’s probably better _off_ the field.” he teased weakly.

Aaron responded by quickly pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I’m keeping an eye out,” he winked protectively, rushing off to join Matty, Ellis and the rest of the lads as Diane had reached Robert.

“Diane,” he greeted as she stood in front of him, “listen I'm sorry about the last time we spoke, I know you’re upset about Vic-”

“And at you.”

Robert paused, “And at me,” he agreed while shaking his head at a bout of heaviness in his body, “can we just let it go I'd be heartbroken if this ruined things between us, I need you Diane.”

He saw her softening eyes harden, “You know your sister said the same thing before you drove her out.” her lips curled harshly.

Robert felt his face slacken in shock, “Diane... what can I do to fix this?” he clenched his hand to regain some balance, Diane’s words taking a harsher toll on him than usual with the sun glaring down at him._ “What’s wrong with you? You can usually take people’s vitriol better than this Robert. What? A couple of upset words from your step-mummy and you get upset?”_ his mind taunted.

Nevertheless, she continued her tirade, “She’s alone and pregnant, couldn’t you pretend you care instead you're swanning off here!”

Robert blinked angrily from his thoughts, “You’re here too! Also, care? It’s all I think about Diane, the guilt’s swallowing me up... She keeps rejecting my calls...”

Diane laughed bitterly attracting the attention of some of the bystanders, "Maybe it’s because you’re living the perfect life that she’s meant to be having herself.”

Robert frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Look around you pet.” she gestured furiously at the village atmosphere.

Robert’s face dropped, “You mean I don’t belong here but of course Vic and your precious Andy do!”

“Shut up about Andy!” she screeched, “I’m tired of you constantly using him to garner some sort of sympathy for yourself, it’s over Robert he’s been gone for a while, let it go!” she shook her head disappointedly, “You didn’t have a bad childhood Robert.”

Robert looked down, his heart pounding as he grimaced at her shrill tone.

“Really... You know more than most though, about Dad...” he bit out before he could stop himself.

“How dare you! Your dad was a respected member of this village... I won’t have you drag his name through the mud or whatever... sad game you’re playing.”

“You mean when he hurt me, multiple times, sometimes you watched, remember when it came out about why Vic... had gone mute; because of me,” he sighed, “you cared _then_ when he smacked me about.”

Diane paled, “Jack wasn’t perfect, he was just trying to... protect you from yourself, it was a different time then.” she pleaded loudly.

“Yeah, except he slated Andy’s real dad for doing the same and never hit him, only his_ ‘queer of a son!' _ Sometimes I wonder if you were so blinded by him, that he could have done anything to me and you still wouldn’t have given a shit.” Robert roared back.

Diane slapped him hard across his face, stupor colouring her own face as Robert stumbled.

“Robert, pet I-I didn’t mean...”

“Save it.” a gruff voice pierced through the tense atmosphere, as everyone stood silently holding their breath in. Aaron put his arm protectively around Robert’s slim waist as Chas and Paddy stood at his side looking upset.

Chas dismayed peered at her best friend, the lines deepening on her face, “I think you should go.” she stated tensely, hormones clouding her vision.

Aaron turned his head to Robert, “You alright?”

“Yeah,” the blonde responded stiffly, leaning into him.

_“Wow you are some child that needs to be coddled._” his head cruelly mocked making his skin feel uncomfortable as a buzzing entered his head.

Diane’s voice cut through the haze that enveloped him, “Pet, I'm sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

“It- it,” he swallowed against his heavy tongue, the lump in his throat getting bigger, he tried again, “I...”

The field tilted, large spots swarming his vision as he heard Aaron cry out alarmed somewhere far away, wasn’t he just next to him? The buzzing increased and he felt his legs give out from under him. Green eyes rolling back into a haunting whiteness as he tried to remember what he wanted to say. _"It was my fault?”_ an exasperated voice suggested, just before everything went dark. It was as if the bulb within the sun shorted out, its permeating warmth draining out instantly from itself and in turn from him.

All that was left was **b l a c k.**

\----

Aaron used the back of his hand to scrub at his eyes.

He perched on the edge of the blue hospital chair in Hotten general. Heart heavy as his gaze trailed across his husband’s prone form.

It never got easier to see his loved ones in hospital, but it was always worse when it was Robert. Bright and enigmatic Robert who was constantly kicking and potent even in sleep, now was reduced to a still shell, with an oxygen mask strapped delicately on his face. The pallor of his skin emphasised the celestial-like clusters of freckles bestowed upon his body even now he was still as breath-taking as the first time their eyes connected. Aaron couldn’t stop the tears welling up. He pressed a kiss over the ring of the taller man’s big hands, clutching at his slender fingers, ignoring the limpness of his hand. The blonde looked so small and vulnerable; things Robert Sugden-Dingle never allowed.

Robert wouldn’t have been here if he had tried harder to protect him, he knew Diane would cause trouble but he was too late to stop it. He smirked a little at the thought of Robert berating him over his thoughts but it didn’t cheer him up.

How could things have changed so drastically?

A couple hours ago... Robert had been more like his old self, _happy_.

That ‘sleeping’ version of him had made his heart soar, his fair-hair tousled by the wind, sun-bleached and just as vibrant as the verdant patch of grass behind them. He looked adorable – sometimes Aaron still couldn’t believe Robert was his, that Gordon was wrong, he could be happy without destroying it. That they’d been able to get through all the shit that had been thrown at them and still had chosen each other.

When they had the affair... Aaron felt like he was scrambling for any scrap of attention Robert would throw his way. He’d never met anyone as annoying and trailblazing as Robert. Everyone else just paled in comparison, Robert had made him feel a spark again after Jackson, he never admitted it to himself at the time but he was infatuated. He’d heard that for most people when they fell in love their world was set aflame in technicolour. Maybe that was too sappy for him and Robert though. For him, all the colours dulled, the world moved slower, his focus solely on the other man; the way he smirked or picked at his nails anxiously when no one was looking. There wasn’t one moment he could pinpoint where his life became brighter. Instead it was gradual, the shades around him lightening at their own pace, kindly, not like the crimson explosion it had been with Jackson, _(even if the both him and Robert left their own explosions for each other and the villagers back then.)_

Somewhere across the way he realised he couldn’t face his life without Robert, who had burrowed his way into his heart no matter what Aaron did to try and remove him. In the end he was glad he didn’t he was finally happy, like nothing mattered up until that point of falling for Robert. Robert who had told him once that Aaron was all he could think about – it went both ways. Years passed and Aaron only wanted more. That’s why he couldn’t believe he let things get as bad as they had become.

When Robert’s eyes went pure white it felt like his lungs were crumbling simultaneously.

_(Somebody had called an ambulance as Aaron had stared horrified at Robert who laid unconscious in his arms as he shifted the both of them to the ground. He kept shaking him without response, one hand over his own mouth. One second Robert had been warm, supple in his grasp, angry but fine. He blinked and now Robert’s eyes weren’t opening and Aaron could feel a panic attack clawing at his throat and greying the edges of his vision trying to embed itself within him, he breathed deeply trying to be strong for his soulmate._

_Diane had tried to get closer but he stared her down, angry tears rolling down his cheek, “Do one, before I make you regret coming here,” he said gruffly uncaring at how harsh he sounded; he’d never hurt her but he needed her to just **go**.)_

Robert stirred awake, “What happened?” he asked pulling the mask off his face despite Aaron’s look of warning.

Aaron leaned back in relief smiling softly, “You passed out, remember?” he furrowed his brows at the memory.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to... worry you,”

“I know, it’s okay,” he bit at his lip, “Faith called y’know to say she’s grateful you ended the match early so she could score a free drink at the pub and that everyone else had been asking after ya, Liv will be here in a bit too, Uncle Zak’s driving her over,”

Robert grinned listlessly, “Well you know me can’t resist being at the centre of attention,”

Aaron stayed quiet at that for a moment before he sighed, he got up irritated and ran his fingers through his curls, “Then why didn’t you tell me, why didn’t I notice anything was wrong?”

“Aaron... You did notice...” Robert didn’t have a chance to finish before a doctor knocked at their door.

She closed the door behind her as she introduced herself, “Hi, I'm Doctor Wynters, it’s good to see you’re awake Mr Sugden-Dingle, how are you feeling?”

“Okay,” the blonde responded, “do you know why I passed out?”

“Yes,” she smiled then paused, “but first we need to tell you we’ve found an unexpected complication that you two need to know about.”

Robert gripped Aaron’s hand tight.

“We know your records say you’re negative for being a male-carrier but your blood test has shown you’re pregnant Robert,”

“Pregnant? No, I- I can’t be...” his jaw tensed as his eyes widened.

Doctor Wynters nodded sympathetically at the man, "Well, we took it as you wouldn’t have known due to said records, but mistakes can be made we’re sorry about that. I understand this must be a shock but according to your test results... Congratulations Mr Sugden-Dingle you’re ten weeks into your pregnancy,”

Aaron stayed quiet rubbing Robert’s shoulder.

“No, I didn’t have a clue,” Robert muttered, “wouldn’t this have happened before now though?”

“Well it depends on the person, sometimes these things can take a while. Have you been experiencing any nausea, morning-sickness or weight gain?”

Robert winced. “He’s been under a lot of stress recently we didn’t realise...” Aaron spoke up.

“Don’t worry about it yet. I have some other patients to see but I'll be back to answer any questions you have and to explain your options and what we’ll do next but for now your baby’s ok,” she smiled gently, “you passed out due to low blood pressure, probably by the new hormones in your system and the stress that your husband mentioned, take it easy for now.” she spoke softly before leaving the two men in silence.

“Get in then.”

“What?”

“In the bed with me... not for that,” Robert winked without enthusiasm, “I just want you near.” the man assured making room for Aaron patting the space next to him.

“So...” Aaron probed against the silence of the room shifting closer to Robert.

Robert didn’t look at him, could feel the gaze on his still flat stomach.

Aaron smiled cheerfully, a rare sight to anyone that wasn’t Robert or Liv, “This is what we wanted, we knew we were both negative for being a carrier but now we have the chance to be dads again,”

“Right.” Robert responded hoarsely still not looking at his husband.

The other man carried on, “I love you so much, I can’t believe it; we have the Mill, Liv and now a baby on the way,” his smile fell as Robert didn’t say anything. Instead, he was glaring a hole into the beige wall, “Robert... You still want this right? I- I know it’s a surprise but this really is the best news we could’ve gotten, Mum’s gonna be so excited and-”

“Just shut up!” Robert cried out, “Why are you so happy about this!”

Aaron felt his joy drain, “’Cause it was our dream to start a massive family you’ve said that yourself, what’s wrong?” he questioned bewilderedly trying to get Robert to look at him.

“Everything’s wrong,” he snarled, “at least with the surrogacy I knew the baby biologically wouldn’t be screwed up.” he leaned his forehead despondently into the palm of his hand.

Aaron growled, “Wait, is this about Gordon? Our child wouldn’t have anything to do with him, like Liv and I don’t... Why would you say that.” his eyes gazed into Robert’s sadly as he pulled away.

Robert grabbed his forearm halting Aaron, “No, Aaron... that’s not... Listen, I know we’ve never really spoken about whose sperm we’d use, but I thought it was unspoken that it was going to be yours not mine, actually I'd have preferred that, I'm the problem here never you – this has nothing to do with him.”

“I don't understand.” Aaron spoke calmly, furrowing his brows at the sight of Robert upset.

“It’s going to go wrong because of me! I mean after everything I've done; I don’t deserve to be happy... You do though Aaron, I meant it when... when I said any kid would be lucky to have you as its dad.” he raked a frantic hand through his flat hair, seeming like he was stuck in his head.

“Robert, what are you talkin’ about? This is mad babe, just relax okay, it’s going to be okay I promise.”

The man in the gown sighed, picking at the white wristband that added to the paleness of his complexion, blue cold veins ran down his arm as a reminder of why he’s here disappointing the man he loved, deep down he wasn’t a warm man he was built with sharp edges and a silver tongue to match. The complete juxtaposition to Aaron, who naively thought Robert could do this, but he was wrong he couldn’t, he was scared.

“After my dad adopted Andy, things changed, I couldn’t do that to our kid, I'd mess it all up.”

His father had been the dark side of an idolised man, his touch distant, hugs forced, gaze unbearably heavy with disapproval and sometimes loathing. The dregs of a wildfire and he had left Robert so cold sometimes that the sadistic part of himself wondered if the flames that claimed his mother could even warm him up. Making him grow up bitter, his family’s metaphorical tree branches had nurtured his siblings with words doused in gold but stabbed through his chest as he tried to measure up to be whatever his dad wanted him to be. He couldn’t trust that he wouldn’t somehow end up like his father and do the same to their child, it would rip his _heart_ out.

Aaron nodded, “You wouldn’t mess it up and exactly ‘our’ kid, I wouldn’t let you do this alone you know that... I didn’t know you thought like that,”

_“Pot, Kettle.”_ Aaron thought humourlessly. “Listen to me Rob, the fact you that you’re having these thoughts prove to me that you wouldn’t do that and I'm always right,” he pasted on a smile, “but if you don’t want to do this, I'm gonna respect whatever decision you want to do next, it’s your body and I'm on your side.”

Robert blinked at Aaron before the realisation hit him, “No! I mean, I know you would,” he huffed, “Mr Sugden you’re the paragon of goodness, way too good to me.” he assured.

The other man smiled at that before turning serious, “Don’t just say yes to keep me happy Rob, you need time to think. I'll go grab a coffee and maybe call Liv to see where she’s at.” he pecked Robert’s forehead before getting up, “Rest and get a nurse to find me if you need anything.” he ordered kindly.

“Aaron,” Robert called out making Aaron pause at the door, “I love you.” he said simply.

“I love you too, you soft-lad.” he responded shaking his head lovingly before shutting the door.

Robert stared at his reflection in the window for a moment before laying down and curling onto his side his legs drawn up, his thoughts racing at a thousand miles. He didn’t need time to think though. The minute he found out he already had made his choice.

He placed a tentative hand on his stomach, hoping he made the right choice.

\----

It was moments like this where Aaron missed his black puffer coat regardless of the scorching weather.

He scratched at his arm over the thin raised bumps trying to contain his feelings, he’d stopped smoking ages ago but right now he was gagging for a drag while sitting outside on a rusty metal bench his coffee next to him. Liv had texted him that she and Zak were five minutes away, so he was left with his warring thoughts.

He had told Robert he needed to think and truthfully so did he no matter how upsetting that introspection would be.

He groaned as he couldn’t stop berating himself, of course Robert would be hesitant – he would be too in his shoes. It was a big change for anyone and Robert was attached to his figure but more importantly having control, they both were. Aaron had suspected his partner was insecure but he didn’t realise it had gotten this worse. Deep down he couldn’t help but think Robert was unsure about co-parenting with _him_. The blonde said otherwise but although the whole village thought Aaron presented a ‘hard-man’ persona, Robert saw his more carefree childish side and saw the real him, if he was Robert, he would run for the hills.

Robert understood him better than anyone and he started to believe it when Robert told him he was content with Aaron. A couple years ago... Aaron hated the needy person he was around Robert, now it was the opposite, the taller man and Liv being the main reason for his happiness that held him together when Adam went on the run and Grace had passed.

That’s why he wanted to expand their family into one he never had as a child, believed it would be the making of Robert and maybe himself too. That they’d wouldn’t be perfect but they would be okay as long as they did it together despite the mistakes their parents caused in their childhoods. To finally be able to let go of that angsty teenager that had arrived to the village tumultuously full of rage.

Although he’d barely just found out his husband was pregnant, that their child was growing safely within Robert; would curve out his belly, make him grow softer and even more stunning. Aaron was already so in love with their child imagining the trouble they’d be when they were older or what they’d be like cradled in the taller man’s big hands, something that would be a part of their legacy that they would cherish. The allure of an auspicious future was hard to ignore.

If anyone hurt them, he’d lose it.

He had to dampen that feeling down. If Robert was serious about what he said he wouldn’t force Robert to keep their baby. Even though the thought of losing that precious chance of a life was hard, it was Robert’s choice, he’d support him no matter what - they were each other's strength and he wasn’t going to falter now when Rob needed him the most, he couldn’t screw this up.

The brunette would never want Robert to feel like his body wasn’t his own... he knew all too well what that was like, the day-to-day feeling of self-hatred had intertwined itself to him when Gordon was still alive, it slipped into his life insidiously until one day he couldn’t handle it anymore; the day Robert **_saved_ **his life and then brought his sister back to him.

Being a male-carrier wasn’t rare but he wasn’t sure if there were any in the village, since there weren't that many same-sex couples. He was sure that Robert was terrified, so was a part of him but he knew with the rest of their family behind them they could do this... Aaron just had to leave the decision with the person he trusted the most.

Until then he couldn’t help but feel at a loss.

He stopped his thoughts abruptly as he spotted his sister with Zak who he waved over. Liv slid next to his side while Zak stood in front of them.

“Alright lad? Just dropping her off.”

“Thanks Uncle Zak,” he sighed, “Robert’s fine, we’ll explain later.”

The older man smiled, “That’s good to hear, we’ve been worried, I'll let the others know and if you need anything you know where we are son.”

Aaron nodded and pulled Liv into a hug as Zak left. “So, have you two sorted things out?” she asked relieved at the news about Robert.

“Kind of... I’ll need to talk to him for a bit in private and then we’ll explain.”

Liv looked at her brother nervously, “Rob is ok isn’t he, not really sick or anything?”

“No, he’s fine uh, it’s just stress don’t worry I promise everything’s fine,”

_At least physically._

“It’ll make sense in a bit but regardless of what’s next I'm going to look after him, you don’t have to worry. It’s nothing like with your mum, you don’t have to take care of him for me, we love you,” he told the teen ruffling her hair.

He pulled her up with him, “Let’s go in.”

\----

Liv was in the waiting room on her phone as Aaron returned to his husband’s room. This time Robert was awake, although shifting guilty on the bed.

Aaron narrowed his eyes, “What have ya done now?”

Robert responded sheepishly, “I talked to Doctor Wynters, I know I should have told her to wait for you but I just wanted it over with,”

“Right...”

“She said we need to call her office when we’re ready to set up our first ultrascan.”

Aaron breathed in heavily, “Does that mean you want to keep it?”

“Yes,” Robert chewed on his bottom lip, “You know... if you still want to do this with me.”

Aaron rushed over to his husband’s side, “And you mean this, you're not just saying it, because Rob I don’t want you to do this to keep me happy.”

Robert grinned widely, “I know I lashed out before I'm an idiot for saying I didn’t want this with you because I do, I'm ready just like when I told you I was ready to go down the surrogacy route. The moment I found out I was carrying your baby I wanted it so badly, I'm just scared that it’ll go wrong somehow due to me.”

The brunette drew him into a tight hug before pulling his head away slightly to kiss him passionately, Robert’s hands stroking his cheeks. “They’re going to be fine; we’ve got the whole Dingle clan including Liv to look out for them.” he stroked Robert’s stomach softly the blonde placing his hand on top of his.

“I wish I could say we have Diane too.” Robert replied trying to keep the hurt at bay.

“Forget about her, if she doesn’t come around it’s her loss but Liv’s outside, think she’s bursting to give you a hug.”

“I want to tell her first but can we wait until telling the others, just until we’re sure everything's alright.”

“Yeah.” Aaron agreed before gesturing at Liv, who was trying to reach her head to the window but was too short so they could only see her forehead.

Robert laughed, “Get in here you.” he opened his arms wide to hug her. “Oof,” he muttered when she clung on a bit too tight, “careful people might think you care.”

“Idiot,” she murmured as she lightly hit his shoulder, “of course I do.”

She picked up on the twitch Aaron’s eye gave when she tapped Robert’s shoulder, “So what’s up then, why’s Aaron looking at you like you’re made of glass?”

“Right... we know that this might be a bit of a surprise for you since we didn’t know ourselves but uh Robert’s a carrier.”

“A carrier...” Liv replied confusedly, “Oh, like Melanie's dad.”

Aaron blinked blankly at the name, “Yes... exactly,” he replied, “you're the first person who knows we want to keep it quiet for a bit from the others.”

Realisation hit her quickly as she looked at Robert, thinking about how he’d been recently, “Am I going to be an aunt?” she said cautiously.

Robert smiled kindly at her albeit unsure about how she would respond, “You are.”

Liv screeched loudly and grabbed the two men into a bear-hug, “This is amazing! You two deserve this so much after everything. Guess we didn’t need Natalie after all.”

Aaron kissed the top of her head, “So you’re good with this then.”

Liv beamed, “Yeah, especially how I'll be at Uni when you two are stuck with a screaming baby, I'll get to be the fun one.” her face dropped a little before she started giggling, her eyes glinting.

“What?” a bemused Robert asked laying in-between his two favourite people crammed on the bed.

“We’ve got to deal with a pregnant you and Chas, good luck Aaron.” she shuddered.

Aaron gulped nervously, truthfully Robert could be at his worst and Aaron would still be just as devoted, it’s how they worked at some points.

“S’ppose I should call Paddy then.” he grimaced playfully.

Robert gave him a death-stare, “I’m not that bad, am I?”

Liv just burst out laughing again.

\----

Robert had been discharged shortly after that and they taxied back to the Mill, Liv bounded up the spiral staircase to her room to text Gabby. Night had fallen and their home was quiet.

The couple tiredly collapsed on the couch.

“Well today’s been pretty eventful.”

Aaron yawned, “I can’t believe it’s real, we’re going to have our family.”

“God help our child,” Robert moaned, “damned with the Sugdens and the Dingles genes.”

“Our Sarah and Jack turned out alright.”

Robert hummed, “I wish I could tell Andy, the look on his face would be so worth it.”

Aaron rolled his eyes at his demon of a husband.

“I texted him but I'm never sure if he actually gets them these days, wherever he is the bastard has read receipts off and I don’t know if Vic will be happy if she does forgive me.”

“She will babe, she just needs some time...” Aaron paused thoughtfully, “So we’re holding off on telling anybody else then.”

“Yeah like we told Liv. I just want to get through our first appointment, it’ll be easier I reckon.” he raised his eyebrows, "You can shout it from the rooftops to the lads or whatever after that, I've had way more than my fill of them.”

“Bet ya got it all planned out already ain’t ya Mr Dingle,”

Robert smirked, “You bet Mr Sugden, just you, Liv, me and Baby Sugden-Dingle against the peasants.”

“You know it.” Aaron replied fondly rubbing his head against Robert’s contently.


	2. Unmoored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron have their first scan then later on tell their family their news. Robert also talks to two Dingles that deserve more love and Diane finds a way to make Robert spiral further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Sorry it took so long for an update, life's been a bit mad and i got a little pedantic over my writing. There's a small mention of The Whites that alludes to why Robert's more fragile in this AU but i haven't really explored it since i doubt anyone wants to read about them/ykw in 2019. I'm happy to explore it further if anyone wants though! Sorry for any mistakes i'm my own beta. Hopefully it all makes sense! Diane’s purposefully ooc here.

Two weeks later they were waiting to have their first ultrasound; Robert was officially at twelve weeks. 

Their appointment was early in the morning and Aaron was unable to stop his leg from bouncing up and down. Robert had returned after dashing off a few minutes before to throw up, leaving a heavy book behind. Normally Aaron would've followed as support but Robert had waved him off muttering about not missing their name being called. 

The two sat in silence until Robert finished his mint and looked over; his green-blue eyes focused on Aaron’s leg and he gently pried the nails the brunette had dug into his thigh, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

Robert knocked his shoulder into Aaron’s, “It’s okay to be excited.” he said knowingly. 

“I know it’s just... Well it’s unfair to you isn’t it, you’re dealing with all these symptoms while I just enjoy the nicer parts of your pregnancy.” 

Over the past weeks all Robert seemed to be feeling was fatigue, excluding the bouts of nausea the baby loved to put him through, making him even more constantly sleepy. Aaron had fondly told him that his mum had been the same when having him, pleased that their baby already shared similarities with him. 

Robert rolled his eyes, “I quite like the child-like wonder you’ve been having lately and it’s only been a fortnight since we found out. Trust me you’ll be dealing with the symptoms later on and you’ve been amazing.” 

Aaron had been unrecognisable as the past two weeks went by; he basked in the joy of becoming an expectant parent and it showed. An ironic contrast to how Robert felt he looked like death - morning sickness hitting him hard throughout the days. Although, it had been funny to see the Dingles react to the Aaron’s new attitude, seen by how not even Marlon had caused him to glare moodily for longer than a couple seconds, which was a feat in itself. Robert had preened at the sight, unable to keep his hands away from Aaron, revelling in the increased attention and affection his husband had started to give out. 

“I know but I just don’t want to take this for granted.” 

His husband turned to face him, pulling him into a sweet kiss, the energy between them charged, “You’re not.” Robert promised, his eyes twinkled and tracked Aaron’s breathing as he blushed, he placed his thumb on Aaron’s bottom lip lightly, “We deserve to be really happy, so just breathe.” 

Aaron dove in again, his mouth interlocking with Robert’s; enamoured. 

Robert was the only person who could ever make him feel so sure in himself, he let his forehead rest on Robert’s for a second, drawing in comfort before sitting back in his chair. Still blushing as he realised where they were, the room’s blue and white palette reminding him they were in a hospital, it was always so hard to draw himself away from Robert’s gravitational pull. 

“I love you.” Aaron said, still dazed. 

Robert looked smugly at him and nodded in response but Aaron couldn’t help but feel like the blonde was off, he shook the feeling away - he was just being paranoid. He didn’t have time to think more on it before their names had been called and they walked into the hospital room.

Dr Wynters greeted the two men warmly before dimming the lights and prepping for the sonogram, “Nice to see you two again. Robert if you could pop up on the examination bed for me and lift up your shirt as I get prepared for a moment.” 

Robert nodded following instruction, he took note of the room around him, an unknown feeling building in his chest. There were bright colourful posters crammed with information decorating the room around him, looming over him in cheerful judgement. He decided to look at something more familiar instead – Aaron. Who was stood right next to him gripping his hand tightly and seemingly in disbelief himself. 

“Alright, let's see what’s going on with your baby today,” the woman exclaimed as she squeezed some gel on the tiny swell of his stomach, “this might feel a little cold.” the doctor pressed a scope directly down, pausing for a second. 

The blonde held his breath nervously before she smiled brightly, “Everything seems good! Your baby’s a healthy weight for this early on, at zero-point four-nine ounces and two inches.” she spoke softly. Aaron exhaled happily giving a little squeeze to Robert’s hand, while his eyes glistened at the ultrasound machine projecting the image of their baby, and Robert, _Robert loves him_. 

“Right as I play your baby’s heartbeat it may sound a little fast but it’s nothing to worry about it’s perfectly normal for it to be that way.” 

The heartbeat filled the room at a normal level but for the couple it was resounding, a beacon of hope. Both Aaron and Robert had tears dripping down their cheeks. 

Robert didn’t expect to feel so emotional at something that looked so small on the screen, the reality of the situation hitting him fast, instantly falling in love. He gazed lovingly at Aaron who was emanating joy, _‘the softie’_, he couldn’t judge himself. 

Dr Wynters carried on, “A good strong heartbeat! I’d estimate your due date to be right at the end of February next year but that’s just a marker.” she stood up, “Would you like a sonogram printed out?” 

Aaron jumped at the chance, “Yes! Yes please.” 

Dr Wynters stepped out leaving the two men alone as she went to print off the scan. The scan of their real baby. 

“Not quite the hard-man, ey?” Robert teased, grin still wide as he grabbed a blue tissue to wipe off the gel and sat up, letting Aaron pull him into a warm hug. He placed his head against the other man’s chest, “We did that.” he muttered reverently, hugging his arms around Aaron’s waist. 

Aaron kissed the top of his head, “No, you did... Thank you.” he said quietly, taking in the calm atmosphere around him. 

Robert didn’t comment on how things felt too easy, too _normal_, unlike how it usually was for them, he pushed that feeling down deciding to take his own earlier advice. For once... He just let himself enjoy the moment. 

Aaron’s hold had always brought him peace. 

\---- 

Robert had been quiet on the drive back to Emmerdale staring distractedly at his phone, leaving Aaron to try and ignore the growing feeling of distance that had emerged between the two of them after being so close that morning. 

“What’s so interesting?” he said. 

“Huh?” 

Aaron grunted, “You’ve been staring at your phone without a smart comment about my excellent driving since we got in the car, you feelin’ alright, not sick or anything?” 

“No, it’s nothing.” Robert said, shutting his phone off and putting it in his pocket. 

The brunette raised an eyebrow, he’d have to bring that up later, “Right. Well we should celebrate the good news.” a warm feeling bubbled as he thought about the printed sonogram that him and Robert stared at in the carpark for what seemed like ages before deciding to go back to the village. 

“Alright I'll bite,” Robert smirked, “what do you have in mind?” he questioned, biting at his lower lip. 

Aaron picked up at his heated tone instantly, “Nice thought,” he paused letting Robert’s lustful gaze linger for a moment, “but not what I had in mind...” 

He laughed at Robert’s pout, “Later.” he promised, “But the choice is yours, if you want to go out to dinner or laze at home with a movie, I'm up for whatever you wanna do.” 

Robert’s eyes widened as he leaned his hand against his cheek, Aaron usually loathed any of his ideas for a date, having way more social interaction than the Dingle liked. Preferring to stay at home and cuddle, which Robert found adorable and was sworn to secrecy over. Aaron must’ve still been in a really good mood but he wasn’t really sure he deserved it after their appointment had ended. 

_“Aw yes you do! A good little reward to appease his **baby-maker,** maybe if he keeps a close enough eye on you, you won’t screw up.” _his mind unhelpfully pointed out, draining all the joy out of him. 

It was strange. 

The old him would've snapped up any time with Aaron without a second thought but as he’d been researching about the baby because he didn’t want to leave it all on Aaron and truthfully, he was just as excited himself, he couldn’t escape a flash of recollection. At the forefront of his mind were the posters he had glimpsed at before. 

There was just too much information to fathom; what to eat, what antenatal classes to book, what could go **_wrong_**. 

He was drowning in all the negatives. 

The blonde wanted to laugh bitterly, he was going around in circles, it felt like the last time he’d been in hospital – torturing Aaron with his insecurities, he needed to stop, he just didn’t know how. 

“Rob?” Aaron called out belatedly, pulling Robert out of his thoughts. 

Robert shook his head, “Sorry I zoned out, I do have an idea though...” 

\---- 

Aaron seemed a bit confused at the prospect of a having a picnic but conceded at the sight of Robert’s trademark smile. 

He left Robert in the Pub’s backroom as he went to get some food from David’s, arguing that the Pub was closer to the cricket pavilion from where they had driven back into the village from, ignoring Robert’s disapproval. 

He wanted Robert to be off his feet as soon as possible, taking a bite out of a left-over piece of toast he shoved it into Robert’s hands before skulking off in his black hoodie, hands in his pockets. 

Robert had protested at the time but was unable to resist the tug of sleep on the couch, toast forgotten. 

_(Robert awoke to his desolate cell, back aching. _

_Lee had finally won and had cruelly torn him away from his family by his twisted vendetta against him. _

_In the end Aaron had looked at Robert through the eyes of everyone else who declared Robert was the one to blame. That he was the lurking monster that should be despised. His husband coldly looked at him from the gallery stand in court, the rest of the Dingles next to him peering down like a coven with eyes full of contempt. Liv was the only one who gazed at him with a semblance of sympathy as she was sat right next to Aaron, who looked haggard and worn down, Robert had to look away - it scalded. _

_Although they pushed him out of his family, left him alone, scared and ready to give up, Robert was still Robert – he pleaded innocent: that it was self-defence. _

_It didn’t matter, the judge’s gavel still struck down, “Guilty.” Time slowed down. _

_His start to a barren end. _

_Now he was stuck staring at the same dirty slate-grey walls, which oddly looked like the ones Aaron had described he had seen in his prison stunt... Down to the words etched upon them, that the brunette would mutter in his sleep still on bad days. _

_Then he looked down and his heart stopped beating. _

_No. No. No. _

_His maroon jumper was strained by his ballooned-out stomach and something was kicking inside. _

_ **Aaron’s child. ** _

_The same child that Aaron exclaimed in court after the birth Robert would never see again, the same child that would hate him for what he had done, like he did for ruining their future. His husband had stood up brokenly, a finger pointed directly at him, pale skin aflush with rage electrifying the whole room. If it didn’t burn to see and know it was the last time, which he’d ever see the other man, he would’ve told him he looked breathtakingly beautiful with the brash tears glazing his eyes, that Robert had always hated himself when he made him cry. _

_Too little too late. Everything that happened was down to him; his eyes widened and his breathing became fast and out-of-sync. He rubbed soothingly over the swell of his bump, pleading that his baby knew how sorry he was. _

_The blonde paused at a clanging noise. _

_A new bunkmate was being escorted to his cell, donning the same prison jumper he had. _

_Robert’s eyes connected with his instantly, despair striking him. _

_How? _

_The man was dead, he saw him hit the ground. A shovel dropped on the ground next to his lifeless body, the shovel he used to protect his sister. _

_“Hiya, Rob.” the man smarmily said, looking joyfully at the sight of his gravid stomach, “You look just as pathetic as your sister did when she carried my child!” _

_A force held Robert back from baring his teeth into Lee’s neck and tearing him apart verbally, he grinded on his teeth hard. _

_“I heard the good news though, she’s willing to raise your little child with Aaron. She loves children of course, why else would she keep mine? My little one’s new sister is never going to know about you! Like how Sarah replaced Pat, Vic’s ecstatic!” _

_Robert’s face contorted. _

_If he could’ve he would’ve screamed that was a lie, that he never got over the pain of losing both of his mothers but he was so thrown over the words Lee had spat spitefully. _

_Wait ‘sister’? A little girl... _

_Nothing made any sense. _

_He stared into the other man’s soulless eyes while trying to shield his little girl with his large hands and keep her safe - it was his job. Aaron wasn’t here anymore, why should he have ever expected Aaron to be strong for him? He didn’t deserve it. _

_He should have made sure Lee was dead when he had the chance.) _

Robert gasped awake, his legs kicking and his thoughts in an uncontrollable whirlwind. 

No matter how much he loved Aaron, there was no chance he was letting him take his baby away from him; to be left defenceless in Lee’s grasp. His eyes shot open seconds later at the realisation he couldn’t feel the weight of his heavily pregnant bump anymore. 

Reality hit him fast, it wasn’t real they were safe. 

He didn’t know it then but it turned out many people from the early stages of pregnancy could have vivid night terrors and of course Robert’s subconscious would leap at the chance of doing the same. 

The Sugden was in the pub’s backroom with a floppy head of blonde hair in front of him as he tried to catch his breath. 

“... Noah?" 

The last time he’d really spoken to Noah was when Chas had up and left to Prague for Sarah and he looked after Noah and Liv for a bit. The teen had reminded him a lot of his younger self and it made him uncomfortable: quiet with a parent's image towering over them causing them to lash out at people that didn’t deserve it, like with Liv and the texts. 

They never saw much of each other, Noah always retreating to his room and Robert had been stretched thin by keeping everything afloat. In the end Liv had befriended him and the older man hadn't been bothered to acknowledge him after when they moved into the Mill. 

However, Noah was a part of his extended family, so Robert had indirectly learnt a lot through the grapevine about how all the Dingle children were doing. 

It seemed Noah had sometimes been as much in the background until he acted out once every blue moon, he felt for him, the memories of his own past resurfacing. 

Trying to move on from the nightmare he gestured at a Noah to sit at the coffee table in front of him. “You alright?” he asked as Noah had just stared at him with wide eyes, seemingly out of his depth at seeing Robert not his normal composed self. 

“Should I go get mum... I didn’t know you were going to be in here I was just grabbing a coke.” the teen said quietly. 

_‘Oh God not Charity.’_ “No! Don’t worry Aaron should be back soon and then I'll be out of your hair, I was just uh sleep talking again.” 

He noticed Noah’s hesitant expression at the thought of being left alone, he was probably sick of it. Using this to his advantage to distract from his own distress he deflected, “Is something up?” 

“Why would you want to know...” 

Robert paused at that. Well at least he tried, “Actually I can wait for Aaron at the door, I'll see you around.” 

And yet, “Wait! Don’t.” 

Robert deflated internally, of course escape wouldn’t be that easy. He sat back down and felt silly when he realised the boy seemed genuinely shaken. Robert would want someone to comfort Liv if she looked as put out as Noah did, “Alright...” he agreed softly, “Hit me with it.” 

Noah gulped before leaning back more comfortably on the table, “You hated Joe, right?” 

Unsure at where this was going, he answered candidly, “Hate’s a strong word so yes pretty much.” he smirked. 

“So, you could be objective and not try and defend him like Debbie does.” 

“I guess.” He wasn’t sure that was the meaning of objective but who was he to say? 

“Why doesn’t he want to come back to the village?” 

_‘For me.’_ Is what Robert heard, well-versed to the feeling of abandonment also. 

He knew what it was like to lose multiple brothers, Andy especially. Their relationship was a complex thing; making them clash like two rampant bulls over everything until Andy had needed him and then things had spiralled out of his grasp. 

The universe split them apart, leaving Robert with just a_ brotherly hug._ Andy - who had become so much like their dad during the years they’d been apart had been defeated by the Whites and Robert wasn't triumphant. 

When he was younger, he thought it was fate that they’d found each other amidst all the loss, that they were some sort of platonic soulmates - then he had grown up and started to look him with vacant eyes. 

On the return back to the village from Spain he realised he didn’t know how to speak to Andy anymore, that feeling scabbed and festered raw until Aaron had unknowingly made the pain lessen, he didn’t need to prove himself as much. 

The loneliness remained though but that didn’t mean he knew what to say, “I’m sure it’s complicated.” 

Noah groaned at that, “That’s what’s everyone been telling me, like I'm some kid that they can just keep in the dark!” 

“Well that’s not true is it, your family care about you Noah. If Joe’s too stupid to care then you should just move on.” 

Noah scoffed, “I’m the only one who cares enough to not move on and it’s not like my mum notices anyways, or anybody.” 

“Liv cares about you and so does the rest of your- our lot, including Charity.” 

“How can you even know that; you don’t even like her...” Noah said. 

“I suppose I can admit sometimes Charity and I are more alike than I want to acknowledge.” he twisted his lips, “She’s your mum, I know she can be all over the place but she’d do anything for her children when pushed, the whole village knows that.” he rolled his eyes as an old memory resurfaced, “She used to leave me drunk voicemails asking about you when I was looking after the pub, she’s crackers but she only ever called me for you.” 

He chooses to leave out telling the teen that Charity had also gone on about her _‘amazing sex life away from the village’,_ he deleted the messages after that point. 

“Really? I only thought she was more bothered about Moses and the others when she went away, I was just the spare part.” 

“She did.” he let out a comforting expression, “Listen... My dad and Diane never bothered enough to call me when I was in London and vice-versa but you still have your mum chasing after you. You should tell her if you’re feeling like... Like you’d be easily replaced.” 

Noah looked wary, “So you really think that it’s better to tell her how I feel, even if it will make her feel bad?” 

“I’m not saying she’ll say the right thing, but if she loves you, she’ll want to know.” 

_Oh. _

Aaron had stumbled in then, with one of David’s groceries bags swinging from his grasp. To his credit he didn’t seem phased at the sight of the two blondes talking he just sat himself down next to Robert. 

Noah looked carefully at Robert before getting up, “Thanks.” he said before rushing off, something akin to admiration in his eyes. 

“Summat up, babe?” Aaron carefully prodded, eyes big and comforting in the way only Aaron’s could be. 

And Robert - 

Well Robert spills his guts. 

He reckons it’s a sign of being a better person around Aaron. 

\---- 

The Picnic ended up being forgotten as Aaron dragged Robert back to the mill, bundling them in bed with a cream coloured blanket, which he pulled out of nowhere. 

It had become dark; the sky was that sort of glazed navy-blue colour, with slowly moving clouds that entrap you for a few seconds before reality slams back into you and then you instantly forget how beautiful it looked. 

“Come ‘ere.” his strong arms bracketed the other male who clung onto him tightly, “I wouldn’t let that twat anywhere near our family, he’s gone Rob.” 

Robert cupped a hand to the side of his face, thumbing circles underneath Aaron’s eye, “It goes both ways you know... We protect each other, I guess these past months I've been off but I thought I was getting better.” Aaron pressed a soft kiss to his mouth as a source of comfort, cradling his husband closer, who had let go in his grasp, “M’sorry, for still not being able to let it go, I know it’s over and we keep going in circles... It’s all down to me isn’t it.” 

“Ssh, you muppet. It’s not your fault. You have been better, we both have. We just have to move on. Y’know onwards and upwards.” he said, trying to add some levity and pushed the blonde’s fringe back. 

“There was one good thing about it though,” Robert said, stroking his fingers down Aaron’s arms, “Aaron... I dreamed we were having a baby girl... Again, but without your big head. I don’t mind either way but it would nice wouldn’t it, to have a baby girl?” he whispered gently. 

Aaron leaned in for another longer kiss, amazed by how Robert could be so strong despite his fears, “Yeah - yeah it would be.” 

It was one of those rare moments with Robert, bright and sparkling where nothing could taint it or take the two of them down, ones that he wanted to have forever. 

Quiet took over. 

“I’m hungry.” Robert moaned, breaking their silence and Aaron just rolled his eyes noticing Robert expected him to do the ‘heavy’ lifting. He stretched over to bring the bag of groceries onto the bed. 

Robert sifted through it, “Oh yes! Salmon, didn’t expect that.” he grinned pecking at Aaron’s cheek as he grabbed a both the salmon and opened a packet of salt and vinegar crisps and took a bite out of each. 

Aaron just _looked _at him. 

“What, I've been craving it!” 

“I’m married to a nightmare, me.” 

“You love it.” Robert snorted before patting at his barely noticeable bump, since he was taller no one had looked twice at him yet, “I guess I have been packing it on a bit lately.” 

Aaron huffed, “I might be more sympathetic mate, if I didn't know you were fishin’ for compliments.” he pinched some of Robert’s crisps, “Besides it’s good for the baby innit... And you know you always look good.” 

Robert hummed, eyelids dropping down intensely, rubbing a hand over Aaron’s thigh, “Maybe you need to remind me, Mr Sugden.” 

“Shift your arse over then.” he growled, before tugging Robert closer. 

It was a very well spent afternoon. 

\---- 

Thanks to the unpredictable British weather Robert was able to wear his usual multiple layers without suspicion, much to the annoyance of his husband. He fancied a walk, having the day off when he spotted Lydia staring tiredly into the distance, mousy and drawn-in, sitting on one of the chairs outside Bob’s. 

Robert wasn't lying when he said she had the gentlest soul he had ever met. 

He barely liked most of the village but he was fond of her – probably because she was up at Home Farm with the Whites until Cain had sorted it and then the Tates had risen up and well he hadn't been up there in years so they had a good amount of distance between them. 

The news about her past had stunned them all but it didn’t change her heart, so he couldn’t have cared less, she had been the victim. 

Robert wasn’t sure how to organically approach her now, Liv once said he had the emotional intelligence of a robot, she wasn’t wrong; he usually left all the comforting to Aaron. Seeing her on her own though; it didn’t seem right, maybe it was some sort of paternal instinct emerging. Robert supressed a wry smile at the thought, it was too weird for him to process at the moment. He was never the voice of reason. 

Somewhere he could envision Aaron laughing at his expense. 

Regardless, he goes over with his bag of sweets. 

“Hi.” he said simply and sits down at the same table as her. 

She looks up at him dazed, hands clenched tightly around a mug, “Hiya Rob.” 

“What‘re you so wound up about? Sam’s not been driving you mad with his bird noises again, has he? Proper party animal him.” he laughed, raising his eyebrows in jest. 

“No, if anything it has been the opposite.” she dabbed at her eyes, “I know what you’re thinking Robert, what all the village must be thinking.” 

He deflated, “News travels fast here but no one thinks any different of ya.” 

“Tell that to all the pitying or judgemental looks I can’t take it anymore; I need to go.” 

Robert saw how serious she turned, “You’re leaving? You can’t.” 

“Samson hates me. Before all this he wanted me to be his step-mum and now he looks at me like a stranger.” Lydia said sadly. 

He watched as tears prickled in her eyes, “He probably doesn't understand, trust me there’s worse people to have as a parent, Sandra’s a nightmare, he’ll get over it.” 

She shook her head angrily, “What I did is unforgiveable, Robert. Sam’s asked me to be his wife but I don’t deserve his forgiveness or anyone’s.” she made to move but Robert grabbed her hand. 

He realised then he actually cared and not just because she was part of Aaron’s family, “You love them, right? Enough to clean and cook for them, enough to be there to support them and enough to still be standing.” 

“Of course, but as Lydia Hart. Now, I don’t even know who I am.” Lydia replied. 

“Then let them in. If they mean that much to you then you’d stay and yeah, you’re not Lydia Hart but you could try being _Lydia Dingle_, the other parent Samson needs.” he threw out, noting the name having a nice ring to it. 

Lydia paused thoughtfully at that, “You’re right, I see him as my own. I need to show them that I’d do anything for them, you know?” 

He smiled back, “Yeah, I know.” 

“With Liv?” 

Robert blinked at mention of Liv, he was proud of her and the progress they made, he did feel like a dad to her he’d protect her no matter what, but it wasn’t what he meant. A wave of love washed over him at the thought of his unborn child crossing his mind, he instantly knew what Lydia meant. He’d do anything for them he didn’t have to hold them to know that. Their child was part _Aaron_, nothing else mattered. 

It was probably smarter to talk to her before they all told the family about their news; although she seemed alright with Chas, _Jenny Fish’s_ pain was still fresh, but when did he ever care about being insensitive. 

Nowadays it seemed. 

“Not exactly,” at her bewildered look he carried on gingerly, “Aaron and I are having our baby.” 

He blanched as tears shimmered in her eyes but then she grinned, “That’s wonderful news Rob, really.” she stared at him unnervingly for a second, “I knew there was a certain glow to you!” 

“I think it’s way too early for that.” Robert said awkwardly, unease prickling at the thought that people could see and know when he couldn’t even imagine himself like that yet. “No one knows yet. Well other than Liv, we wanted to wait until I was thirteen weeks.” 

Lydia’s shoulders dropped at the reminder of scans and waiting, for it to be all for nothing. Robert’s heart panged as he picked up on it. He was in awe of how she was keeping it together but then her tone was filled with purpose and she looked a little bit less lost, “Let me round up the troops for you, this is just the news we need lately to cheer everyone up. I need to start preparing.” She jumped out of his seat and dragged him into an oddly strong hug before rushing off, leaving Robert to his thoughts. 

As her figure faded off into the distance Robert couldn’t help but feel relief that it went well, his uneasy tension melting away. He slumped down in his seat and let out a lopsided grin. 

One Dingle down just a couple more dozen to go. 

\---- 

With Lydia’s help the Mill’s garden was packed with family and friends. Liv and Doug’s touch could be seen throughout the garden; it was comforting. 

Aaron had nervously pulled him to one corner with Liv following, his anxiety spiking, “This is great innit?” 

“Yeah whole family’s here except for mine.” Robert mumbled, Aaron and Liv both giving him a worried look. 

“Our family.” Aaron reminded and grasped at his shoulder giving a reassuring touch. 

Liv looked fondly at them, Aaron was wearing his best hoodie and Robert had fished out his old burgundy suit – gaining a few odd looks, “You do know that what you’re wearing isn’t going to affect how everyone responds right and the baby can’t even see you two idiots.” 

Both men relaxed at the normalcy of her teasing, “It’s important isn’t it, it’s like the start of our child’s life. Nothing wrong with looking smart, well at least one of us does anyways.” he mocked, side-eyeing Aaron who glared at him as he drunk from a beer can, stopping himself from biting at his lip. 

“Relax.” Robert said. 

“We’re not going to get rid of mum after this, you do realise that.” Aaron replied, gesturing in her direction at where she was stood with Paddy obviously talking about them as her brows furrowed. 

“Chas is pretty much Rob’s best friend anyways.” Liv said. 

“That’s not true!” Robert exclaimed, “She still hates me... Doesn’t she?” he paused at the twin smirking expressions on their faces before huffing, “Don’t make me ground you.” he growled playfully, noting the tilt to Aaron’s lips for later. 

“Oh gross.” Liv glowered, “Not when I'm around, please.” 

Chas was obviously bursting to say something while their antics carried on but Charity got there first, her arm wound around Vanessa’s as the trio moved closer to everyone. 

“Right, Lydia said you two had big news and there’s only so much cheap booze I can take.” she said, cutting off everyone’s conversation and the garden became silent. 

Aaron looked apprehensively back at them before digging into his pocket to pull out something. 

Paddy squinted at it as Chas let out a squeal, “Is that what I think it is!” 

The rest of the Dingles peered at it eagerly to see what Chas had seen, Paddy looked at his partner with confusion and she just glared at him. By now he should've recognised what a sonogram looked like. 

Chas slapped his shoulder and dragged him up to the trio, “Might help if you actually look at the name on it too.” Liv added helpfully, Robert and Aaron just surreptitiously smiled at each other. 

The words _‘Baby Sugden-Dingle'_ innocently stood out on the scan. 

“We’re going to be Dads!” Aaron let out excitedly, grabbing at Robert’s hand. 

Paddy’s mouth dropped open and he proudly pulled Aaron into a hug as the younger man used his sleeve to wipe at his welling eyes, “I’m so - so happy for you son and you Robert.” 

Cheers echoed as Cain saw how ecstatic Aaron was, “Nice one Sugden,” he nodded at Robert, “how you convinced another surrogate, I'll never know.” 

Robert pulled Liv into a side hug as she laughed at the interaction, knowing they’d have to explain there wasn’t another surrogate but happy that Paddy and Chas were delighted. 

Robert quietly passed the sonogram to Chas, who looked at the sonogram closer and let out a gasp, “Wait this also has your name on it.” 

“He’s up the duff!” Sam giggled, pointing at the blonde, with Lydia looking guilty as she mouthed ‘sorry’, she must have told him beforehand. 

“Ha.” Robert deadpanned. 

Chas gave Robert an once-over, “Really?” 

“Yeah, I am, is that... Okay?” 

Her body shook as more tears flooded her eyes, it seemed like everyone was tearing up, “It’s brilliant! I’m going to be a gran!” she screeched joyfully, “Come here, love!” she pulled Robert into a motherly hug the best she could with her bump, “We're lucky to have you.” she whispered, noticing the vulnerable look on her son-in-law's face. 

The rest of the family approached with their congratulations including Bear who looked slightly uncomfortable but Faith jabbed an elbow into his side and Aaron gave him a dirty look, staring him down, the two of them still hadn’t bonded. 

Zak grabbed another beer and lifted it up, reminding Robert of when it was his fifteen birthday and the older man shoved a can into his hands, except now he couldn’t partake in any alcoholic celebration sadly, “To Baby Sugden-Dingle!” he boomed, to the elation of the other Dingles. 

Aaron had been distracted by Cain and Marlon mocking him over being able to knock Robert up that he didn’t hear when a noise clattered from inside. 

“I’ll see who it is.” Liv said. 

“No, I'll get it.” Robert replied, already suspecting Bernice would be late so he left Liv with Charity and Vanessa, grabbing the chance of a much-needed breather from all the attention. 

Robert walked in to see an uninvited Diane in their living room. They seriously needed to find a way to stop that from happening or for people to at least use the expensive buzzer he paid for. 

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Robert’s grin fell as she clearly barged in without expecting him to be home. 

“Oh, I didn’t expect you to be in.” she said, proving him right. 

“I live here.” he responded dryly. 

She frowned, “I suppose you still haven’t forgiven me yet? I would have thought that after being in the hospital you’d want to mend things.” Her gaze was harsh, like Robert was the one who let her down and should feel guilty. 

“I've been busy, why are you here?” 

“I wanted to see Aaron so he could try and talk some sense into you since you’ve been too ‘busy’ to see me.” she replied looking annoyed with him. 

Laughter drafted in from the garden cutting into the strained atmosphere, a slight amount of sunshine trickling its way in. 

Robert sighed heavily, leaning his tall frame against the spiral staircase, “Not right now, Diane. We’re kind of having a family thing right now.” 

Her face dropped at the word ‘family’, “Pet... has something happened?” she asked, concerned at the prospect of Robert getting himself into more trouble. 

“Actually yes, it’s good news I promise.” he said, unable to keep the smile off his face. 

“Well?” 

“I’m pregnant.” he blurted out, already feeling tired from telling the Dingles. 

Part of him took satisfaction in seeing the shock across her face but dread quickly overtook when her demeanour turned upset, “Oh pet, this is the last thing your sister needs right now.” 

“What?” 

“She can’t start over now having to raise _that_ man’s child and now you’ve stolen what she’s always wanted to have. It’s all about you again. Couldn’t you have waited before being so selfish? Classic you.” she bemoaned disappointedly. 

Robert flinched at her tone, “It wasn’t planned, but I don’t regret it Diane. This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I thought you’d be happy for us.” 

Diane lit up at that, reading in-between the lines that weren’t there, “It wasn’t planned? So is this a way to keep Aaron with you after all your games... You’ve always been way too bright for your own good but this is low, even for you, Robert.” 

“I didn’t know.” he stressed, “If you paid attention when I was younger you would have noticed that I never knew I could carry my own child, that’s why it wasn’t planned, why else would we opt for a surrogate?” 

“Robert... I just thought you were more concerned with your work or your figure.” 

_Did she even know him?_ Busy with work; just like his father had been. How would Jack would react to this? 

_“Disappointment. Disapproval. Hatred.”_ Robert pushed the internal voice away, its burning tendrils already seared through him, curling around the backs of his teeth – leaving his mouth dry. 

“I know things have changed pet, you’ve grown up but you’re not exactly the most paternal type, are you? That’s more Aaron’s forte.” she stared him down determinedly, “You struggled by yourself with taking care of Liv. Maybe you and Aaron are making a mistake... It’s not too late to admit that!” 

Robert could feel himself cracking. 

She still thought he wasn’t good enough; he was that young boy again, riddled with insecurities and vying for his father’s approval – only to fall short every time. The boy that would be so lonely that he tucked himself into the smallest corner of his room with a book for protection, with his brother looking down at him for wanting more than the farm. 

That he was just some angry chancer who had to lie to keep the people he loved around him, that he was wrong. 

“You think I'm lying about being happy that I'm pregnant to Aaron?” Robert was dumbfounded, at his birthday she seemed so happy for them even if things had changed, where was the woman who made him a photo album and said she saw him as a son, he needed her back. 

“If it even is Aaron’s, pet... Not lying exactly, just doing this for your own gain. I'm only saying what everyone’s probably thinking out there. Robert, I care about you but I can’t support this, you’d be screwing up some poor child’s life.” Diane muttered quietly; her face flickered with distrust. 

Robert gaped at her. 

It hurt that she couldn’t imagine him not being made for this either or maybe she could but knew he’d mess it up. Diane had unknowingly hit the final blow on top of the nail that was his insecurity. 

Robert felt contrite for feeling the same way about his own pregnancy. 

He never really felt he fit in within his own family but he didn’t realise he cared so much about how the other Dingles felt about him. The idea that they’d only tolerate him or keep him around so that he could fulfil Aaron’s dream felt like a lead weight was dropped on his already fragile shoulders. The type that would usually lead to him lashing out if he wasn’t careful. 

Another part of him, the _softer _part that he relied on nowadays was imploring him to tell Aaron how he was feeling, so that he could find solace from Aaron’s arms or words. 

But would Aaron disagree deep down? 

The other man deserved to have something to look forward for, their baby, without Robert dumping all of his baggage on him. That’s why he had to pretend like it would all be okay, even if he couldn’t believe that himself. 

Robert occasionally over the past few weeks wondered if the news of his pregnancy had blinded Aaron to all his faults like a camera flash, he was a tornado that swept everything up into its grasp and damaged them, even if he didn’t mean to and maybe the two of them were deluding themselves. 

Vic could attest to that; the last time he saw her – her eyes were wide with betrayal and for a second he swore she recognised the true him as a gleam of hate shone in them. 

Diane was right; who was he kidding. 

“Get out.” a voice calmly said. 

Both Diane and Robert turned to see Liv’s angry glare. 

Liv must have been impatient waiting for him to come back, warmth pooled in his chest at the thought, “Liv what’s wrong?” he walked towards her. 

She stared at him in disbelief, “The way she’s talking to you! She should be there for you, not taking out her guilt about Vic on you and Aaron!” 

Robert placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down, “Don’t worry about it. Why don’t you head back out, I'll be out there in a second.” 

“No.” she responded defiantly before narrowing her eyes back onto Diane, no amount of soothing from Robert could’ve stopped her at that point, “Why would he do this to keep Aaron? If you had been there you would’ve seen how scared he was! How scared we all were that something was wrong with Rob, Aaron didn’t care what choice Robert made as long as they did it together.” 

“I’m only looking out for your brother and you. Robert gets that, sweetheart.” Diane said, tone patronising. 

Robert plastered on a smile; trying to diffuse the situation, “Yeah I do.” 

Liv’s cheeks went crimson with rage, “Well I don’t need looking after, at least not from Robert, if you can’t support him then the rest of us will. If you had just turned up you would’ve seen how happy everyone was for us. You’re always tearing him down even when he tries his best. Any child would be lucky to have him, just like I was! So just go away, you delusional cow!” 

Diane spluttered, “Robert this is exactly what I mean! Are you just going to let her talk to me like this?” 

At his silence she stormed out but not before yelling, “This isn’t over, Robert.” 

Liv just looked at Robert before they both started to giggle but it was abundantly clear that the tense atmosphere still clung onto them both. 

“Nice one, Liv.” 

“Wait until Aaron finds out what she said.” 

Robert frowned, “Please don’t tell him.” 

“But Rob...” 

“I mean it Liv; this is the last thing he needs right now. Your brother wanted today to be perfect and no harm was done. There’s no reason to stress him out.” Robert said firmly. 

Liv deflated, “You should let us help you. I’m not going to lie for you, if you keep putting Aaron first, you’ll get hurt.” 

“I’m not asking you to lie, just don’t say anything.” he said, affronted at the thought of not putting Aaron first. 

Liv looked at him contemplatively, seeing something that he couldn’t before agreeing and dragging him by the hand outside back to Aaron. 

She didn’t look happy though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tumblr @andysrobert.  
Sidenote: it's not rare for men to get pregnant but more rare to know who can and who can't which is why Diane wasn't clear but Lydia was. :)


	3. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gains three more 'motherly' figures and Marlon turns up to show his support. Diane shows more of her true colours while Aaron and Liv protect him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This chapter is a bit shorter as i've started uni so i'm unsure if my updates will be frequent but let's see! Anyways i brought Lisa back because i love her and always wanted more scenes with her and Rob. Hopefully, this chapter isn't repetitive. I'm excited for the future scenes with Marlon/Mandy so i'm sure to shoehorn that in! I also want to have more of an Aaron p.o.v for you all soon... Sorry for any mistakes, i'm my own beta. (Im going to re-read this again for the hundredth time soon just in case!)

September had come in a flash.

Ever since it was announced to the Dingles that one of their own was pregnant, Robert was unable to get rid of them. It was a welcome distraction from the mess of his own family.

There had to be a limit eventually Robert mused when Marlon had turned up with a ready-made lunch and a sheepish expression on his face.

Aaron a couple days prior had started to do more of the housework despite Robert’s assurances that he wasn’t an invalid. The sight of Aaron glaring at the oven with Liv swinging her feet off the counter laughing at her brother was priceless. The brunette avoided cooking at all points, somehow able to burn anything he touched - unless it was a mean stir-fry or stack of toast.

Liv had to order a takeaway that night.

The sentiment was sweet, the two finding their own way to take care of him back, unknowingly overcompensating for the lack of support he had from the Sugden side of his family.

Aaron still hadn’t found out about how Diane felt but nothing stayed secret in the village, Robert wasn’t naïve he knew that better than anyone.

“You alright.” Marlon greeted awkwardly, at Aaron and Robert’s amused expressions.

“What exactly are you doing here, Marlon.” Aaron deadpanned, trying to stop himself from laughing at Marlon’s discomfort. 

Marlon lifted a bag of food up. “Chas may have mentioned that you two might need some help and with my cooking expertise I volunteered.” The man boasted, looking at the two men like they should be bowing at his feet.

“By volunteered you mean you were bullied into it.” Aaron ascertained, titling his head at the taller man, who deflated.

“Basically.”

Aaron let out an unexpected grin, for once pleased by his mother’s meddling, “Let’s go put our feet up, babe.”

“Aren’t we going to help?” Robert whispered as Marlon was setting up.

“Hell no.” Aaron replied, pressing a soft kiss to Robert’s mouth as the older man looked impressed. He dragged Robert to the couch.

Marlon stared at the two lounging bemusedly before shaking his head perceptively. Memories of a younger Aaron flashing through his head, the teen who mooched off Paddy was now laying contently with his partner, taking responsibility for the family they created.

Marlon was glad for him.

“Oh Robert!” The man exclaimed, drawing attention back to himself, “Lisa mentioned that she wanted to see you. I don’t think it’s urgent, but it must be important if she wants _your_ help.” His laughter died off at Robert’s stare.

After all this time Robert was still amazed by the Dingles and slightly jealous of how close they all were.

\----

Hours later he found himself knocking on a weathered wooden door, the golden plated latch close to falling off. 

The urge to make a good impression on the Dingles family matriarch struck, he was dressed in his long grey coat, pink shirt and tie underneath to contrast his blue suit. An extra layer of the confidence he exuded. His precious three-month bump safely concealed.

Liv that morning gave him a discerning look.

_(“You’re going to be boiling.”_

_“Shouldn’t you be meeting Jacob before college starts up?” _

_Liv took a big bite out of a green apple, “Just looking out for my niece or nephew before I go.” She bantered, “Some people look terrible when they’re pregnant,” she paused thoughtfully, getting up for the door, “you’re not one of them.”_

_The man rolled his eyes as she slammed the door behind her. _

_Still, Robert stared down at his coat and unbuttoned it.)_

Lisa’s soft voice called out that the door was open.

He walked in to see her sitting in the armchair with a colourful throw on top of it, highlighting her grey hair. She emanated motherly comfort, he turned to see Chas and an arrogant Charity at the old long table he last saw at Christmas.

Chas sipped from her mug, before giving him a fond nod, “Let me see that grandchild of mine!” She exclaimed getting up to put her hand on his stomach, “There’s months of this to enjoy.” She advised at her son-in-law’s put-out look.

“Great.” He muttered; eyebrows raised.

Charity had a mug in her hand also, they must have been doing their weekly hanging out session, “Isn’t this cosy… Mind you, isn’t it weird that your kid’s going to be practically the same age as Aaron’s brother? Well maybe not knowing our family.” She mocked, “Hey maybe you two could go to the same birthing classes, there’s an idea!” She sniggered, pushing the twos buttons.

“Charity!” Lisa sternly admonished, she beckoned Robert over, “Hi love, I’m glad you could make it. Come sit down.”

“Is something wrong? Marlon mentioned that you wanted to see me.” It was unusual for Robert to be at Wishing Well, let alone be invited up here, the home’s rustic interior juxtaposed his usual taste but there was something soothing about it, decorated with years of memoirs. A proper home for a family, it was in its own realm removed from the drama of the village, like its own cove. The memories of the Christmases he spent here making him feel safe, he could envision his child being a part of one of the Dingles Christmas blowouts with Aaron and Liv at his side.

The woman got up and grabbed a pile of papers all crumbled at the bottom and passed it to the man, “I needed some advice, while I was up at Scotland there’s this garage that’s been left for me. I want to leave it for our Debbie and Belle. I thought out of everyone in our family you’d be the one who knows how to deal with it.”

“How are you sure that Robert isn’t going to swindle you out of it?”

Chas jabbed a sharp elbow into her side, grinning at Charity’s pained moan, “Shut it you. He helped you out with Noah, didn’t he?”

She looked a little guilty at the reminder, “Well… I guess I owe you one.” It was probably the closest to a thank you that he’d get from her. 

Lisa looked a little annoyed before fondly turning to him, “Robert, you should really come by more often to one of our little weekly sessions, I’d love to see more of you.”

“Yeah sounds good…” He swallowed hard, not used to heartfelt feeling the woman was throwing his way, “Right, I’m not so sure what I can do legally, but this seems like a legitimate great opportunity for Belle and Debbie, I can get my solicitor to talk to you if you want.” He assured.

“Oh, that would great, if you’re sure that it’s no bother Robert.”

“It’s fine.” He nodded, before his phone vibrated.

He looked down to see a voicemail from Diane, no doubt to criticise him more. The other women saw how subdued he had become.

“Rob?” Chas questioned.

He snapped himself out of it getting up, “Just spam.”

“Sugden sit down.” Charity called out, oddly reminding him of how she spoke to her children.

Robert sighed before slouching down, the womanly gazes tearing down his walls, “Diane.” He said, shaking his phone at them.

“Ah, so you’ve told her then, no doubt she’s smothering you the way I’ve been to Aaron, she must be overjoyed this is the best news you’ve all had in a while.”

Robert wracked a hand over his face before squaring his shoulders, “Actually she’s known as long as you all have. This is the first I have heard from her in a while. She’s not happy about it, if anything I think she thinks it’s the worst news she could have gotten…” 

“What?” Charity said confusedly.

“She has got some nerve.” Lisa added, face sad, “Why didn’t you or Aaron tell us?”

“He doesn’t know does he... Robert!” Chas berated, “Love, you need to.”

“No.” Robert shook his head, his lips pursed as he shuffled forward, turning to the direction of his mother-in-law, “He’s been so happy lately, he doesn’t need anyone bringing him down. I can handle whatever message Diane has left.”

“Play it.”

“Play what?”

“The message!” Charity said exasperated, getting up and grabbing his phone before he could even blink. She stood next to him, pressing play.

_“Hi Robert. I just wanted to tell you that your sister knows… Poor Victoria, she’s heartbroken over this. I still can’t believe that you could be so selfish and rope Aaron into your mess. You’re the reason she doesn’t want to ever come back to the village,” _

Robert’s face dropped at that, realising his stepmother was drunk and upset in the middle of the day because of him, this was all his fault.

_“…I’ve never been so ashamed in you! Robert, your sister and I have spoken, and I think it’s best that you keep your distance from us. We don’t want to be near whatever problems you will cause for that innocent child. I feel sorry for you, I really do. Both Aaron and Liv deserve better. Maybe it would be better if you were the one gone… Andy should be here too but he’s not. Jack would be so disappointed! Now I’m just left with **you**, the one I barely like most of the time! I must be getting punished for something.” _Her words started to show that she was getting more progressively drunk_, “I know who and what you are. Calculating. Knowing you, it probably isn’t even Aaron’s or you are planning to get rid of it while his back is turned, perhaps that would be better for everyone... I heard his family are so happy but it’s only because of Aaron, trust me Robert, I love you but… Who really wants you around? Not me and certainly not them...The minute that baby is born, you will become **nothing** to them.”_

The dial tone rang out, asking if he wanted to replay the message. He didn’t.

“I’m going to kill her!” Chas yelled horrified, her hand on her own bump.

Charity was trying to calm her down, shouting about how stress wasn’t good for her baby, but Lisa was just staring at how still Robert had become, “Love?” She spoke kindly.

“I-I need to go, please don’t tell Aaron. It will just upset him.”

“Please stay.” Lisa said, but Robert had already made up his mind, when was he going to stop running?

\----

Aaron was there when he had gotten back home, shoes still on so he must’ve just gotten back himself. He instantly pulled him into a hug, “Everything good?”

Liv watched the two of them.

Robert clung on tightly, melting into the soft touch of Aaron’s hand gliding across his back in soothing circles. He wrenched his eyes up, trying to keep his feelings at bay, “Perfect.”

Aaron’s hand stilled, “You’ve been gone a while.”

“Popped into work to get some files for Home James.”

“Robert… I know you’re lying.”

The blonde paused, removing himself from Aaron’s arms, “Did your mum call?”

“Lisa did, she sounded really upset, she said something about a voicemail and Diane. I didn’t really understand.”

“It’s nothing. She just got a bit drunk and left me a message this time.”

“This time?” Aaron questioned, watching Robert squirm at being caught out, “Babe, by now you should know to talk to me, what did she say?”

“You don’t want to know trust me… It’s not a big deal.”

_“Maybe you’re just worried that he’ll agree with her, come on Robert was she really wrong...” A familiar voice said._

A buzz sounded out and interrupted their conversation as Aaron went to let them in.

Diane walked in, “Robert I – “

“Save it!” Liv yelled.

“Woah Liv, calm down,” Aaron said, “okay somebody needs to start talking.”

“Robert, pet I need you to delete that message. I didn’t mean it.”

“What like how you didn’t mean to slap me? Just tell me, do you really think what you said.”

Aaron stared bewilderedly at the two Sugdens, “Think what?”

“It’s better if I just play it, I’m done trying to measure up to Vic or Andy, I can’t do it anymore…”

_“…The minute that baby is born, you will become **nothing** to them.” _The last of Diane’s message played back.

“It’s not the first time either, Aaron.” His sister told him quietly.

The Mill was at a standstill before a snarl rang out.

Aaron pushed Robert behind him, getting into Diane’s face, “How long have you been telling my husband this poison!”

“I was drunk! I would never have said that normally!” She defended.

“That’s a lie! You said that the day that everyone found out, you said that Robert was a liar!” Liv shouted, standing next to her brother.

“He needed to hear it from someone who cares about him!” Diane threw a hand out to her stepson, “Look at him Aaron! He needs to see the truth not be cocooned by you or Liv! Pet, I’m only trying to help.”

“Diane…” Robert said, “I’m sorry okay. I’m sorry that Vic and Andy are gone; I know I must be the last person you expected to be left with.”

“NO!” Aaron breathed heavily, “Fuck that, don’t you DARE apologise Rob.” Aaron yelled tone harsh as Robert still didn’t get it, didn’t get how wrong Diane was, he needed to get through to his husband the sooner the better, “The only person that needs to apologise is you Diane. Until you do that, get the fuck out of our house and stay away from us.”

“He doesn’t deserve a child okay! Vic feels the same.”

“Who are you to decide that?” Liv jumped in, “Robert takes care of me! Way more than I bet you ever did for him.”

Aaron scowled, placing a hand on his sister’s shoulders, proud of her and the bond that she shared with Robert, “He deserves everything! Including a stepmother that wants him near. If Vic really feels that way too, then she’s just as pathetic, if it was the other way around, he’d never say that.”

With a final glare, Aaron shoved her out of the door.

“You’re disgusting…”

How couldn’t he have noticed this was going on, was he so blinded by his own happiness and from the support of his own family and the few villagers that knew, that he failed his husband?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @andysrobert  
Tell me if there's anything you want to see and please comment! :)


	4. "Why are we so incomplete?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things bubble over with Al forcing Aaron to confront Robert about how he’s feeling. Aaron makes a decision that brings someone back to the village but will Robert be happy to see them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so a sidenote i’m really insecure about the smut scene but i had a go (it's also very uh 'kinky' if you will so if you're not into that please skip!)  
I combined the best parts of Mandy/Marlon from last week, i couldn't get the idea of it out of my head. Also, i really must love putting Robert through intense stuff... Hopefully it isn't too much of a rhetoric and you all will like it.  
Again i'm not a writer so if there are mistakes i'm sorry! :)

Aaron was sat down in the village hall, left in the fallout out of Diane’s words.

“I thought I was getting through to him, Liv. I need to speak to him.” His finger ran over the rim of his pint, disheartened. He was slumped in his seat clearly upset at himself.

Liv knew her brother would do anything for Robert; they were practically made for each other. The brunette practically drooled dreamily anytime he looked at him, nowadays even more so the moment he found out Robert was pregnant, her brother was a such an embarrassing soft touch sometimes. But he had the biggest heart, she worried that he’d blame himself for not noticing sooner, she couldn’t help but feel guilty that she didn’t speak up sooner.

She shook her head, grabbing at her brother’s hand, “Clearly talking or arguing isn’t getting you anywhere right now, maybe you just need to show him.” 

“How?”

Liv squeezed his hand turning her gaze to upstairs, “You’ll figure it out.” She replied sagely.

He turned to her, “I think I know how.”

\----

Aaron stood in their barn wearing one of Robert’s suits, unable to keep the grin off his face as he looked at Robert’s stunned expression, maybe Robert was rubbing off on him more than he thought.

He texted the other man earlier to appear in the purple hoodie and jeans he had left out from him and too get here as fast as he could without driving. The car would be a nightmare to clean from all the mud it would be coated in, he learnt that from experience.

“This is Al’s car!” The other man yelled; shocked, nostalgia striking him.

“I know I thought we could cheer Marlon up.” 

“And this is Mandy’s money?” Robert huffed, the music booming out the car was hilariously chosen, with the pile of money splayed across inside of it. Robert turned to him, “I’m impressed.”

He threw some in the air at Aaron’s surprise and started wiggling in it, unable to stop the laughter coming out from him as Aaron did the same. The whole moment felt light-hearted and so freeing that he could forget about all his problems as the money fell around them like a protective bubble.

He turned too fast and slipped. Aaron’s fast reflexes caught him.

“Careful!” Aaron pulled him back up gently, “We might have to wait a while though knowing Marlon.”

“I was hoping you’d say that…” Robert looked him down, biting his lip, “Where’d you get the suit.”

“Out of your wardrobe, I hope you don’t mind it getting dirty. They both needed to be taught a lesson.”

“So do I.” Robert replied, immediately turned on at how deep Aaron’s voice had become before smashing his mouth into his husband’s, “Get it off then…” he muttered, eyes dark, his fingers gliding over Aaron’s shoulders delicately, pulling Aaron’s clothes off, revealing the pale skin underneath.

They moved fast in taking the rest of their clothes off.

Robert laid himself across the back seats, the money cushioning his naked form, Aaron got on top of him gripping his hips, breathing loudly, “I need you.” 

“Yeah? Spread ya legs then babe, you know I’ve been imagining this for ages,” At Robert’s questioning look he elaborated, “You in my clothes… Your bump on show, stretching it out, with _my_ child, you’re gorgeous.” Aaron pushed a lubed finger in, pushing desperate kisses to Robert’s full lips, the other man’s fingers trailing to his boxers, his length went hard, he added another finger in.

Robert moaned, pushing Aaron into him more, wanting to feel closer. The brunette lifted Robert’s legs over his forearms and pushed himself slowly into the man’s entrance, feeling Robert’s nails dig into his arms, “You like that babe?”

“Yeah, Aaron please, faster!”

He couldn’t help himself as he repositioned them, shifting Robert onto his lap as the other’s man head popped out of the car, the roof being detracted beforehand.

Aaron thrusted in harder, “Rob, you’re so tight.” The air felt intensely hot as his husband fucked himself back on his dick, eyes bleary and back arching. 

Robert gasped wantonly as he sunk down on Aaron, “So full…” He bounced back on Aaron, almost pulling himself all the way off before sinking back down to the hilt of Aaron. His body transfixed with pleasuring his husband.

Aaron laid a heavy palm against the line of Robert’s neck; his alabaster skin shining.

Robert was all his.

Aaron slid his arm tenderly over Robert’s bump. Robert shivered at the touch, “You look so beautiful, I hate when your stupid suits hide it,” He thrusted into Robert harder, “you should be pregnant all the time, you’d have to quit your job…” Aaron pulled his hand hard in the other’s hair, making sure their eyes were interlocked. Noting Robert’s pupils were blown into a dark abyss, clearly into the fantasy just as much as he was, “Fuck, we’d have a whole football team and it would be all down to your swelling body, I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you… You’d be so horny you wouldn’t even be able to think until you pop the next baby out. You would like that wouldn’t you?”

“Yes! I’d be yours, always.” Robert cried, “Your pregnant slut, A-Aaron you’d own me from the inside out,” He keened as Aaron jerked into him, snapping his hips, “It’s- it’s all I want, only you… Only ever for you.” The blonde’s eyes rolled back, and Aaron reached a hand to his hardness, stroking it wildly making him stutter incoherently overwhelmed by the influx of pleasure and the slight stretch of pain jolted him back into groaning loudly, “Aaron… you’re so freaking good!” He panted, surprised that half the village couldn’t hear him yet, meeting him on every bounce.

He could feel Aaron’s intense gaze at him being so debauched.

Robert pushed his mouth into Aaron’s, making-out until he had to stop for air. He could sense when an idea crossed Aaron’s mind, the brunette grabbed a couple notes of twenties and stuffed them into Robert’s mouth, they could fare losing a couple.

Smirking at the older man’s astonished expression he pounded into him harder, “I love you!” Aaron cried, unable to stop himself from cumming into Robert.

Aaron still pumped his husband’s length and Robert shortly came after, on the interior of Al’s expensive white leather, “We need to clean that up.” The blonde chuckled before slumping against Aaron’s chest, “We’re insane… What is it with us and barns?” He said, breathless; pressing a final kiss to the corner of Aaron’s mouth.

This was a first.

“A- Aaron!” Marlon exclaimed, instantly shielding his eyes and stumbling back out the barn.

Whoops.

\----

“I have a confession to make.” Aaron said as they reached the scrapyard, one hand in his pocket and the other entwined with Robert’s.

The impulse to be protective rose up and if it meant Robert was more content, he would hold the other’s hand for hours.

Noticing the other man was shivering in the cold, he zipped his old purple hoodie up that Robert was still wearing, smiling reverently when he realised Robert basked in it. He placed a tender palm on the side of Robert’s face leaning in for a kiss.

“You did this for me?”

“Wanted to show you that I accept all of ya. If I had to that by embodying you and scheming, well it was worth it.”

“Uh? What would teen Aaron say, I’ve heard all the stories. You, Aaron Sugden-_Dingle_ was way more of a troublemaker.” He carried on despite his husband’s scoff, “Plus, we need to talk about you having the same haircut as then, mate.”

“Mum?” Aaron groaned at Robert’s knowing chuckle, “You hate it an’ all don’t you?” The brunette insecurely ran his hand over its short length.

The blonde shook his head, “No, I really like it. Makes your forearms look bigger too, which I’m not against.” He lifted their now joined hands and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s. His eyes went soft, “I don’t deserve you.” Robert said blissfully.

Aaron sighed, “This is what I need to talk to you about, Rob – “

“Aaron!” Paddy beamed, “I’ve been looking for y- you everywhere, I’ve got something for you!”

“Not now Paddy…” Aaron huffed, why did life always get in the way of him and Robert talking.

Another person’s steps could be heard behind Paddy, “Oi, Dingle I want a word with you and your sidekick!” Al yelled, walking up to the three of them, he internally groaned when he realised Robert was staring daggers into the other man. At least no one else was randomly popping up to the scrapyard.

The man clearly wasn’t in the new expensive car he anticipated he would be, annoyance wiping the smug look the man always had on himself. Aaron restrained a laugh.

“I want my money. Since your mate Marlon isn’t going to cough up, I imagine it would take him his entire life to even have that kind of cash, you two morons will just have to pay me back instead.”

“You what?” Aaron said irately, “We don’t owe you anything, mate. Do one.”

“He’s a part of your scruffy family, you wouldn’t want me to turn on you all, you’d regret that.” Al threatened, straightening his suit out.

“Say that again!” Robert growled.

Paddy still bewildered weighed in, “I don’t know what- what’s happened but surely we can work something out, boys?”

“No chance!” Robert replied, hormones building up. No one got to insult his and Aaron’s family. No matter how much they screwed the other man over.

Al had started it first.

“Calm down, Rob.” Aaron whispered hastily. 

“I’d listen to wifey, if I was you…” Al retorted, laughing at them mockingly, “Ellis doesn’t see it yet, but he will and when he does move out with me, he’ll be well rid of your scruffy lot. I heard from Kim that we could’ve been related.” Al moved to them closer, shaking his head in disgust. “Thank God for small mercies that he didn’t knock up your sister. Better yet she’s lucky she isn’t expecting from a Dingle, can’t sink any lower than that.”

“You say that again…” Robert breathed in heavily, knowing that Al didn’t know he was pregnant himself, bump safely hidden. However, the dig at his sister hit hard, how dare him? “You’re just jealous Marlon one upped you, didn’t he? That all your money and scheming with Jessie failed and she left for Dubai without you. At least we help our family, you couldn’t say the same about you and Ellis, could you? Now that he’s decided to stay at Marlon’s. That must hurt.” Robert added with fake sympathy, riling up the other man. 

Aaron watched frozen as Al pounced at the blonde trying to slam him to the ground, but his husband thankfully flinched back in time.

The man grabbed at Robert’s arm; Robert let out a shocked yell. Aaron instantly moved to grab at Al, trying to supress the feeling of murder but surprisingly Paddy got in there first, pushing Al back. Time was speeding past them.

“What’s the flaming matter with you? He’s pregnant!” Paddy shouted, uncharacteristically livid.

“I – I didn’t know!” Al answered back pathetically, looking regretfully at Robert.

Aaron punched him, unable to stop himself as anger thrummed underneath his skin. If he had hurt Robert and their baby, he wouldn’t have forgiven himself for not stopping this sooner. He felt overwhelmed, but the one clear thing was the instinct of protecting his husband, his entire world. He bit into his fist frantically, shame resurfacing in him again.

“I’ll call the police.” Paddy said, feeling up multiple pockets to find his phone. 

“No, I’m fine! We don’t need the aggro.” Robert replied, weakly smiling but his heart was racing, he messed up again, he put his child in danger just like Diane predicted he would.

“If you don’t go now, I’ll end you, mate. Do one. Now!” Aaron barked explosively into the other man’s face, dragging him up from the gravel he was sprawled on by his suit’s lapels. He breathed out heavily, a red mist still descending over him.

Taking glee in his petrified expression as he scurried off. He spun round on his heel to see Paddy checking Robert over, one strong hand on his sons-in-law’s shoulder.

\----

He felt shaken as he paced the port-a-cabin.

Aaron expected the minute after Paddy had left, that Robert would scream or shout at him for punching someone else, instead the other man was looking at him apprehensively.

He had just bundled the blonde at his desk chair, wanting him to rest as fast as he could after what had just happened. With Paddy agreeing Robert had no choice.

Fear hit him as he thought about what just happened.

Shame bubbled up. He should’ve done something faster, “I can’t believe that bastard!”

“Aaron.”

“I should call Cain or just the police myself, no way he’s getting away with this!”

“Aaron.” Robert tried again.

“I need to go sort this, stay here.”

“Aaron!” Robert yelled, “It’s not his fault, if anything it’s mine.”

Aaron stopped pacing and whirled around, his stance full of rage, “Have you hit your head or summat? None of that was your fault!”

“Diane was right, wasn’t she?” Robert added looking at the ground, self-hate laced in his tone, things kept on getting worse.

“No.” He shook his head furiously at his husband, “No fucking way.”

Robert peeked at him concernedly, “You’re fooling yourself, I pushed Al too far, I never stop myself. I can’t change… You’d be better off without me; this baby would be too.”

His face dropped, “You don’t think that. If you do, then…” Realisation hit him, Robert looked the same when Diane’s voicemail was played, he was keeping things from him, “Do you not trust me?” Aaron felt his anger slip away, he shrunk and sat down, keeping intense eye contact with his husband.

Did he still feel the same way he did in the hospital? Aaron thought that they sorted it. Clearly not.

“Of course, I trust you!”

“Then talk to me!” Aaron implored.

“Look I don’t want to fight, not now.”

“I’m worried about you.”

“There’s nothing to be worried about.” Robert said quietly, clasping his hands together as a sign of surrender.

He didn’t take the bait, “I don’t believe you.”

Robert averted his gaze, “It’s nothing.”

“If you believe that protecting me from what you’re feeling is what I want, you are dead wrong mate. I can handle whatever it is.”

“Aaron…”

“Babe.”

Robert shook his head getting up slowly for the door, but Aaron intercepted him, “I’m not letting you run away from how you’re feeling _anymore_, baby please.” The brunette rarely used that pet name, knowing the effect it had on his husband.

His husband who instantly paled, “I’m not made for this.” The man gestured at his frame frantically. 

“For what?” He asked softly.

Robert sat on the edge of Jimmy’s desk, “Being a dad. Being pregnant. Diane had a point I’m not exactly the paternal selfless type. I’m useless.”

Aaron’s heart panged the way it did whenever Robert wasn’t his usual cocky self. 

His heart panged a lot these days.

“You think I don’t feel useless? God I almost let that muppet hurt you. You’re carrying a part of my entire world inside you and I can’t even protect you properly.”

“No, Aaron… You’re amazing.” Robert pulled the brunette down into his lap, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Then why don’t you let me help you?”

“I’m trying… I just don’t want my baggage to mess us up anymore, I’ve put you through enough over the years,” He sighed, “I am happy you know, just sometimes, I can’t get my dad’s voice in my head. I just don’t want to disappoint you or the baby, if I’m around I’ll screw them up.”

“You won’t, you’re gonna be a great dad.”

“How do you know that?”

Aaron smiled boldly, cuddling closer into Robert, “Because you’ll have me helping you and the rest of our family. You’re not alone.”

“Doesn’t change the fact I’m a mess…”

“Oi! Robert Sugden-Dingle, I’m just as bad. You’re my mess. I know **_we_** haven’t really prepared for being pregnant but you’re the bravest person I know, you can do this, you are strong!” He said, voice low in the way it only did for Rob. Remembering the similar conversation they had before in the Mill, the one he stupidly let drop.

_(_ _Aaron sighed, “Babe,” he admonished gently, “I love you okay... I knew exactly what I was getting into when I married you, so don’t blame yourself, we can find another way.” he pulled his husband into another hug and looked upwards, “We got to stay positive okay, like you’ve been saying we'll make it happen.”_

_Robert just stayed silent before wrapping his arms tighter around Aaron, “I never meant to worry Liv either... **I just don’t know what to do Aaron.**”)_

“What if I’m not!” Robert yelled cutting off Aaron’s train of thought, “What if I just can’t be strong anymore, I’ve been trying to act like everything’s okay for you and Liv, but…”

“Rob?” Aaron begged him to carry on, needing to know.

“I’m just so _tired_.”

Aaron clutched at him harder, “You need a break, I get that. You don’t have to be strong anymore, just let me help you this time, okay?”

Robert stared at him in disbelief before shaking, big tears silently dropped down his face. Aaron knew Robert was internally berating himself, could see the moment where his husband's eyes clouded over; ashamed. He hated it.

“Why does this keep happening?”

“Don’t ask me, I’m always crying.” Aaron jested, listlessly, chest hurting at the sight of his husband collapsed into himself.

Robert let out a small teary giggle, “Could always use all that new money to buy some more tissues? We both need it.” The memory of their past sexual endeavour lightening the moment.

“Nah, definitely going into the baby fund you’ve been planning, babe.” Aaron rolled his eyes playfully.

“Don’t start. It’s a good idea!”

A thought hit Aaron, maybe Robert needed closure.

He obviously wouldn’t get it from Vic or Diane.

But with Cain’s help he could bring back a part of Robert’s family for him. 

\----

Robert stared down at the grave in front of him, his face hard and his mouth was set into a thin line, one hand was tied to the leash of the dog Paddy had found.

_(They were nearing their driveway hours later when someone bumped into them, well two someone’s._

_Paddy and a… German Shepard?_

_After settling into the Mill, Paddy sipped from his tea, “I was really hoping you – you and Robert would take him in.” he said, his tone without remorse._

_Aaron stared at the dog waggling its tongue out at him before exhaling, looking away, “Paddy… I don’t think it’s a good idea.”_

_Robert turned to him, “Is he safe around children?” _

_“Well – well yeah he’s er he’s been trained around new-borns and children of all ages! Poor thing hasn’t found a home yet, Aaron it would only be for a couple days! A week at the max!” _

_Robert knew the minute Aaron laid his eyes across the dog that he’s being staying way longer than a week, “Liv has passed her GCSE and I did agree…” he said gently, confused at why Aaron wasn’t jumping at the chance._

_Aaron threw out a cautious look at Paddy before turning directly to the blonde, “Are you sure… I don’t want to add to your stress.”_

_“I’m sure.” Robert replied firmly, his heart heating, it was just like Aaron to put his needs after his. It made him feel loved but ashamed that Aaron would throw away the opportunity for the pet he wanted for so long just because he wasn’t being as strong as he knew he used to be._

_“What’s his name?”_

_“Roger.” The vet said, “It’s a bit odd but it suits him doesn’t it?”_

_Aaron beamed silently, rubbing his hand through the dog’s soft fur, Roger leaning into his touch happily, “It does… So, if we wanted to keep him, could we? Liv would go mad if we didn’t.” _

_“You mean you.” Paddy said knowingly, “I could give you some of the stuff he needs out of the car now and If you sign some things later, then he’s all yours!”_

_Roger barked and Aaron laughed, “Welcome to the madhouse Roger.”)_

“Hi mum.” He laid down a lone crimson rose. “It’s been awhile.”

“I don’t know what you must be thinking about all this. Me. Vic.” Robert crouched down onto his knees, “You’re going to be a gran again!” His eyes watered at the thought of how elated she would have been, “I miss you so much, I know you’re up there doing your best for Vic and me, but she needs you more right now.”

A sad smile crossed his face, “That’s okay though, I have Aaron and Liv now, taking care of me. Mum, I don’t deserve them, but I bet you’d love them just as much as I do. It’s weird but sometimes Aaron reminds me of You. You must be sick of how much I go on about him, but he probably would’ve charmed you and the three of you would be ganging up on me.”

He brushed his fingers over the letters of her name, “I’m really messing it up, aren’t I? By now you would have wacked me around the head.” The blonde laughed quietly, his gaze trailed around the empty graveyard, he wondered if his mum was lonely even surrounded by all the graves around them.

It felt like something was missing, looming over him.

“Then again, dad would be hating all of this. His voice is still in my head all these years later. I’ll have to tell him soon. I wish you were here to tell me what to do… You always knew what to say.”

There was a pause as if she would answer back; the wind just gusted past him instead.

“I think Aaron’s planning something to cheer me up though, he’s been acting strange these couple of days but, when isn’t he?” he joked.

Things had gotten better, he truly believed, with Aaron’s help, that he _could_ do this.

He got up, “I love you, mum. See you soon.”

Someone’s foot trampled loudly against the grass, a hood over their head.

They were looking directly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Tumblr @andysrobert, please comment or leave what you want to see!  
Hopefully I don’t ‘baby’ Robert too much... He should be free of anymore intense stuff for a while now...


	5. "You're somebody else, only it ain't on the surface."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert might have been right when he said Aaron would be experiencing the symptoms himself too, just not in the way he thought. An old face returns to help before leaving again. Liv is as usual her amazing self having to deal with her nightmare little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hi again!  
The relationship between the two characters in the first part is really complex, so i don't think it would have been the best choice for them both to stay within this fic but one makes an apperance! Also, hopefully this a more fluffy chapter for you all. (Note: Aaron can’t get pregnant in this fic.) :)  
Please leave comments, it's what keeps me going! I need to do another re-read of this i think, so if there's any mistakes i'm sorry!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

Roger barked obliviously at the man.

He was dressed in scruffy clothes, a dark hood over his head and a black, muddy rucksack dropped by his feet. It was clear he hadn’t shaved for a while, sporting an overgrown beard and a worn look on his face.

“Andy?” He breathed out, letting his hold on the leash go distractedly. Roger went off to play near some shrubs to his side, tongue wagging.

“Hiya bro.”

There, after years, his older brother stood, in the flesh, grinning.

Andy Sugden had come home.

Robert walked closer, stunned. Andy’s grin faltered, unsure if the blonde was going to punch him or not. Robert pulled him into a gripping hug instead.

“I know everything Rob.”

Robert pulled away, “How?”

“I was in Scotland, Cain found me. Turns out I was right, Aaron is really good for you. I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me that Lachlan admitted it and that Aaron went to prison-”

“Don’t.” He barked, defences drawing up immediately, “I knew you would come back to judge us!”

“No!” Andy yelled his eyes becoming mournful, “I should have been here, but that’s not the point,” Andy looked at him strangely, “About Lee… Robert, I would have done the same and so would dad an’ all. You know he would.”

Andy clasped him on the shoulder, Robert shook it off instantly. He scoffed bitterly. The mention of his dad raising his hackles, “Why are you even back here?” he sneered.

His brother clearly thought that Robert couldn’t handle things, it made him feel insignificant again, like his dad was still judging him against the gold-standard that was his older brother.

It didn’t occur to him that Andy might have been genuine. 

“Vic needs me and right now so do you.”

“Don’t be the Saint we both know you’re not.” Robert said, hurt stinging him, where was his brother all the other times he needed him, swanning off with Chrissie or… Trying to kill him.

No, whatever progress they might have made when they said goodbye. It didn’t mean he could forget.

Andy grin drooped, if Robert didn’t know better, he would have thought he saw regret in his brother’s eyes, “I got your texts though, even if you did leave out a lot.” The brunette furrowed his brows but beamed. It was as if life had been breathed back into him now that he had a purpose, “I’m going to be an uncle, twice over. Never thought you’d have it in you.”

The uneasiness left his shoulders at seeing his brother’s genuine happiness, he felt the same way about Vic becoming a mother when he was able to forget what Lee had done to his sister. Aaron being his amazing self was able to aid him through the overpowering anger he felt. Robert could admit in hindsight that he went off the rails when it came to his sister, selfishly so. But it was because he _loved_ her.

Though in part some of his brother’s happiness was clearly aimed at him, it was weird, he had never been so excited by Sarah or Jack; the namesakes of his parents. 

_(Someone was screaming his mum’s name. _

_A younger Robert took a quick glance to his side, before the fire in the foreground engulfed his vision. His brother looked scared. Richie was on the ground choking. _

_How could this be happening?_

_“JACK!” Sarah screamed, pure agony in her tone._

_His father rushed into the barn, desperation clinging to his face. Eyes wild. The fire echoed a roar, its form hulking over them. _

_His dad was never some superhero, but Robert used to draw him as one - pinned onto the fridge with a pastel-green magnet, his mum beaming at the harsh crayon lines as if they were masterpieces. They must have been thrown in some draw somewhere, left to collate dust._

_The barn’s smoke looms over them, grey and dull. Somehow it feels like they’re both gone when Robert catches his breath again to think. _

_Then, there’s this pressure and it’s rising, rising –_

_and his eyes sting._

_When Jack returned, clothes singed by the burning amber, he returned alone.)_

“Does that mean you’re staying?”

“I can’t, Rob.”

Robert took a step back, tense, he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. He thought about how close Ellis and Billy were after all their fights, how Adam and Aaron used to be. The stories Diane used to tell of a younger Victoria, when she had a brown ponytail and sharper eyes, causing trouble for everyone after their dad had died.

Then poor old, wife-beater Andy Sugden had a breakdown.

How much Victoria had looked up to him, regardless.

He knew Andy was right though.

“It’s not fair.”

Andy gave him an inquisitive look.

“After everything. I mean everything, the years we didn’t get to spend together as a family, how come we didn’t get what everyone else here fucking has? No matter how screwed up they are, they still got to be together.” Robert found himself splurging everything he didn’t know he felt, the words that were so tightly coiled inside his chest. A resurfacing of a saturated jealously. The one he felt as he drove away a decade ago, leaving his brother dressed in ebony to run the farm, the brother that _belonged_. He paused, voice small, “You got to watch Vic grow up, through all the boyfriends or the fashion trends, you were there, I wasn’t.”

Andy let out an unexpected laugh, “’Fashion trends’.” He said, light heartedly, but there was a bewildered look on his face, like he didn’t know what else to say, “It was more complicated than that Rob…”

“Point is, I don’t want to lose you again.” Robert glared as his face flushed. Putting his heart on his sleeve, which especially to Andy seldom happened. Times really changed, or maybe he was becoming soft.

Andy’s head snapped up at the sincerity of his tone, “When we’re both in Emmerdale together, bad things happen.” He said warily, the morning chill biting at his cheeks.

Max. 

Sarah. 

_(“Did you kill Katie!”_

_“Andy… I love you; you know that.”)_

Clasping his hand on the blonde’s shoulder he spoke, “That doesn’t mean I don’t have your back, Rob. I love ya. Listen whatever Diane is going through, it doesn’t matter, you have me and you have the Dingles. I’ll stay in touch I promise.”

“Yeah?”

Andy drew Robert into another hug, “This isn’t the end. In a couple of years, I want to be on that babysitting list of yours, brother. Vic will too.”

Ignoring thinking about his sister he carried on, “You must have come back for a reason though,” Robert emphasised, “More than to tell me you’re happy you’re going to be an uncle.”

A loud yapping broke through his thoughts as Roger came back with a large branch instead of a stick in his mouth, expectantly looking at him to throw it. Andy gave Robert a look, daring him to throw it before turning himself and throwing it far.

Andy spoke sheepishly, “Debbie won’t let me see Sarah, I was hoping, now that she’s in Scotland with Jack, you could help? As her uncle an’ all.”

“Yeah, okay I can do that. Leave it with me.” Robert replied, knowing Andy wouldn’t have asked unless he was desperate.

Robert used to do ‘kind’ things for him once, a fake grin plastered over the cracks of loathing on his face, with a surreptitious hidden agenda.

The knowledge that Andy was going to leave last time was bittersweet. He hadn’t known Emmerdale without Andy for decades. He had done the same after Max’s death, driven away with big, glazing tears down his cheeks that were streaked with grey. His fingers shaking on the steering wheel, the air of death clawing at road behind him.

_Alone. _

_ Forgotten._

_ A disappointment._

This time felt different.

\----

An echoing retching garnered his attention from the bathroom as he left his keys on the side and Roger bounded up to Liv on the sofa, her schoolwork messily at her feet, he’d have to bring that up later.

“Aaron.” he called, walking in to see the brunette on his knees in front of the toilet.

“I’m dyin’.” Aaron moaned, before throwing up again, “Is this what it’s like for you and me mum, babe?” He flopped down against the wall, his now shorter hair, curling up.

Aaron hummed happily when Robert put a cool palm on his forehead, “You don’t have a fever…” He muttered, brows furrowing as his hand soothingly glided over Aaron’s skin, trying to keep his own nausea down.

“It’s probably summat I ate.” Aaron dismissed, looking less pale.

“Or the mountains of toast you’ve been shovelling into your gob!” Liv yelled, cackling.

Aaron placed a hand over Robert’s on his knee, squeezing, “Seriously Rob, it’s nothing.”

\----

Robert would’ve forgotten about it if the next week Aaron hadn’t burst out crying at the sight of their sonogram he pulled out, keeping his own copy close when he wasn’t showing it to everyone with pride, everyone meant _everyone_. Even David had seen it.

It was quite adorable, the hardest man in the village, (according to Marlon _only_) melting like goo over it. The village had seemed to take the news well, with only Bear still uncomfortable when he was around Robert, Aaron glared him down though.

Diane had stayed out of their way.

Aaron turned his watery puppy-dog eyes directly to him at the table, Liv looked at him oddly, as he snuffled, wiping his eyes with his green sleeve.

Robert set his fork down, “Are… you alright, Aaron?”

“I’m just happy.” Aaron snapped, stance fiery as he crossed his arms, before piling seconds onto his plate, looking at his family like he expected them to comment.

“Maybe you should slow down, you look like you’re the one eating for two, not me.” Robert said, falling into the trap, trying to lighten the moment but Liv aimed an alarmed look at him as Aaron set a death-glare onto his husband.

“You callin’ me fat?”

“What, no!”

“You are!” Aaron accused, looking highly upset now, his chair scraped back loudly, “If that’s how you feel, I’ll be on the couch tonight!” The brunette stormed away, furiously rubbing more tears away.

“What was that?” Liv asked, bewildered.

Robert shook his head.

A couple of hours had passed, and Aaron still hadn’t come down.

Liv having enough of the tension pulled the book out of Robert hands, her eyebrows high, he sighed and ventured up the stairs.

Aaron had his red heating pad on his stomach and looked uncomfortable, heightening Robert’s nerves as he moaned, a hand over his eyes. He rushed over.

“You’re not sleeping on the couch tonight; I’m not having it.”

Aaron jolted as he heard his husband’s voice, so unfocussed he hadn’t even heard him come up the stairs, he pouted but Robert knew he well enough to know he wasn’t mad, just irritable. He laid beside him.

Aaron grunted, shrugging Robert’s touch away. “Babe, I’m not in the mood.”

“I’m not either. So, what’s up?”

“Other than you stickin’ your ore in it again, nothing.” Aaron growled, shifting away slightly, Robert peered over his shoulder and saw a tub of ice-cream, the one Aaron mentioned he needed to lay off of because their baby would be addicted by the time they were born and a bottle of ketchup, both nearly finished, he sighed.

“Don’t fret, it’s just a stomach-ache.”

“Again?”

“It’s fine.” Aaron mumbled.

Robert knew when not to push, getting up to the en suite bathroom, “Okay, let me take care of you then.” He returned with a wet white towel, placing it over Aaron forehead before turning off the lights and shrugging off his shoes, pulling them both under the covers and shuffling onto Aaron’s chest to press a light kiss to under his jaw, “You know I don’t think you’re fat right?” His kisses trailed down, Aaron arching into them.

He rubbed at the man’s chest soothingly, “I really, really like how you look.” He whispered huskily.

Aaron sighed blissfully.

“And when you’re up for it later, I’ll show yo- Oh. Woah.” Robert said quietly, pulling away and pushing himself up. A weird sensation pooling in his tummy, it was weak but there. Warmth instantly took over his mind as he realised it was from the baby, he pushed his palm deep onto his slight belly to see if he could feel it outwardly.

“Hmm?” Aaron opened one eye seeing Robert looking dazed, a hand resting cautiously over his bump, he sat up instantly, “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Robert grinned at him excitedly, “The baby, I can feel them I think, it’s not a kick but it’s this fluttery feeling. Think they want to say hi to their daddies.”

“Really?” Aaron said awestruck, relaxing at that. Aaron knew he wouldn’t be able to feel it yet, so he wasn’t disheartened. Regardless he placed his hand on Robert’s fledging growing stomach, rubbing the swell lovingly as he bent down to press a soft kiss to it, “Hi yourself, Bump.”

Robert huffed at the nickname Liv affectionately gave their baby, playing the role of a doting Aunt, he acted annoyed at it, but they all knew he was fond of it. Liv had been a comforting presence at his side from the beginning, her knack for being able to calm him down whenever he got insecure about anything.

Their bond became even tighter and it seemed at times she was even more protective of them than her brother. Texting him in college when she shouldn’t be or making sure he was eating all the right stuff, annoyingly so. The teen would be an amazing detective, Liv always knew when he had bought sweets, his sweet tooth was hard to kick. Despite her complaints.

If anyone would be able to figure out what was happening with Aaron it would be her.

\----

Aaron was in the bathroom, leaving an opening for Robert.

“You sure you don’t need a doctor or somethin’?” Liv questioned, pocketing the fifty quid note Robert slipped her way.

Chas was sat next to her, her bump was now huge and lower than the last time he saw her, settling into her hips. She should have been resting but the woolpack was now reopened, and she wanted to make sure that the move back went smoothly. She was still ecstatic over the news. Quickly taking over the space Diane had left behind for both Aaron and him. Chas, constantly, made visits to the Mill with Marlon in the morning, wanting to see her unborn grandchild and she had become very affectionate over her son-in-law.

Her eyebrow had been raised at Aaron when he walked in, pulling at his hoodie and groaning with Robert fawning over him, it was usually the other way around. Liv rolled her eyes behind them but dutifully got the drinks in, Chas noted she got Aaron an orange juice too.

Robert paused, he didn’t think it was that serious yet, but she had a point, he could tell Liv was worried herself, “Y’know Aaron, he wouldn’t like that. He could be bottling up things up again. He’s always fretting like a mother-hen about this one.” He said easily, hand gesturing at his stomach, as if he wasn’t the same. Although the image of Aaron in his head was more like a mother-bear, he shook the random thought away.

Liv placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “He’s the happiest I ever seen him, even more than that one-time he said that he went to the beach when he was little. He loved it.”

The picture they had of a beaming child version of Aaron holding onto his mum’s hand as he laughed popped up. It was in one of their many photo albums. His eyes watered at how fond he felt about them both. He was really was lucky to have the three of them in his life. Chas beamed at the thought of her son too. He wiped his eyes dry with his sleeve, the way Aaron always did, hormones were a bastard.

Realisation danced in Liv’s eyes, she smirked. “You sure he doesn’t _think_ he’s pregnant? He’s been eating all these proper weird things and all the throwing up, you two are practically both heaving in there one after another.”

Robert’s mouth gaped open, “W-what?”

Chas had cottoned on, “No not like that you idiot! There’s this syndrome thing, French or somethin’, you know like a sympathy pregnancy. I think once we tell him, he’ll snap out of it”

This was taking doting father-to-be to a whole other level, it was sort of sweet though, Robert’s heart widened at the thought. Aaron really meant it when he said they were in this together.

A pregnant, grumpier Aaron he grasped, wouldn’t be fun.

Although, his libido hadn’t been diminished by the pregnancy; Robert was a very lustful person by nature. So, the thought of a heavily pregnant Aaron with his hands pressed down against the kitchen table, one of his own hands cupping Aaron’s belly as he rocked into him. Tweaking a nipple as Aaron would moan loudly into his ear, made him rethink. Especially since Aaron hadn’t been in the mood for a while.

“I think we broke him.”

“Broke who?” Aaron questioned, peering at them all.

\----

Embarrassed, Aaron had vouched to do more football matches with the pub team to work the newly gained weight off, even if it was in his head.

Robert put his arm around him, when they had gotten back.

“It was insensitive wasn’t it.” Aaron said, a guilty expression in his face, he was an idiot, here his husband was trying to cheer him up when he was the pregnant one, still combating morning sickness and other aches throughout the day.

“No, it’s not like you did it on purpose anyways. Seriously, I think it just makes me love you more, it was kind of nice focusing on you instead.” The blonde stared at him intensely, “You have my back. You should take notes though and have my cool head too y’know.” He said, playfully, Aaron batting at his feet.

“Oi! You ‘cool headed’, shrrup. You’d be lost without me.” Aaron laughed, “Let me make it up to you though.” He purred.

“You could always start with getting practice in with rubbing my feet, mate.” He laughed at Aaron’s put-out expression, “I guess I could be swayed to table that for a better offer though.” He winked, “I have you to thank over Andy anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit i have a soft spot for Aaron calling Rob, "babe." (Also, "baby." but that might get confusing in this fic, anyways!)  
i've kinda oversimplified couvade's syndrome, so it's probably more different, irl.  
Tumblr @robdingle (open to any headcanons you want me to fit in.)  
<3


	6. "And I'd give up forever to touch you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go shopping and have their twenty-week scan and a gender reveal, not ready to tell the rest of their extended family yet. While Cain and Robert team up brieftly and make an unlikely duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, again, this chapter was something for someone with Tokophobia, but then again why not push myself. :)
> 
> I tried to give us all the fluff we need right now before today's episode, i'm still not ready folks.  
Sorry if there's any mistakes!
> 
> Anyways, leave a comment if you want, tell me how you feel! :)

Liv rolled her eyes bored as she chewed on a stick of gum.

Her brother and Robert were hunched over a crib catalogue in the store, Aaron looking up at Robert adoringly as the other man was scanning the pages fervently, she didn’t see what the fuss was all about.

“I’m just sayin’ one of my lot must have a spare wooden cot knockin’ around. We don’t need to buy everything brand new, babe.”

“No way is our kid going to be in of those death traps.” Robert shook his head, lips displeased and pointed at a picture, “Here, look at this one.”

“It’s massive.”

“So?”

“In metallic grey, with maroon covers, Rob it looks like a bloody prison!”

Robert frowned, “Fine.” He crossed his arms, “Like they won’t know what that looks like being part Dingle.” He muttered quietly, ignoring the unsettling feeling he got whenever he thought about his nightmare in the pub’s backroom.

Aaron chose to overlook the comment as he sighed frustratedly. “What about that one?” he threw out, pointing at the black and brown wooden one with a wavy frame.

“No.”

“Rob!” Aaron groaned; they’d only been doing this for a couple of hours now, but it felt like years.

A shop assistant peered he way down the aisle, with her ginger hair tied up loosely and she had sharp brown eyes. Her name badge over her chest proclaimed the name ‘Laura’ in big bold text. With a smiley face next to it.

Aaron and Robert both paused and gave her twin glares. Laura’s smile faltered and she scurried away.

Liv couldn’t help but beam, her brothers were both nightmares.

That was the second shop assistant they’d scared away. The first one looking close to tears as the two men argued over rocking chairs.

Aaron wanted one more homely while Robert wanted something more expensive and contemporary. They ended up with one in navy with a wooden frame. It screamed Robert’s touch.

Liv pushed her way in between them, scanning over the pages, her artsy eye immediately drawn to one in lemon with soft cream sheets, “That one.” She said decidedly, both her and Aaron looking over at Robert, who nodded.

\----

Robert was back on another hospital examination table, lights dimmed.

Liv was sat in the waiting room wanting to give the two their privacy for their twenty-week scan, memories of Grace suddenly making the two twitchy, both putting on a brave face as they went in together.

The teen found herself feeling nervous as well.

Liv cared more than she ever expected she would, she needed things to go well. For her brother and Robert’s sake but also her own.

She felt herself being protective over her brother-in-law and Bump, it was vastly different to how she felt about him when she first crashed into the village. If anything went wrong, it would devastate him, and she wanted to shield him from that.

She just had to wait, already impatient.

The scan had snuck up behind them with all the drama ensuing in the village, Aaron suddenly finding himself with another sister; Eve.

Aaron instantly had fallen in love with her, cradling her close any chance he had.

Robert couldn’t help but ache to see Aaron holding their own child the same way, but for now he was content with them being safe and warm inside him, he wondered if Aaron felt relieved or jealous that he wouldn’t be able to experience their pregnancy the way he was.

The memory of Aaron’s sympathy ‘pregnancy’ not far off his mind.

It didn’t seem to be the case though. Now at a week away from five months, Robert’s stomach resembled a proper bump. Aaron preened around the village and was constantly remarking that it was seemingly changing daily and looked less like, ‘he was down getting hammered at the Woolie every night.’

Definitely the younger man was playing the part of an ecstatic expecting father-to-be.

A midwife was doing their scan, Dr Wynters being busy in surgery. She looked at the two welcomingly in her pink scrubs, “Now, is it going to be a surprise or do you two want to know the sex today, if your baby is cooperating of course.”

The two had decided that they’d only tell Liv, wanting to keep it a secret from their extended family, choosing to cherish the gender privately, both having no real preference in the end.

“We want to know.” Aaron spoke softly, hand in its usual spot of clutching Robert’s as the midwife glided a wand over Robert’s stomach.

“Right, I’m seeing no abnormalities, a healthy weight and height. Strong heartbeat…” The machine beeped as she took a final measurement.

“Are the kidney’s okay?” Aaron questioned quietly, gripping Robert’s hand tighter.

“Everything’s perfect.” She assured, “Now let’s see what you are having…” The midwife turned the screen around, countenance kind, “Congratulations, you’re having a baby girl!”

“A girl?” Aaron breathed out, “Rob, we’re having a daughter!” his expression became dazed as he grinned, overjoyed tears welling in his eyes.

Robert’s gaze kept flittering between Aaron and the monitor, “Guess Adam was right all along.” He spoke as the midwife went off to print their sonograms.

Aaron softened like he did when they were alone, “Love you.” He whispered gently, kissing at the side of Robert’s forehead before placing a hand on Robert’s bump, “Love you both,” His mouth curled up into a smile when Robert’s eyes met his, “So much.”

Robert placed his hand on top of Aaron’s, practically a pile of mush, “We love you too.” Robert dragged his hands up and clasped Aaron’s cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Liv bounded up to them, noticing Aaron’s massive grin and arm around the back of Robert’s leather jacket, still as protective as ever.

She assumed nothing was wrong. Liv let out a relieved breath, “So spill. Another girl to spoil or is it a boy?”

“Girl.” Robert replied, “You’re having a niece.”

Liv cheered and jumped up, pulling him into a hug, “Thank fuck, I’m not outnumbered anymore.”

The other man grinned boldly at her.

“Language, _Olivia_.” Aaron scolded, already in his ‘dad-mode’ that came on after every hospital visit but couldn’t help but beam at their little family as Liv cringed at the use of her full name.

“Nah, never know could have a surprise like Chas.” Robert joked.

“That was only because that muppet, Bear, can’t read.” Aaron grumbled, rolling his eyes at the mention of the older man.

Things were good.

\----

Aaron groaned blearily; one eye peeked open adjusting to the darkness.

A soft continuous noise woke him up.

He shifted and turned wanting to wrap his arms around Robert when he realised the older man was sitting up.

Robert was humming, his white top lifted.

His eyes adjusted and Aaron felt enamoured.

The baby had started wriggling and kicking, they had made an active baby according to Robert.

Aaron couldn’t feel her yet, but the sight of Robert eyes glazed and hair unkempt and fluffy, reverently tracing his long fingers over their baby and the clusters of freckles on his bump, lit him up inside with joy.

Robert was propped up by one of the pregnancies pillows his mum recommended after they had picked up on Robert rubbing his lower back uncomfortably whenever he went to bend for anything, the pregnancy furthering his back problems.

Aaron would have bought it happily any other time but realising it on a Monday evening at _eleven pm_ by a text from Chas leading to Robert kicking him out the bed and him driving out to Hotten to stand in a vacant freezing Argos because Robert had not wanted to wait any longer, was slightly annoying.

He may have even told Robert that, if it wasn’t for the fact that he knew better to question Robert why lately; the older man would just bat his eyelids and mention how he was the one carrying their ‘bump’. Aaron would find himself melting to his demands.

Robert must have had some special mind tricks that only worked on him.

If anything, he was saving the village from a pregnant Robert on the rampage… He shuddered at the thought. Jimmy had already started to bribe him to find ways to keep Robert off work, his husband working him harder than ever when he wasn’t berating him.

Still, it was adorable to see his ‘professional’ husband, on a mountain of pillows happily shovelling vanilla ice-cream into his gob from the tub that was precariously balanced on top of his belly.

The blonde seemed younger and refreshed, Aaron wanted him to look like that forever; content with the world.

Robert was humming the tune to, _Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. _

He still couldn’t believe it; he resisted the urge to grab his phone.

Robert suddenly grabbed his hand, placing it over his stomach.

Of course, he sensed that he was awake. Aaron paused before he realised, he could feel something, a soft tap against his palm as his daughter kicked, elation filled him.

“Weird huh?” Robert said softly, offering a tired smirk.

Aaron just looked at him, eyes flittering fondly over his husband’s face and his more pronounced freckles, “Amazing.” He replied, voice hoarse from disuse.

Robert yawned, rubbing at his eyes sweetly and clearly trying not to fall asleep. Aaron frowned.

“Babe, go to sleep you look knackered.”

“Not yet,” He said stubbornly and rubbed the top of his belly, soothing her kicks, “I don’t like to leave her awake on her own.”

Aaron propped himself up on elbow and brushed Robert’s fringe back, “Soft lad, ey what are you like? You’ll never get any sleep like that, muppet.”

Robert stared at him back, pupils dilating and with fond features, pouting before acquiescing. He pulled his shirt down with a final circular rub to the baby.

Aaron opened his arms and waited for Robert to shuffle into his rightful place, the blonde tangled his fingers into the black material of Aaron’s shirt and placed his head under the brunette’s chin, exhaling a happy little sigh, burrowing into his husband comfortably. The feeling of love blooming.

“You happy, baby?” Aaron whispered, pleased.

Robert mumbled inaudibly, sleep claiming him as he clutched onto Aaron harder, body responding to the brunette’s voice.

Aaron joined him.

\----

“Jimmy… Do you do any work when I’m gone?” Robert growled, slamming down files onto the other man’s desk.

“Ah, Robert I was just about to do those…” The man greeted, dopey smile on his face.

“These were due this morning.” Robert said tightly, muscle working his jaw.

Jimmy took another bite of his sandwich, talking while chewing, “I know but Nicola has been working on the campaign, so I have to do twice the work, Robert. I can do the files later after lunch.” The man dropped a piece of lettuce from his chin, it fell onto a file.

Robert sighed, raising an eyebrow, “I hate you.”

Jimmy laughed, “You know Robert you shouldn’t raise your blood pressure, when Nicola was having Angelica, she was one step away from blowing a gasket and hospitalising herself.”

Robert glared at him silently with one eye twitching, feeling a headache come on.

He opened his mouth –

Jimmy gulped.

The man got up, “I can do them at the café, see you later mate.” He hastily packed his stuff up and rushed out of the cabin passing Cain on his way out.

“Still a dictator I see, Sugden.”

“What do you want, Cain?” Robert shuffled into his chair painfully as the baby jabbed herself in what felt like his ribs. 

The Dingle placed a decaf Americano in front of Robert before sitting across from the blonde.

“Thanks?” Robert said, hesitantly picking up the drink.

Cain waited a beat before speaking, “I think Moira is having an affair.”

Robert’s mouth dropped open; drink forgotten.

“I need your help dealing with it.”

Robert leaned back in his chair, hands clasped together over his stomach, smirking, “Aw Cain, I’m honoured. I didn’t know you thought about me so highly.”

Cain glowered, “This was a bad idea.”

Robert waved him down, “You’re here now so… Who is the other man, he must be an idiot to go for Moira while you’re in the picture?”

“Nate.” Cain grounded the name out, laced with rage.

“That would be it.” He swivelled back in his chair, “Huh, my money would have been on Pete.”

“Sugden!”

“Alright, alright. What do you need me to do?”

Robert was an idiot and Aaron was going to _kill_ him.

To be fair it wasn’t anything illegal, he just had to distract the boring lad until Cain was able to set up a camera in his caravan. He left his phone on his knee waiting for a text to confirm it was finished.

So here he was sat in the kitchen with Nate at the table.

“So, why is it that you’re here again?” Nate asked.

Robert turned his gaze to him, eyes wide and innocent as he batted them, “Oh, you know, just checking up on family… Speaking about family, tell me how it is working under Cain, must be a pain right?”

“Nah Cain’s alright.” The other man responded.

“Oh, come on, you can tell me.”

The other man peered at him unenthused, “He’s a good boss.” He stood up, “I need to go and change, see you… Robert.” 

“Wait!” Robert exclaimed, scrambling to find a reason to keep the wooden man from leaving, “I’m worried he might be… Playing away.”

Nate looked at him annoyed, “Why would that be any of your business?” He questioned, heading to the door.

Robert looked at his phone as if a text would magically pop up the same second.

“Ow!” He yelled overdramatically, clutching at his stomach, “Shit!”

Nate paused and turned to him concernedly, “You alright?”

Robert suppressed a grin, “Y-Yeah you go on, everything’s grea- “ He cut himself off with a way too loud keening moan.

Nate turned back to him, “Is it the baby? You’re not going into labour are you, isn’t it too early?” He panickily asked, tone somehow dull as ever. It was strange.

“I don’t know – ow.” He moaned, huffing loudly, begging Cain to hurry up.

“Let me go get Cain.” Nate said stiffly.

“No!”

Nate looked at him bewilderedly.

“Don’t leave me.” Robert said, frowning, hoping it was believable.

A text pinged onto his phone.

_Grumpy: [17:09] Done_.

Robert faked a relieved open look with Nate.

“Oh, you know what, I think it was just a massive set of kicks. Baby’s got strong legs.” Robert said, standing up and straightening his back, “I’ll see you around, Nate.” He said, saluting on his way out. Nate’s brows furrowed as he stood blinking blankly.

He still had it.

The baby and him made a great team.

\----

Cain came over to where he was sat near the back of the pub, placing an orange juice in front of him this time.

“Is this your new thing.”

Cain’s scowl hardened, ignoring him, “You’re alright, Sugden.”

Robert scoffed, “Glad to know you think so, hearing those words from you mean oh so much.” He mocked.

The corner of the older man’s lips tilted up, “This is the commentary our Chas is fond of?”

“What can I say, I’m likeable.” He winked.

“In your dreams, _Freckles_.” The older man laughed lowly at Robert’s stunned expression before walking to the bar.

What he didn’t expect was for the older man to come back and sit with him. As if he was on lookout duty, Charity at the bar gave Cain a nod.

“What’s going on?” Robert asked.

“Nothing.” Cain sniffed, taking a sip of his pint.

They sat in silence before Cain looked at him oddly, “You not going to eat?”

Robert blinked slowly at Cain, while sipping at his free drink, “I’m good.”

Cain sighed and got up and went back to the bar of the woolpack and went into the back as Robert watched confusedly, he didn’t understand his husband’s family sometimes. He popped back out with a burger and plate of chips.

“On the house. Eat.” Cain commanded gruffly.

Robert picked up a chip tentatively as Cain watched closely.

“It’s not poisoned.” Cain deadpanned.

He ate slowly as the other man relaxed looking pleased.

“Good.” The Dingle said when Robert finished, “Dessert?”

Robert raised his eyebrows, “Cain.”

Cain carried on, “Good for the bab’ ain’t it. You need some more weight on your bones, according to Lisa.”

The blonde wasn’t sure what to make of that, “Alright. Thank you.”

“We look after our own, Freckles.”

“I’m starting to miss, ‘_Sugden._’” He gestured at his belly, “Want a feel?” Robert said, snickering at Cain’s freaked out expression. Bear from across the pub looked disgusted before Charity whacked the back of his head.

Perhaps he made a friend, he thought when Cain gave Bear a death glare.

\----

Roger was the only one who greeted him when he got back, barkingly incessantly at his feet. Before rushing off to chew at another pair of his shoes, Robert internally huffed before calling out.

“Hurry up will ya, Aaron!” Liv yelled out from upstairs, “He’s here!”

“Relax!” Aaron shouted back, “Almost finished.”

Robert climbed up the stairs where he met a nervous looking Aaron and Liv. Aaron chewed at his lip; his sleeves were pulled down as he looked down at his feet. Liv smoothed her ponytail before pulling him into what used to be their spare room.

The room was painted in a light shade of yellow, which looked gold when the sunlight hit it, with white accents. Liv must have painted cerulean swirls above the cot, the two colours complementing. It was fully furnished in a style that Robert wouldn’t have opted for, but it _worked_.

It was heartfelt.

“You hate it don’t you, Liv I told you this was a bad idea.” Aaron hissed out to his sister who kicked at his legs with a snarl.

“This was your idea too!” She snarked, throwing her ponytail back playfully.

Robert let them bicker as he sat down in the rocking chair, blinking his eyes to stay awake, his disrupted sleeping pattern taking its toll on him throughout the week.

“It’s lovely.” He said.

Liv and Aaron both stopped and stared at him, analysing to see if he was genuine. Liv knocked Aaron’s shoulder, “I want a pocket money raise.”

Aaron scoffed fondly, “No chance.”

“Using Cain to distract me, I didn’t expect that.” Robert added, raising a questioning brow to the siblings.

Aaron bemused looked at Liv, “Cain?”

“You didn’t ask him to watch me at the pub?”

Aaron shook his head, “Nope.”

“Good, I would have preferred you watching instead.” He quirked his lips suggestively, Aaron shook his head, smiling until he realised Liv was quiet.

Both him and Robert peered at her worryingly.

“You’re not mad we did this without ya are you? We just wanted to treat ya and Bump without you frettin’.” She said, directing her full attention to Robert.

Robert blinked multiple times, processing Liv’s fear, always taken aback when she showed her affection for him, bare on her face.

He tilted his face before getting up and pulling her into a hug, “You did good, kid.”

“Eurgh, get off!” Liv laughed, but held on tightly.

Robert groaned, “Ouch, alright, baby wants in on the hug too.”

“Is she kicking?” Liv asked excitedly, pulling back and placed her hand on Robert’s bump, frowning when she couldn’t feel anything.

Robert pulled her hand lower to the left side of his stomach, “Right there.”

Liv let out an awed noise and dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve, “This is too soppy, ugh what is Bump doing to us.” She laughed, happy to find her family expanding.

Finally having a home that was a _home_, not how it was like with her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @Robdingle :)


	7. "Something scratching its way out, something you want to forget about."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert both have to deal with their sisters, while Vic's return to Emmerdale may not be what Robert was hoping for... The boys also discuss how they want their future to be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy halloween!  
This chapter doesn't have anything spooky within it since i have zero sense of time but regardless i hope you enjoy it! Especially those who are into kinky (talk wise) smut.  
Canon right now is a lot... So, i'm throwing myself into this fic.  
Sorry for any mistakes. :)
> 
> Also, sorry to those who are major Vic/Diane fans...  
Let me know what you think. :)  
Might be triggering for those who suffer with alcoholism. Take care of yourselves.

It was the next morning and the sky was a milky grey.

Robert had rushed off to work with a press of his lips to Aaron’s cheek and a swinging messenger bag bouncing behind him, passing Liv quickly.

She said a hi to Aaron, but he didn’t respond, staring distractedly at his phone.

_“Probably googling some boring baby fact. Or a flight to Dublin, where mum is staying.”_ Liv thought. She eyed the sonogram pinned onto the massive silver fridge, she sighed. _A girl._

She wasn’t jealous, she _wasn’t_.

Aaron shoved a piece of toast into his mouth obliviously; not looking up.

Liv put on her backpack that was filled of college work she needed for the day. She pulled her phone out.

_Jacob: [13:00] Skipping. You up for meeting at the pavilion? _

She said a soft bye and Aaron waved a preoccupied hand at her before turning his attention back to his phone.

\----

Aaron greeted Robert from the kitchen as he came back from work, just finishing walking Roger himself, the dog sitting by his feet. He brushed a hand through his dark fur, appreciating the dog’s soft hum of affection.

“No Liv again?” Robert questioned, looking around the room, frowning at her noticeable missing presence. The teen usually came back around the same time he did on a Wednesday. She hadn’t for the past two weeks. He missed it and the sense of family it would reinforce.

Aaron shook his head, “She’s probably out with Jacob and Noah.” He dismissed not thinking much of his sister’s strange behaviour lately, chalking it up to her wanting her own space without all the impending changes that would happen next year, “Anyways, any Bump updates?” He added, with a nonchalant tone but his eyes widened like they wanted to soak up every detail. The man had started to question Robert about their daughter after any long period of time the two weren’t together, not wanting to miss anything.

Robert grinned, taking off his jacket. He patted his stomach before sitting down heavily, “The usual, Bump’s still kicking and crushing my insides.” He mumbled before kicking one foot out, Aaron gave him a look as he sighed, “My ankles… Is it too soon for them to be swollen?” He clarified. Unsure how to feel about it, still attached to his past figure but Aaron throughout the last couple of months had made him feel normal and desirable, so he wasn’t overly upset, just uncomfortable.

Aaron frowned. “My mum probably knows.” He didn’t want to sound too concerned and set Robert’s insecurities off, as a first-time parent Robert had already started planning everything to his impossibly perfect standards and Aaron had struggled to keep up, so he left the reigns up to his husband, trusting the blonde to let him know if he needed anything as he tried not to hover so overtly.

Robert sighed dejectedly, “Would’ve been nice to have Diane here to tell me or Vic.” He gave a thoughtful look, “Weird that we’re both pregnant and she’s not here to talk too.”

“Weirder than how you’re the only pregnant man in the village?” Aaron asked. He got up to the sofa and placed Robert’s feet in his lap, wanting to decrease his nerves, “For now.” He added, pulling the man’s socks that matched his own off and started to use the heels of his palms to dig into the man’s ankle and foot.

Robert stared down at the curve underneath his shirt, “It’s not really as bad as I thought it would be. No one seems to really care.” Letting out a pleased noise as Aaron started to expertly massage his feet, moaning when Aaron found a knot. “How do you know how to do that?” Robert questioned, more relaxed than before, playing into how the two men had found themselves in a new strange, healthier mental state that had become seamless.

“Jackson.” Aaron replied quietly, “Feels any better, baby?” The blonde responded with a contented noise, smiling brightly at the brunette. Aaron reciprocated his look, happy he was able to comfort his husband whatever way he could, reminding him of when him and Paddy had a bet going, on who could help their pregnant partner out the most.

He won seven-to-three; Paddy still owed him a pint. He would have done it no matter what, he loved being a doting dad and partner, but it was satisfying to rub it in Paddy’s face whenever Robert had sent him out on a cravings midnight run and Paddy only seemed to stick his foot in it with his mother.

He started to miss it now that Robert was further into his second trimester. He wasn’t sure how to voice it and he knew Robert could sense his changing mood. So, he blurted it out, “Would you do all of this all over again?” Aaron frowned when Robert didn’t look at him immediately, he twisted his hands together nervously as he let himself be fully exposed by his honest feelings.

Robert turned his attention to him, face serious and not revealing anything but he was open, “Have more babies?”

“I want more, don’t you?” Aaron swallowed before he replied, tone hopeful.

Robert opened his mouth to reply before his face dropped and he gasped.

The door had swung open loudly as Jacob stumbled in, one arm propping Liv upright. Roger started barking furiously, rushing around the kitchen table.

Aaron leapt into action and rushed over to bring her to the couch, Robert getting up and moving out of the way.

The teen was sweaty and pale, clutching a bottle of whisky.

It was half empty.

That’s when Aaron realised, she was drunk.

Robert dejectedly poured the rest of the alcohol down the sink, nausea rising at the scent. Aaron ignored the glugging noises as he stared down at his younger sister.

The teen was passed out on the sofa, hair splayed around her like a halo. He went to the cupboard and pulled out their spare orange, grey and white duvet and he tucked her in.

Aaron could feel his husband’s burning gaze behind him, he turned to meet the other man’s sorrow filled eyes. Disappointment clear on both their faces.

Not at Liv.

At themselves.

He went over to the table and sighed, picking at one of the fruits in the white bowl as Robert joined him, interlacing their hands. He sighed and pulled his hand away, covering his face in distress before sighing, still hypervigilant of his sister.

“We can’t handle Liv and here I am saying we should have another kid after Bump arrives. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Aaron spoke quietly, his insecurities now heightened.

“Aaron…” Robert admonished, hating that his husband was upset, wanting to fix it, he squeezed Aaron’s knee and spoke gently, “Liv’s her own person, none of this was your fault. It’s just, y’know, part of being a teenager, she’s going to be fine. It could’ve been not on purpose; I don’t think she would want to throw away all her progress like this. Or at least not without a good reason, this is just a blip.” Robert reasoned.

“Is she? Robert, my little sister’s an alcoholic.” Aaron looked down at his lap ashamedly, his vulnerable eyes hidden from Robert’s, “All of this started with me going to prison, letting ‘er down and she must have been so alone. I’ve let Liv down so many times. I should have seen this coming from a mile away.” He sounded so small and unsure of himself, Robert wanted to shake it away. No doubt Aaron had started to internalise this and use it against himself.

“You haven’t.” Robert said firmly, “She wasn’t alone. We got over prison. We both waited for you to come back and be a family again and we are! Liv would say the same, you know that.”

“She isn’t acting like it.”

“So, we find out why and solve it.” Robert said, determinedly and finally. “Okay?” He asked Aaron after a beat, the man just nodded slightly, still tense but less high strung.

Aaron unstiffened and he leaned back, rolling his shoulders, he stared directly into Robert’s face, “You didn’t answer my question, earlier.” He said suspiciously.

Robert laughed awkwardly, “That’s because Jacob stumbled in! Not because I was going to say no.”

“So, you do?”

“Yeah, well a bit after I’ve dropped this sprog but _yes_, course I do, idiot. I want us to have as many as we can without losing our minds.”

Aaron’s solemn expression transformed into a full-on sappy grin, rubbing a palm down Robert’s arm warmly. Robert scooted closer to him, clingy as ever, he reached out with gentle fingers and traced down the side of Aaron’s cheek caressing it softly in circular motions. The other man relaxed instantly, he would never admit it, but it was one of his favourite things about the older man, Robert always found ways to make him feel better and more self-assured.

“What made you think I changed my mind?” Robert asked curiously. 

“Just summat Paddy said a while back.” Aaron tried to dismiss. 

“What did he say?” Robert pushed, noting Aaron looking away anxiously, “Aaron.” He prodded, voice deepening.

Aaron sighed, brushing a hand through his growing hair, “How I need to grow up, like I haven’t got me own life to worry about.” He paused before carrying on, more annoyed, “Him and me mam are just stressed out over Eve and Paddy thinks we’re adding to it with all this Diane drama mum keeps banging on about.”

“Really now…” Robert said darkly, one hand placed on his bump, the other clenched, memories of a past life and a grain pit resurfacing. “I’ll call him.”

“Babe, no.” Aaron said, horror filling his eyes and the idea of Paddy calling him afterwards ranting and coming to visit. Sometimes, it would take hours for the man to get the hint to go away when he was being a bumbling idiot. Aaron loved him like a father regardless, but he wanted to forget about it.

Robert smiled sweetly at Aaron, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “Don’t worry I won’t chew him out… Too badly.” He titled his head to the side looking at the couch, “You stay with Liv, she’s our main priority. Paddy can shove it.” He muttered protectively a fiery look about him.

Aaron didn’t know if it was the hormones that made Robert seem happy to have someone to yell at or not as Robert dragged him into a loving kiss. His husband smiled gleefully as he dug his phone out to call his father-in-law and to go into the garden but not before staring directly at Aaron while rubbing at his stomach, “When you get here, you need to help me look after Daddy Aaron when he’s being an idiot.” Robert deadpanned, playfully.

Aaron looked daggers into him, “Don’t go spreading lies, she knows what’s up, muppet.”

The blonde from the start refused to talk in an unintentional but patronising tone (like his mum did with Eve), to his unborn child, proclaiming that he already knew their baby would be a genius so why bother. Aaron saw his point and did the same, it felt right.

Still, Robert chuckled as Aaron looked tempted to slap the phone out of his hands.

\----

A couple hours passed.

Liv felt someone stroking lightly through her hair as she opened her eyes blearily.

Robert gave her a toothy smile from where he was crouched on the floor, she winced knowing his knees were killing him.

“Hey, sis.” He whispered.

She sat up and groaned. Aaron was stood in front of her, leaning against the wall. Liv resisted the urge to whimper, still a little hazy. Aaron seemed unsettled at that but steeled his resolve, folding his arms, “Liv, what in the hell did you think you were doing!”

“Nothing.” His sister replied, glaring at the two of them.

Aaron’s head snapped up, and he looked upset, a big frown forming.

Robert cut in, “Is this another relapse… You can tell us, your brother and I just wanna help.” Robert spoke softly, trying to catch her gaze as the teen slumped against the back of the couch.

Aaron nodded in agreement, walking closer to her.

“It was just some fun.” Liv curtly replied, as if it explained everything.

“But why?” Robert asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern, and the lines in forehead became more prominent, it was clear he was worried. Knowing all too well what it was like to turn to drink whenever things got dark. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Liv shrugged him off and barked a bitter laugh, striking something inside of Aaron and a dark look crossed his eyes. “I don’t get you Liv.” Aaron said. “Everything’s fine and you go and do this and ruin any trust I have for ya. What are we going to do with you?” Everyone could tell he was lashing out and blaming himself.

Liv huffed in exasperation, mirroring Aaron and crossing her arms over her chest, “Don’t say that.” She murmured.

“Then spill.” Aaron barked, “Come, on Liv. You can tell me anything.” He said when he saw her wavering after a pause.

“Really? But I’ve been trying to! You two should be glad to have me out of the way. You’re both liars… I just wanted to forget okay!” Liv bit out, lips twisting into a snarl. She wished her brother would just leave her alone to wallow. She couldn’t face the idea that he wanted to send her away or forget about her, it made her chest constrict painfully. If he did then Robert would follow and so would the rest of the Dingles. Liv would be all alone again.

She wanted to scream at them, how could they do this to her? They told her they loved her a thousand times but were they just lying to placate her? Suddenly all her energy drained out of her body. Was she not enough? Of course, she wasn’t, the new baby would be their source of happiness and she would be stuck banging through a one-sided window, one the two men couldn’t see out of, but she could. She wanted her family back, but she didn’t know how to ask for them.

“Out of the way?” Robert said, thrown, sitting next to her. Aaron joined Liv on her left side, leaving her in the middle.

Aaron looked at Liv miserably, “We aren’t lying to you, we love ya. Why would we wanna get rid?”

Liv turned to him, eyes watery and big, “It’s what mum did, and now that you’ve found out you’re having a daughter… You’ve been so busy, I thought you didn’t want me around, waiting for the moment you wanted to replace and ship me off to mum’s, Aaron please don’t, I didn’t mean to get so drunk it was just... I couldn’t cope if you sent me back to mum’s, I can’t be the adult again – it’s too hard.”

“Never.” Aaron said firmly, wrapping an arm around his sister, “Sandra’s a muppet... We want you around, _always_. You make us a family. I’m sorry you ever felt like that, fuck I’d never do that you, I know what that’s like, so does Rob. You mean everything to us, don’t forget that. You’ve been feeling like this for weeks and it’s our job to fix it. I’m so sorry.”

Robert took Liv’s hand, his bigger hand dwarfing hers and placed it on his bump, “Aaron’s right. This one isn’t replacing you. She needs her aunt…” Robert tucked a strand of wild hair behind her ear, “_Sober_.” He added gently.

“Yeah?” Liv replied, frown receding as she felt a wiggle, like the baby knew instantly who she was. Her chest started to feel lighter, her brothers finding a way to uplift her.

“And I need my first daughter.” Robert said, pulling her into a side hug. “We’ve been total idiots, Liv, but we’re never too busy for you. You’re _ours_. Just like this one.” Robert added, rubbing at his bump to emphasise his point. “Besides, now that you’re grounded, you’re going to wish we aren’t around.” Aaron pressed a kiss to her head while Robert rubbed her shoulder in a tender fatherly manner.

Liv pouted, but her eyes sparkled happily. Aaron picked up the duvet that had fallen onto the floor during their talk and tossed it over them, the trio laid back in sync.

She grabbed the remote.

Time would fix it.

Or maybe her annoying family would.

As they always did.

\----

Aaron chewed on the slice of carrot cake that Robert had made for their second go at a picnic, “This is smashin’ babe.”

“Mum’s recipe never fails. We used to bake it together when I was younger and give the leftovers to the horses on the farm.” Robert said, nostalgia taking him to a different time.

He finished the slice and licked at his lips, “So, that’s where you get your sweet tooth from, I bet you’ve passed it down to Bump now.”

Robert acted affronted, “The doctor only warned me once, okay? Let it go. I’ve been good.”

Aaron smirked, hands up in the air in surrender, “Got it.” He said, letting the topic go, he feared for whoever ever dared to get in between his husband and his sugar fix. Robert’s pregnant wrath was something he never wanted to experience. Jimmy had let some of it slip and he pitied the man.

Robert sucked the crumbs off his fingertips. Aaron paid close attention, distracted. The brunette placed his hands on the other man’s hips, licking again at his lips before crashing into Robert’s lips. Taking the blonde by surprise as Aaron tangled his hands into his locks.

Robert pushed Aaron onto his back, “Anyone could see us.”

Aaron raised a brow. Robert quickly shut up and noted at the other man’s crotch tightening, pulling his sweatpants off adeptly.

Aaron’s eyes were trailing down Robert’s form.

“I noticed...” Robert said, starting to jerk the other man’s shaft slowly. “…The looks.” He said.

Aaron’s breath hitched, “Rob.” He pleaded, wanting his husband to stroke faster.

“Ssh... I got you.”

Aaron’s pupils dilated as he observed a smug Robert, fuck he looked gorgeous. Hair blonder and fuller, eyes brighter face and the constant aura of bliss he emanated. Aaron knew it was cliché, but Robert was _glowing_.

“I’m into whatever you’re into.” Robert carried on, “I’m glad you’re not repulsed, I’m almost really pregnant now.” Robert said, shrugging his shirt off with one hand and splayed a hand over his gravid form in front of a dazed Aaron. The blonde had silvery stretch marks under his bump.

“Bet you can’t wait to knock me up again, huh? Watch me grow all over again and it all being down to you.” Robert said, huskily, drawing Aaron back into the fantasy and he placed his mouth onto the top of Aaron’s cock. “We’d have one screaming baby and another on the way and you’d still be thinking about more. So would I.”

Robert’s pressed a kiss to Aaron’s hands as he grabbed them and placed them onto his hips again, knowing Aaron would be aching to touch him in a sixth sense sort of way.

“Robert!” Aaron begged, unable to process what was happening.

Robert took Aaron all the way to the hilt and bobbed up and down.

“’M gonna cum.” Aaron panted, whining when Robert slowed down, his lips shiny and plump, still wrapped prettily around his length. He couldn’t hold it anymore and came into Robert’s mouth, the man sucking him off greedily.

Aaron out of breath, stared into space, before speaking, “You’re a nightmare.”

The bastard he called his husband laid down next to him and cackled, “An amazingly, sexy one. You’re welcome.”

\----

Aaron was walking with Robert back home to the Mill afterwards, when they passed Keepers Cottage, with one glaring change.

Vic’s car was parked outside it for the first time in weeks.

Aaron sighed already knowing where this was going and didn’t stop Robert from rushing over to bang at the door, dropping their stuff on the floor.

The blonde jogged over, pushing the gate open to pound at the front door, “Vic!” Robert yelled, “Let me in!”

The door opened a crack and Diane peered through.

Her face downturned, “Robert, this isn’t a good time.”

Robert barged past her, paying his stepmother no notice. Aaron stepped past her also, with a slight grimace at what was to come.

Victoria was sat on the couch, clothes maternal and emphasising her own pregnancy in a light pink hoodie. Her hair still cut into an innocent pixie cut. The portrait of any loving mother-to-be. Clothes were strewn around her, she must of came back for the rest of her stuff.

Robert faltered. Thrown back into a time where his denim jacket didn’t fit, his hair was a dirty blonde mullet. A time where he was _alone_. When the only impact he had on his younger sister, was the empty seat at the family table. The same chocolate eyes he remembered from back then met his. They looked displeased, “Vic…”

“What do you want, Robert? I don’t have time for this.” Vic said, not even bothering to continue eye contact with him, annoyed at him somehow always managing to barge his way through where he wasn’t wanted. The months away from the village had only left her feeling stonier towards her brother. Diane had been feeding her snippets of what was happening in the village, her brother was accepted into the village and starting a family, the way she had always dreamed of having with someone. 

Anger seeped through her whenever she thought about it, her brother was selfish and any time children had been mentioned before he got married, Robert would play it off with a joke but now, she took stock of him and how he looked.

He was glowing and happy, she wasn’t sure how she felt about him being able to carry his own child, always sure he wouldn’t have even if he had the choice but now looking at how freer Robert and her friend looked, she wanted to never see them again.

“To talk… Vic it’s been months!” Robert replied, incredulous at how his sister was acting, no matter what he thought some part of her would be happy to see him again, to be reunited but a feeling of dread started to wash over him. She wasn’t going to tell him that he came back. Victoria didn’t even want to look at him. Aaron placed a strong hand on his back keeping him upright.

“If I had my way it would’ve been longer.” Vic finally looked at him again, mouth set into a hard line, “Why else wouldn’t I tell you I was here. Can’t you ever take a hint, I don’t want you here Rob!”

“Vic. That’s not fair.” Aaron said, weakly, trying to contain the situation already knowing things had gone too sour too fast.

“Aaron, I don’t want to hear it. Just get out.”

Robert screwed up his face, “What did I even do…” He spoke apprehensively, already knowing the answer but hoping Vic would say something different. Sadly, life for him didn’t work like that.

“The fact that you don’t even know Robert, is what pisses me off the most.” Vic yelled, shaking her head in annoyance, “You never change.” She continued cutting off anyone else from adding on, “All I needed you to do was back off, but you had to take control of everything. So, you could make yourself feel better. You didn’t think about how it would affect me once.”

Diane passed Vic a mug of tea, “Pet, relax.” Her focus was directly spent on the young woman, ignoring her upset son-in-law in front of her. Diane rubbed a warm touch into Victoria’s shoulder as she looked annoyed that she had to listen to any of it and mediate. Vic leaned into to her stepmother for comfort.

Aaron had enough, instantly defending his husband, “He’s sorry. We both are, why isn’t that good enough. Beating up Lee was a mistake and he admitted it. Lee’s the monster here, not Robert.”

“It’s because he only thinks about himself. He wanted me to get rid of my baby.” She laughed bitterly, “Now look at you two, playing happy families. You two don’t even know the meaning of it.” The woman snarled, hand placed above her large bump as she glowered at them, “He’s a boy by the way.” Vic added.

Robert’s face dropped he tried to get closer, but Aaron grabbed his arm, “That’s great Vic.” He said instead, plastering on a smile. He knew he had no right to feel saddened that he wasn’t there to know he was having a nephew, wrapped up in his own life, but he still felt isolated, he was the odd one out like always, he just wanted his stepmother and his sister to forgive him again, what was so wrong with that? Why was he so different that he had to claw for any semblance of belonging from the people that he loved unconditionally? “I’m happy for you.” He found himself saying and meaning it.

Vic’s face hardened, “No comment about how it will grow up to look like _him_ and haunt me then?” Her tone was sceptical as if Robert was the enemy.

Robert paled and shifted remorsefully, “I never should have said any of that, I was just…” He sighed heavily, “I wanted to protect my sister and I just made it worse. I’m sorry okay, I want to make it up to you and be there for you, as your older brother, I would never hurt you on purpose. Lee just made me lose sight of what was important.” He said.

Vic deflated, “You made it about yourself. Both me and Aaron are the only ones who could even understand what it is like and you still thought you knew best.” His sister said.

“Like always.” Diane chimed in.

“Will you shut up already.” Aaron hissed at the older woman, “First that fucking voicemail and I’m guessing you ran off to Cornwall to help Vic too, without telling anyone? Robert’s pregnant too. You couldn’t care less about being there for him, he needs you just like Vic does. He needs a motherly figure but don’t worry, mum’s already taken over for you since you’re stuck on your bleedin’ high horse.” Aaron bit at his lower lip, Diane setting him off into an unusual rant, he was sick of her judgement, “The two of you begged for his help, he was going to let it go, move on and then you dragged him back in and now you’re acting like it was all his idea.”

“We didn’t ask him to attack the man and Robert can take care of himself. He managed that for years in London. Aren’t you tired of being his constant bodyguard, pet? Plus, he has you and he isn’t the only person who has ever made a mistake and have to deal with it themselves.” Diane said, unhelpfully.

“You say man, I say rapist.” Aaron muttered under his breath, ears ringing, and he dug his nails into his palms. The jolt of pain drowning out the rest of what Diane had said, but Robert heard it loud and clear.

“A mistake.” Robert said dryly.

His stepmother sighed, “Like I said before in the message, or have you forgotten.” Her eyes flickered over to his bump and Robert felt defensive of his daughter against Diane. The older woman’s harsh gaze was the total opposite to the proud looks she kept sending to Vic, he sighed inaudibly, pushing down how envious he felt. Struggling to find his footing when it came to the women on his side of the family, he could tell Aaron hated it, but Robert didn’t want to stop trying.

“Are you still banging on about that! _She_ isn’t a mistake. Family or not you say that again, you’ll regret it, my lot don’t take kindly to those who insult our own.” Aaron argued, stepping in front of Robert.

Vic blinked focusing on one part of what Aaron said, “I’m having a niece, you’re having a girl…” She whispered, like the realisation had cleared her anger away and she had become her old self again.

Both siblings became quiet, the reality of the situation hitting them, both were becoming parents.

Vic shook her head, her frown widening as she peered wearily under her lashes at her brother, any forgiveness in the moment shattered, “That changes nothing. Why do you get to have the life you stole from me! You don’t deserve a baby.”

Aaron scowled, “What about me then. If your own brother doesn’t deserve a child, then that means I don’t either.”

“He’ll drag you down Aaron.” She said, “I’m not letting my son’s uncle do that to him. Listen to me Aaron, you shouldn’t let him do that to your daughter either.” She blanched at her own words, knowing she had upset her friend, “I have to be honest.” Vic added.

“You’re jealous.” Robert said to himself in realisation, the guilt making it hard to look his sister in the eye, he had Aaron and the Dingles, who did Vic have other than Diane? He knew Aaron and Liv would happily join him in being there for her, but she didn’t want _him_.

“I’m only saying what dad would’ve thought, he would hate what’s happened to you Rob.” Vic said sharply, not able to look past her own feelings. Using what she knew would affect Robert the most.

She was right, but not in the way she thought. His relationship with his father was what made him the man he was today, dictating every single choice of his life before he had made the impulsive move to kiss Aaron for the first time on that layby.

Robert wasn’t going to let him ruin things further. The fear he constantly felt lapping at his every breath suddenly didn’t feel as heavy. He straightened his back confidently and crossed his arms, “I don’t care.”

Vic paused, “Huh?”

“About dad. I don’t care, not anymore.”

Vic was dumbstruck.

Robert’s eyes welled and Vic’s countenance became distraught, not used to her brother being emotional. He was putting his hurt pride on show, he spoke with a sad urgency, “Look, I can’t take this anymore. Either you want to be in Aaron and I’s life, in our daughter’s life or you don’t.” Robert inhaled shakily, “I want to see my nephew grow up with his cousin but… This is it.” He stressed at Vic before turning to Diane, “I’m done trying with you. Diane you have this notion of dad in your head and you won’t let it go… You’ve just followed blindly in his lead in hating me. You say you love me, but I don’t believe you…” The blonde trailed off feebly.

Diane was horrified, “Pet… I do love you.”

Vic looked between her stepmother and brother, “Don’t tell me you’re falling for his victim act, he’s just playing us.”

Robert released himself slowly from Aaron’s caring grip and crouched in front of his sister, the same way he did with Liv, his two hands were placed together in a begging sign, “Vic, we’re all we have left of mum and dad... I need ya, we could do this whole parenting, pregnancy thing together. Please?” He implored desperately.

Victoria pushed him away.

It was final then, all hope gone.

He had lost them.

_"Like you should've expected."_ An old familiar voice laughed, ringing out in his head cruelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @Robdingle  
I stand by my decision that Robert pregnant or not would murder Paddy and also fight half the village while wanting a million kids with Aaron. :)


	8. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron pick out the name for their daughter and Robert quietly displays some weird symptoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more domestic Roblivion... i do promise things will ramp up soon. Who knows... maybe the symptoms mean something. :)  
Sorry if there's any mistakes. 
> 
> Sidenote: Sorry to anyone with the names Robron didn't pick, they're all great but i had to go with the classic.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Changed the title of the fic.

“Do I even need this Snapapp?” Robert asked his sister-in-law, who was glaring at him to hurry up so that they could leave. Aaron had already left for another match with the pub football team. So, it was just the two of them, he quickly dug into his pocket to retrieve his phone to appease her.

“_Snapchat_.” Liv corrected and groaned, “It’s so you can send us Bump updates and we can have a family group chat, it’s fun. Shoulda known you’d be a grandpa about it.” She snatched the unlocked phone out of his hands and diligently shifted through it to the app store. Passing back his phone after she had set it up for him.

“Oi! You’ll be my age sooner than you think.” A couple of minutes had passed before Robert let out an astonished noise, clicking slowly at the filters, “Cain’s going to lose his shit when I show him this.”

“Does he even have the capacity to ‘lose his shit’? His only setting is grumpy.” Liv chimed in, eyes sparkling.

The friendship between her brother’s sullen uncle and Robert had been strange but both men seemed to benefit from it after years of mutual dislike. Robert had always slightly been in awe of Cain’s careless streak. Unapologetic but composed in his actions, his knuckles constantly the wrong shades of yellow and red. His eyes dark in pain but softer when he looked at those he loved, _his family_.

Robert understood. It’s why he kept contacts under a single letter buried deep in his phone. Contacts who kept him up at night when Aaron was snoring away blissfully.

Cain’s pain had come full force to them all. Tensions had arisen in the past month by one of Cain’s schemes going awry. The hit of losing Moira to an affair was bad enough but an affair with his unknown secret _son_ had reverted him back into his old ways of stealing cars, pissing the wrong folk off but mainly putting others in danger. This time it was little Moses Dingle falling into trouble.

In situations like this, Charity was like him he thinks; a timebomb extraordinaire. Each second without Vanessa had been a second longer for the gasoline to douse her pores and soak anger into her heart.

Cain had been the match that lit her up inside. Red hot in his own grief. The combination had started an internal war amongst them all, splitting them down the middle. It was the way the Dingles were wired.

_“They have a temper.”, _his dad said warningly when he was still young enough to play in between his towering legs. It went through one ear and out the other.

The other villagers decided to keep well out of it for their own safety. It had devasted Chas and Lisa who understood both sides but had to adhere to the archaic Dingle code. Charity hadn’t taken it well.

That’s why Robert had invited Liv to come with him this time to Wishing Well cottage knowing it would cheer the two women up in Charity’s absence.

His intentions weren’t honest. Now that Robert was feeling a lot more energetic in his pregnancy than the first few months he had taken to working longer and spending less time at the Mill, ignoring Aaron’s concerns about pushing himself too much and these weekly meetings had been away for him to relax.

Still, the furrow between Aaron and Liv’s brows had deepened, their texts increasingly asking for updates and where he was when they should’ve been at school or _work_. It left a saccharine feel under his thumb when he would mindlessly scroll through them on _WhatsApp_ when he was alone. Some doubt still lingered, and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was because they were worried that he was up to something.

His sister had decided to return to Cornwall after packing all her stuff up, Diane deciding to go with her once and for all. Leaving him behind to become an echo in the beginning of their new lives. Victoria was due to give birth soon and he wasn’t going to be there.

He was devasted but he couldn’t be selfish this time. Robert had to let them go and focus on the mini family he had with the love of his life, pseudo-daughter and the one that was on the way.

Lee was the reminder of him going a step too far. When his rage couldn’t be compacted into that little box in his chest. The other man’s actions had torn that box apart and left him ill, with hands shaking to strangle the life out of him.

Lee’s presence around the village felt wrong, a black hole sucking the life out of him and leaving Aaron to be the pillar of strength he so desperately needed. To stop him being swallowed whole into the sinking ground that was _Emmerdale_. It had almost broken their relationship apart. He had been ill before, when Aaron was in prison and he knew his husband still felt guilty about it. That Cain had been the one who did something about it, even though he barely liked Robert then.

Without Aaron, he would’ve fallen apart over the loss of Vic and his nephew. That was the thing.

He had Aaron. Nothing else mattered.

Liv faltered. “You sure ’m not getting in the way… I know you want some space after being cooped up in here all morning thinking about Vic.”

“Space? Hey, I thought we were good now.” Robert said gently, peeling his eyes away from his phone.

“We are! Just… Never mind.” Liv finished unsurely, shuffling her feet against the floor.

Robert rolled his eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Listen you. I appreciate everything you’ve been doing for me but you’re the kid here. I’d rather go back to when you’d lock me into a room, and I’d complain to Aaron. That doesn’t mean I want you going back to hiding things from us. I knew you were a good kid underneath but don’t go getting soft on me, _Olivia_. Vic’s gone but I…” Robert deflated, “I still have my other sister.”

Liv nodded seriously. “You’re right, I don’t want to end up being as soft as you. Vic’s missing out.” 

Robert huffed but was unable to stop himself from smiling broadly, “Shut up.” He looked at his engraved watch, “Let’s go then, trouble.” He demands, smirk curling as he turned to the door knowing that she was always a beat behind.

There was a faded scent of dirt and old cologne clinging to the air. The yellow lighting of the cottage made the ends of Liv’s hair flare golden against the wooden walls as they stood in the living room. The cold still clothing their bones as they shrugged off their coats, his bump already nestled in multiple layers with the weather. He needed a new bodywarmer, seeing how the navy one he was wearing was stretched taught over his belly.

Liv beamed at the sight of Lisa, who smiled back widely at them. She strode up to her with a hug and Lisa’s eyes lit up the way she always did whenever she was surrounded by family. She gestured him over for a hug too, he paused for a beat before walking over and leaning the best he could with his bump into her lilac woollen jumper and comforting arms, letting her heat glaze over him.

When he pulled away, he saw Chas sat in her regular seat across from Lisa but surprisingly Cain was next to her, grimace on his face with a cup of cold tea in front of him looking like he wished it was a can instead.

He sat down on the worn settee that has seen better days, with its lumpy cushion and what he assumed was beer stains from the dozens of Dingles that had sat where he was in this moment. Including Aaron. He sighed happily when he was able to take the weight off his feet, the baby stopped moving so furiously during the journey over. The drive lulling her to sleep.

“How’re you doing love?” Chas says easily but he knows what she’s asking.

He sighed. “Good considering.” 

“If you want my opinion, you’re well rid of ‘em.” Cain pipes up gruffly. Ignoring Lisa’s look at him. “Stuck up, the both of ‘em.”

Chas let out a noise of agreement. “He’s right, besides you’ve got us. Sod them, luv.”

Lisa frowned, not knowing fully what had gone on. “I know it must’ve been a shock, but Diane’s never been one to be so harsh. She adores our Sarah and Jack.”

“Bad timing, I suppose with Vic and… Everything.” Robert says suddenly finding the floor interesting, ignoring how he wasn’t numb to the feeling of irritation every time his stepmother’s name was mentioned.

“We all know she couldn’t care about the rest of us. Only Vic and your brother, Rob.” Liv bit out.

“It’s over now.” Robert said firmly.

Chas shook her head eyes fiery. “Not if I have anything to say about it. That’s my grandchild she’s abandoning here.”

“We don’t need any more fights lovie. Us all against each other is already too much.” Lisa spoke up, shoulders straightening, “If our Rob says it’s over then it’s over.”

Liv nodded her head in agreement, but Robert was too busy studying Lisa’s words he smiled gratefully at her. “Thank you.” He said quietly, feeling genuine affection towards the Dingles matriarch.

Chas didn’t seem convinced, mouth downturned. “Doesn’t it bother you? A couple of months ago you were batterin’ that piece of scum for ‘er and now she’s just left you alone.”

Cain didn’t say anything, but his eyes gleamed with interest wanting to hear Robert’s response.

“I have Aaron and that’s enough.” Robert tells them with a calm intensity, “Besides, I’m not alone am I. Not with nanna Chas on my back.” He huffed playfully, but he meant it. He was being really looked after by all the Dingles even the kids had taken to ask about him and Bump. Once that would’ve freaked him out but now, he just felt appreciated. He _owed_ them; he couldn’t even imagine how his father would’ve reacted to that.

Chas scoffed. “Nope, I’m way too young to be a Nanna.” She softened, “You’re well then.”

“Yeah.” Robert says, eyes crinkling with warmth at her.

The moment lingered before Cain slurped at his tea disinterested in the sappiness. “Thought we were gonna talk about our Charity, not inflate Sugden’s ego over ‘ere.”

The air turned tense. Liv didn’t care. “Have you actually said sorry to her yet, Cain.”

Cain glowered. “She wasn’t ‘aving any of it. Stubborn cow won’t let me see Sarah. Like she’s the morally clean one, when we all know she ain’t.”

“You _just_ said sorry, did you?” Lisa glared, tone disbelieving, “Tell us the rest, love.”

Cain scratched at his chin uncomfortably.

Robert picked up on it. “N- No way!” Robert spluttered, “You tried it on with her didn’t you! Never thought you’d go _there_ again. Did she push you back?” His chuckle died at Cain’s death stare.

“You didn’t.” Chas said tone outraged, slapping her brother’s shoulder, “Oh Cain! You idiot.”

“It wasn’t planned, sis.” Cain said curtly, “Not that it matters now she’s back with Vanessa.”

Robert and Liv looked at each other, using their Sugden-Dingle telepathy. Liv nodded at him. “Just tell her that then, now she’s back with Vanessa she’ll be in a way better mood and if not…”

“Sarah owes me a favour. You’ll see her if we have anything to do with it.” Robert finished. 

“What kind of favour?” Cain gruffly demanded, disliking that anyone would have something he didn’t know about over his granddaughter.

“Sarah wanted to see Andy and Andy wanted to see Sarah.” Robert said simply, letting them put it together.

“Right.” Cain said his frown disappearing slightly, not entirely pleased that Andy was able to see her.

Lisa clapped her hands together as if it was set in stone. All that what was missing was Zak’s booming voice declaring it so, “Right then!” She exclaimed before getting up and rooting in a draw for something. She brought out a brown book and she blew the dust on top of it away, Robert noticed the twin smirks on Chas and Cain’s faces and suppressed a groan.

“What is _that_.”

“You’re having a Dingle.” Chas replied excitedly as Robert was passed the naming book with an unamused expression. It felt like a weighty tome.

“_Sugden_-Dingle.” He corrected, “We might not even want anything biblical!” Robert protested, he opened the book, scanning through the old yellow stained pages and taking note of some of the names: _Zebadiah, Ezra, Mary. _No way he was doing this without Aaron to suffer with him. He shut the book with a slam.

“It might help if you tell us what you’re having…” Chas fished at Robert’s putout look.

“No chance. It’s a surprise.” Robert emphasised before sighing at Chas’s pout, “You won’t get it out of Aaron either, he’s under strict instruction not to let it slip. We want a normal surprise for once.” He griped at his mother in law who raised a brow at _normal_.

“If Aaron values his life.” Liv added cheekily.

“He better.” Robert said.

Cain rolled his eyes huffing out a slight laugh. “I feel for your bab’ I really do, stuck with two sentimental idiots.”

“Aw, I think it’s sweet.” Lisa says with a mouthful of tea, “Me an’ Zak did get a hell of a shock with our Belle, but I wouldn’t have changed it for the world.” Lisa put her mug down nostalgia hitting her, “Our Christmas miracle.”

“Don’t think Paddy’s ever gonna forget that Christmas.” Chas cackled.

Robert smirked. “So… I should take you off the babysitting list then, Cain?”

“You have enough women in the family going mad over it, don’t need me addin’ to it.” Cain said stiffly.

“Oi!” Chas said slapping his shoulder again much to Cain’s annoyance, “Go and work it out with Charity, if you wanna be a sexist bastard.” She said without heat.

“Work it out with Moira, too.” Robert said knowingly, “You’re miserable without her.”

Cain snorted. “Soppy prat.” He retorted. Still, it looked like he agreed about Moira, the Dingles were all at odds though, both Cain and Charity would take some convincing to be on good terms again.

Liv peered at her phone. “We should probably pick up Aaron right now, he’ll be done soon.” She reminded Robert getting up to her feet, throwing a hand out to help Robert up to his feet as well, she shuffled to the coat stand and grabbed both their jackets before dragging him by the arm to the door, both of Robert’s hands carrying the naming book.

“Bye loves!” Lisa called out.

Liv waved back at her for both her and Robert before shutting the door loudly behind them.

“Guess we were wrong about ‘im.” Cain said carefully.

Chas turned her head to him and frowned. “Thought you liked him now.”

“Eh, I don’t like anyone.” Cain threw back despite Chas’s smug look, “But… Aaron and Liv, he’s a marshmallow ‘round them… Didn’t think he had it in him.”

Lisa nodded. “He’s definitely smitten. Poor lad’s been pushed aside for years by his own and right when he needs them the most. No wonder he ran away all those years ago when he was a young’un… Zak told me all about it.” The grey-haired woman said fiercely, frowning when the memory hit her of Zak showing her a newspaper with a younger Robert’s face pictured on it. The word: **_Missing_**. In big bold print.

“Eh?” Chas questioned.

“Our Sammy pretended he was the kidnapper to get the reward from Jack Sugden, but it turned out it was some old veteran, Derek Simpson. Poor little mite was there for weeks, swears Derek comforted him but he was arrested anyways… Turns out he was upset over his parents and ran away.” Lisa recollected, “That was one scheme Zak made Sam regret.”

Chas gasped dismayed. “I never knew… He never said.”

“Ain’t exactly the thing you discuss over brekkie, sis.” Cain said.

“I s’ppose…” Chas crossed her arms, “There’s a lot we don’t know about, isn’t there.”

“We’ll get there.” Lisa said, “Same with our Charity.”

Cain toasted with his cup, scoffing at the mention of Charity.

“Let me carry the book.” Liv said as they stepped out the door making Robert stop.

Robert made a face of confusion at the shorter girl, drawing his eyebrows together and he shifted the book in his hands more comfortably. “The car’s just over there, it’s not that heavy.”

“Uh yeah, just the _few_ streets you parked away so that you wouldn’t get mud on your precious Porsche and it’s well _heavy_.”

“Let’s go then.”

“Rob!” Liv snapped, “You’d let Aaron…” She bemoaned. 

“You’re definitely as stubborn as Aaron.” Robert said, “No chance. I’m pregnant not made of glass!” He argued, laughing at her sulky face.

“Twig arms.” Liv snarled playfully before relenting. “Fine but if you overdo it, I’m not gonna stop Aaron from his lecture.”

“I’ll take my chances.” Robert said dryly.

\----

Liv had left to meet up with an upset Jacob, taking Roger with her. Leaving Robert and Aaron alone in the Mill. They’d both changed into comfortable clothing. Robert in his blue dressing gown and Aaron in his black and grey stripped jumper.

Robert let out a sigh as he sat back down. The trek all the way up and back down the staircase tiring him out more easily with the headache pounding behind his temple. He didn’t mention how frequent they were becoming to Aaron, chalking it down to be another weird pregnancy symptom.

Aaron scraped some burnt toast crusts off his green plate into the bin before coming to sit next to him. “How was mum and Lise?” Aaron asked.

“Not too bad. Upset over Charity but sorting Cain out seemed to help.” Robert said, not fully paying attention.

Aaron noticed it straight away. “You alright there?” He teased, frowning when he noticed Robert’s temple furrowing uneasily.

Robert turned to him distractedly. “Yeah. Course. Just a long day.”

Aaron rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, his eyes falling onto the brown book on their coffee table.

Robert groaned. “That’s your family’s naming book, I’ve lost hope looking into that thing.”

Aaron picked it up. “Fuck that’s heavy. Did you carry it home?”

“Aaron…” Robert said, his teeth gritting with the headache not lessening, “It’s a _book_ and just to the car. Problem?”

“Rob, I don’t like you overexerting yourself s’all. We’ve talked about this.”

Robert got up with a huff. “Not everything has to do with me being pregnant! There’s more to me than that. I’ve seen the looks you and Jimmy give each other at work or the looks I get at the pub with your family.”

“It’s nowt like that, babe. You’re not listenin’ to me…”

“I’m not listening to you… No, you’re not listening to me.” Robert started to pace, before clutching at the back of the sofa concealing a wave of dizziness. Aaron peered at him worryingly.

“Robert just come sit down.”

“No! I’m fine. This is driving me mad!” Robert yelled back; the baby kicked at his raised voice. “Oh…” He murmured and stopped, allowing Aaron to snag him and pull him onto his lap, holding his and Robert’s weight without issue.

“What’s up, Bump kickin’ again?” Aaron said relaxing, knowing how Robert made the same awed face every time. The baby saving him from whatever angry hormones she was pumping into his husband, or just _Robert_. He got it though, their fights lately starting from his husband’s irritations about being coddled, but Aaron knew he liked being looked after.

“Yep. I think she can hear us fighting. Then again she’d be kicking me all the time at that rate.” Robert laughed, anger seeping out of him and draining away. “Say something else, I think she’ll recognise your voice.” He adds on softly.

Aaron rubbed his hand over the bump, the tie of Robert’s nightgown nestled right above it, emphasising its roundness. He could envision what the kicks looked like if Robert was shirtless. Still after all this time, Aaron felt like a deer in the headlights. It was becoming real, the feeling that they were finally getting the family they deserved.

“Uh… I dunno what to say.” Aaron said sheepishly.

“Yeah you do. You’ve done this before. Start with hi.” Robert laughed, “This is your kid too, don’t get all shy on us now.”

“She needs a name first.” Aaron says decidedly, hand out-turned in tune for Robert to pass the book over without words.

He opened the book. “Abigail?” He tested out.

Robert shook his head no.

Aaron flipped through a couple pages. “Dinah?”

Robert tilted his head. “Maybe.” A slight grin crossed his lips, “It is Black Canary’s name. Could be cool to go the superheroine route.”

Robert laughed at Aaron adorably confused expression. “Babe. One thing, _cool_?” He mocked fondly, “Ain’t she the blonde with the fishnet tights.” Aaron questioned.

“Yeah…”

“Then no.”

Robert shrugged not fully sold on it in the first place.

“Elizabeth? Beth?” Aaron tried before shaking his head, “Bit too posh innit.”

Robert grimaced. “Agreed. Although I quite fancy the royalty aspect for our kid, eh? Plus, posh isn’t bad either.”

“Yeah, no chance in hell.” Aaron gave Robert a look, there was no way their kid was going to be named _Aurelia_ or something even more gaudier knowing Robert’s mind.

Robert rolled his eyes, snatching the lofty book from Aaron’s hands. Scanning over the pages that weren’t as highlighted, there wasn’t many. “Maybe we shouldn’t go biblical.”

“Are you jokin’, me Mam will skin me alive.” Aaron laughed before huffing, “Bet she thinks she has naming rights over _our_ kid already.”

“Chas dingle; nightmare nanna.” Robert joked, “Well she might have more luck than us.” He sighed. “Anne?” Robert said slowly, “Not too bad.”

“Almost. It’s not quite right is it.” Aaron replied, brows slanting together.

Robert’s lips downturned again before looking up the page. “Anna. It’s close to gran’s name. She’d love that.”

Aaron smiled at the thought of the woman. Before a thought crossed his mind. “_Annie_. Anna’s biblical and we could call her Annie unofficially. What d’you think.”

“Annie Sugden-Dingle.” Robert tried out, revelling in the way it sounded on his tongue; sweetly. He touched his bump feeling her move, “Anna Grace?” He said and looked at Aaron hesitantly.

“Grace?” Aaron breathed out.

“For your mum. For sticking by us.”

Aaron gulped in a breath, throat constricting slightly. “Y- Yeah I love it.” He tangled his fingers with Robert’s and dove in for a kiss. “Damn, I love you.” He added quietly.

Robert slid off his lap and back down onto the couch. “Now that she has a name…”

Aaron grinned, ready to say hello.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @Robdingle  
Finally free of Diane and Vic. :)


	9. "Where is the hope in a world so cold?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festivities ensue and things come full circle, Liv did warn Robert after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again... Sorry that it has taken me so long to update, canon and other things have kinda messed with my motivation but here's hoping i won't take as long next time!  
We're almost there folks.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and i hope you enjoy. :)

Christmas had hit Emmerdale full force in a kaleidoscope of mismatched tinsel and blow up snowmen, displaying the charm the small village had from every building. The chill in the air passed through them in faint tremors as they walked up to Wishing Well cottage for the annual Dingle piss up.

“It’s going to be so tense.” Liv said, reindeer antlers perched atop her braided pigtails. She trailed behind her brothers, who were walking slower than usual so that Robert wouldn’t need the bathroom until they safely reached their destination.

“Doubt Charity’s going to show up since she’s shacked up with Ness this year.” Robert replied.

“Oh, and miss your dancin’ with me mum?” Aaron added with feigned horror.

Liv giggled when Robert let go of Aaron’s hand and crossed his arms, pouting. “I’m a _superb_ dancer, despite the Bump and my dodgy knee. Way better than you at least, maybe you’re just jealous that I’m your mum’s favourite now.”

Liv let out an indignant noise. “Chas just tolerates you two, we all know I’m her favourite, she has _taste_.”

Robert raised his eyebrows. “Taste? Who’s she married to again?” He pointed out and Liv tilted her head in agreement.

“Paddy’s not that bad. People say the same about you, don’t they?” Aaron argued, laughing at Robert who grumbled under his breath and he pulled Robert into a quick apologetic kiss.

Chas waits until Robert has shaken off his long black jacket before pulling him into a corner to bombard him with questions about the baby. Aaron and Liv follow with their own coats.

Underneath Aaron’s revealed a blue and red sweater of Santa Clause sitting on top of a chimney with a newspaper. His jumper matched Robert in colour, the difference being that Robert’s strategically strains the red bauble image instead of Santa by his heavier bump.

Liv sighed like she knew they’re both preening over them, like every year.

She was wearing the white expensive trainers she had been begging him and Robert for months about. His sister had frowned when she said her gift was still coming but she promised they’d love it, which appeased both of them. They weren’t, Aaron knew both him and Robert were fine with just spoiling her, still feeling guilty about the day she revealed she felt left out.

Aaron instantly pursued the table filled with food, ready to inhale as much as he can before he’s spotted. Knowing that if he couldn’t drink that he needed food to get through celebrating the day with his family.

Aaron had promised Robert that he wouldn’t drink too much that he’d need taking care of later with a wink. He’d heard something about couples around this point losing their sex drive, but he knew with the type of relationship he had with Robert that it wasn’t an issue.

Aaron watched his family contently after they had all finished their seconds of turkey and split out into groups. He had suffered a few rounds with Sam and Lydia of charades before they had snuck outside for… something.

It was a much quieter Christmas this year with fewer Dingles. Cain’s sour mood and Charity’s absence disturbing the atmosphere.

Liv was sitting next to a Belle who gushed over the silver sun pendant Ellis had come over to give her in front of Zak and Lisa – causing her cheeks to flare up as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Paddy was at home with Eve but called Chas every now and again, happy with the quality time he was getting as Chas let her hair down. She was chuckling with Lisa, both next to Marlon who was lifting April up to put the cracked star back on top of the tree after Marlon had bumped into it.

Aaron held back a fond smile when he turned his gaze to his dozing husband. Who had a lax hand on top of his bump as his chest rose up and down slowly, bundled up on the sofa. Earlier, a sullen Cain had thrown a garish blanket on Robert before shushing Mandy’s offkey singing and going off for another can.

Aaron guessed Robert had tired himself from all the excitement and terrible dancing. He walked over and bent to place his hands onto Robert’s face. His skin felt colder than usual, and Aaron’s brows drew together.

“Rob? Hey?” He softly questioned, his thumbs stroking Robert’s cheeks. The other Dingles still bustling around them in merriment.

Robert’s pale eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks and bleary green eyes met his, “Mm?”

A soft smile crossed Aaron’s lips, and he let go of the breath he was holding. “Hey… Wanna head back?”

Robert pulled Aaron down next to him with a yank. “No. Not yet…” He mumbled stubbornly. Robert’s eyes closed again, and Aaron wound a strong arm around his husband’s shoulders. Tucking the man closer into his side, Robert’s body melding into the curve of his effortlessly.

“You won’t be fallin’ asleep on us an’ all will ya lad. You ain’t got an excuse.” Zak bellowed cheerfully, unmoveable in his designated seat and smelling like he had a cheeky cigar.

“Nah. Reckon Robert sleeps enough for the both of us. Been doing it ever since we first found out.”

“Ah, tough work it is growing a bab’.” 

“Yeah. Robert’s doing great though.” Aaron said fondly, palm absentmindedly rubbing Robert’s bump.

His smile faltered and Zak picked up on it. “Summat wrong, son?”

“You are alright with it, ain’t ya?”

Zak hummed. “Raised the toast didn’t I.”

“Yeah, yeah you did.” Aaron replied quietly.

“Loads of lads are doing it now, Lisa explained. I don’t fully get it meself but in the end, you’ll come out with a healthy babe. So, it can’t be all bad.” Zak pauses, aware of how Aaron was paying close attention, “I was nervous with Nellie when she had our first. Flippin’ heck I was out of my depth, but she was a trooper. Takes a proper man to do what your Robert is doing, regardless of what Bear and others say. Not that I ever expected he would be the one.”

Aaron frowned, delicately manoeuvring himself up from his slumbering husband. “Robert’s changed. I know when he first came back, he was a prize prat, still is kinda, but he had his reasons.” Had the faint _belt_ marks on his spine, the ones that they both didn’t speak about. The ones that made Aaron want to smash every picture of Jack still left in the woolpack’s backroom and claim Robert as a full Dingle.

Zak lifted his hands. “I’ve seen it son, I didn’t mean no harm.” He chuckled, “Just was a surprise is all, after the debacle Faith and Bear caused with Natalie. But the good kind of surprise, nonetheless.”

Aaron couldn’t argue against that and he slumped back down.

Zak raised a brow at Aaron, sensing something else was up, “You must be excited, ey?” He prods.

“Course but… I’m brickin’ it too, more than I should be.”

“Why?”

Aaron swallowed. “Dunno. The baby’s perfect and everything’s been great at the yard, but it hasn’t been the easiest of years.” He sighed, thinking about how the new year was looming over him, their baby was coming sooner than he could blink and what if he wasn’t ready? “Guess I’m just waitin’ for summat to go wrong.”

Zak sighed. “It won’t laddie. Just keep on doin’ what you are.”

Aaron bit his lip. “What if I mess up. Not like I’ve had the best examples, innit.” He bitterly snorts.

“Gordon, well, he was scum and your mam made a lot of mistakes, but you’ve shown how smashing you can be with Liv and Eve. There’s no reason why you won’t be as great with one of your own, eh? No need to be stressin’ when you should be enjoying the good life you’re gonna ‘ave.”

“Robert’s been sayin’ the same thing.” Aaron said, suppressing a smile at the memory of Robert in the portacabin proclaiming how perfect things would be for them before snogging the life out of each other. Instead he just stared at a scab over his knuckles.

Zak huffed. “Then stop mithering about ey? Everything always sorts itself out in the end dunnit.” Zak grinned and then picked up another can to distract himself, leaving Aaron back to his thoughts.

  
  


Aaron stared at Robert idly, who as always looked younger in his sleep with Robert’s ability to look deceptively angelic, his hair was now longer than usual; curling around his ears. Taking him back to when he first fell for the blonde, desire thumped under his skin, reminding him of their earlier days like the week they’d spent together during their affair up at Home Farm.

It was bittersweet, the time where he had a fresh pair of eyes to Robert’s unconditional love, still discovering things about him. Part of him lapped up the extra attention he was getting from the man he adored but the other part of him hated that it wasn’t _real_.

Hated Robert for not choosing _him_.

Now, they were starting a family together and were happily married. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from imagining if somehow Robert _had_ become pregnant during then, the other man had only seldom bottomed back then, and they had used protection.

Yet, Aaron couldn’t help but think whether Robert would’ve told him. Or, if it would’ve ruined things and Robert would’ve gotten rid so that he could cling onto the vestiges of the man he wanted to project with Chrissie.

Aaron shook his head, it didn’t matter. Robert didn’t want to start a family with anyone _but_ only him.

Robert was right; Charity doesn’t show up.

Nate does.

Things go downhill from there.

Robert pilfers the mistletoe before they sneak out.

\----

Weeks later night had fallen; it was a couple of hours before midnight.

“Do you think Bump will look more like you or Aaron?” Liv questioned.

Robert tilted his head back against the couch catching a glimpse of Aaron filling up the dishwasher. “As long as she gets his eyes and cheeks, I’m happy with whatever.”

Robert distantly heard Aaron snort. Then, whatever he started to banter with Liv over was drowned out by his daydreaming of a little girl with brown curls and big blue eyes being held in Aaron’s arms, toddling around in a dress he would pick out. He held in a groan when his vision started to be invaded by black spots, it wasn’t the first time it had happened. He assumed every pregnancy was different. So, he wasn’t alarmed enough to bring it up, but it was starting to become aggravating and he wished the symptom would just hurry up and end.

Liv was clearly waiting for Aaron to join them, noticeably fidgeting in her seat.

“Sis, you haven’t killed anyone have ya?” Aaron asked mildly.

“What no!”

“Alright, just asking. So…”

“Here.” Liv said, tossing what was in her hands to Aaron, “Sorry it’s late. I – I was trying to get it to work but then I started all over again…” she rambled. 

The brunette frowned at her, unsettled by her nerves but decided to rip off the snowflake wrapping paper from the light weighted gift. Aaron was aware she was talented, knew she could out draw anyone, but he had never seen any of her works so up close before. Not even at parents evening, his sister was private about things she cared about he learned.

“It’s brill.” He complimented, nudging Robert to look and the blonde squinted at the artwork.

“I know we always take photos and stuff. I just thought it would be nice if she had something….” Liv trailed off struggling to express what she was saying, “Something tangible and _organic_ to look at and know how wanted she is.”

The teen had drawn him and Robert at Christmas and _just_ them on the couch. The rest of the room wasn’t coloured in, the splash of colour was only on them, capturing in warm tones Aaron’s protection around his husband and their unborn child as if they were one. There was softness in every shading, lingering all over the page like the colours didn’t want to _let go_ of the love from the moment.

“Come here you idiot.” Aaron said opening his arms, “We’re definitely framing this, Liv this is amazing. Thank you.”

“Yeah?” She asked shyly.

“Not to be too sappy but she has the best aunt in the world.” Robert said, unsure on how to respond, letting the siblings have their moment.

“Clearly, I mean Eve’s a baby and Vic’s...”

“Gone.” Robert said stiffly, “It’s not like she could’ve beaten you even if she was here.” He assured, “She was always terrible at sharing.” He joked bitterly.

Liv grimaced apologetically. “I’ll go find a frame.”

“She didn’t mean anything by it, babe.” Aaron ventured at Robert’s agitated face.

“I know, it’s not tha – _ah, ah shit_.” Robert cut himself off with a long moan, hands frantically rubbing at his belly and when that didn’t work, he curled around it, trying to soothe what felt like Annie producing multiple sharp kicks to his abdomen, multiple _agonising_ kicks. Coming on suddenly and brutally.

He stifled another moan with his palm, trying to hold back the shakes at the overwhelming waves of pain taking him over. Ignoring Aaron’s panicked questions if he was okay. No, he _wasn’t_.

Liv rushed back into the room in a whirlwind at Aaron’s shouting, on her phone.

“Rob, are you sure it ain’t just a cramp?” Aaron tried hesitantly.

“A – a cramp?” Robert yelled, fist twitching as he resisted the urge to hit Aaron, “You’re joking aren’t ya? No, it… It hurts.” He whined through clenched teeth and his voice turned small at the end in dread, “It’s – it’s too early! Something’s _wrong_.” Robert almost wailed at Aaron’s terrified face and trying to combat the waves of agony he was breathing through.

“Your waters haven’t broken; it might just be Braxton hicks. Where your body is just preparing for labour, it’s normal when you’re around eight months.” Liv pointed out, reading from her phone.

Robert whimpered, it felt _real_, he was being punished by the universe for faking it at Butlers, he knew it.

“I’ll call Dr Wynters, babe.” Aaron said calmly, trying to pry his arm from Robert’s death grip and looked up to the ceiling for strength.

“No.” Robert hissed, “This is your fault – _ow_. Aaron, you’re not fucking leaving me.”

“I’ll do it and I’ll get your heating pad!” Liv said, jumping at the chance to get out of the tense atmosphere and moved out of the room.

Aaron turned apologetically to Robert, knowing the other was scared when he clenched his eyes shut. He pulled Robert into his arms, Robert’s back collapsing against his chest. “Course, I’m not leavin’. Liv’s always right about these things. We have a smart baby alright. Annie’s staying put where it’s safe and warm.” He whispered, rubbing at the other’s hand clenched on his arm and pressing a kiss into his hair, “I owe you loads of date nights, after this is all over ey?”

Robert nodded and breathed in heavily. “Wine tasting at _David’s_.” He said immediately, smirking because he knew it was the last thing Aaron would want to do but it washed away with another huff, he was glad he was being well looked after though.

\----

“That’s the last one.” Aaron huffed, hands on his hips as he stepped around all the bags cluttered the Mill’s floor filled with baby clothes, toys and equipment. The brunette was unsure if he could handle anymore shops after today without being smashed, his feet still ached.

There was enough for triplets, they both overdid it a little. But it was their first baby and they had the funds thanks to Mandy. He picked up a festive white onesie that said, _‘Cooler than yule!’_ in rainbow lettering, already bought for the next Christmas. His husband was a dork. Then again if he had picked up a mini purple hoodie for when she was little older, who was going to know?

“She’s gonna outgrow most of these before we know it.”

Robert shrugged undeterred. “So? When we have another baby girl, we can just reuse them.” He quips.

“Have I turned you baby crazy Mr Dingle? Thought after we took you in for the Braxton hicks you may’ve changed ya mind.”

Robert snorted. “Fat chance. That’s all your department, being broody, can’t back out now.”

Aaron playfully rolled his eyes, feeling extraordinarily lucky at how things were going.

Both him and Robert had been told multiple times that they were beaming and even the regular customers over the phone noticed Aaron’s new demeanour when he cheerfully picked up the phone instead of his usual grumpy responses.

Robert was fiddling with a lemon coloured woollen hat at the table.

At first, Aaron thought he picked it out because it matched the colour scheme of the nursery and Robert was always bothered about things like that. But the older man seemed oddly attached to it, not letting it go after they had bought it in earlier at Hotten from a small baby boutique.

Robert sensed Aaron’s silent musings and gestured for him to sit down. “Sarah used to have a bright yellow one for Victoria. She told me it was because she wanted Vic to always be happy. Really happy. So, when I saw it, I knew we had to get it for our little girl. So, it’s like mum’s a part of Annie’s life.” Robert grinned at Aaron’s watery eyes, used to seeing the after he opened up, well used to it now, “Daft I suppose but it’s a _good_ memory.”

“No, it isn’t daft.” Aaron assured, placing a hand over Robert’s round bump. Annie’s hearing now fully developed, recognising both their voices and she would kick like hell when she did, “Our girl’s going to be even happier, I know it.” He leaned into a sweet kiss with Robert.

“Right now, what would make her happier is if her scruffy daddy would get the mint ice-cream out the freezer.”

Aaron rolled his eyes before getting up. “Rob, you still up for that antenatal class later, aren’t ya?” He reminded again, knowing Robert had been anything but excited about it but with a fortnight to go he really wanted to go to at least _one_ in the village before they welcomed their new addition to the family.

Robert waved him off. “Course, I’ll check in on Jimmy and then we’ll go in together.”

The blonde smiled so wide and fondly that any suspicion Aaron had was blown away, his breath catching in happiness.

\----

Robert forgot.

Aaron isn’t sure if it was because of _baby brain_ or his husband being his stubborn self, he’s surer it’s the latter.

He’d looked like a right mug waiting outside the village hall in the February cold.

Robert knew how much it meant to him and he still didn’t turn up.

\----

When he gets home, he’s greeted by the sight of Robert cooking pizza in the oven and setting down orange juice.

The blonde wore one of Aaron’s longer shirts, which usually would’ve thrilled the brunette, but his mind swirled in turmoil over the baby’s impending arrival, his fears about Gordon and not being a good enough dad himself that he was numb.

Aaron sighed frustratedly and kicked his black _Nike_ trainers off.

“I made tea.” Robert called out, adjusting the temperature on one of their white ovens.

Aaron fiddled with his wedding ring, trying to soothe away the anger he was feeling and didn’t answer back.

“Aaron?”

“Where were you.”

Robert startled at his harsh tone and turned around, wracking a hand through his hair. “What?”

Aaron stormed into the kitchen, folding his arms. “The class.”

Robert sensed Aaron’s mood and reached out a hand to stroke Aaron’s cheekbone, but the brunette stepped out of reach. The adoring look in the blonde’s eyes drained away into guilt and he swallowed hard, moving to turn the oven off.

Aaron leered at Robert’s frown. “So, what was it this time?”

“The accounts had fallen behind, and Jimmy needed to go home to check on Angel she still has the flu… I lost track of time, I’m sorry.”

“You knew how much this meant to me and what? I’m not worth a phone call anymore.”

“That’s not it, by the time I realised it was too late. Aaron, we can go to another one, I promise.”

“Don’t bother, clearly you’re not as invested as I am.”

Robert gaped at him; eyes narrowed. “W- what do you mean.” He said tentatively, observing how Aaron stood coldly and it struck him fearfully that he pushed Aaron too far this time, but it was just a mistake. Surely, he could fix it. He had too.

“About Annie!” Aaron shouted, too swept up in his emotions to think rationally, before frowning heavily, his face twisted in disgust. “Just be honest and say it.”

Robert growled and he steadied himself. Aaron was the only person who had the power to make him feel like he was a better man but whenever he let Aaron down… it made Robert feel like he was scum. Like his heart was being repeatedly squeezed by his own hand. “Don’t say that! Aaron, it won’t happen again. I swear I won’t screw up again.”

Aaron shook his head. “You’re not the one tryna convince people that you’ve changed. That Robert Sugden-Dingle isn’t selfish. I _need_ you to be with me on this, I _want_ you and you’ve been distant but instead it turns out you just can’t be bothered. Everythin’ has to be in your control dunnit.”

“What people…” Robert replied, taken aback and his mouth downturned.

“Doesn’t matter, what matters is that I’m on my own ‘ere. Maybe it’s better that way, you not wanting anythin’ to do with her.”

“Bullshit.” Robert growled, “You know that isn’t true, I love her more than anything! If that’s how you feel, then this has been a mistake. Aaron…”

Aaron’s face softened but he didn’t back off, turning his head the other way staring at the fireplace with all their photos and knickknacks on it and he tried to breathe. “Rob, it’s like pulling teeth to get you to do things for our baby sometimes and I don’t get it, I know you love her… Of course, I do.”

“Maybe, I’m just uncomfortable! I’m the size of a house, she’s not comfortable y’know and there’s all these symptoms that are _shit_. There’s barely any space left in my stomach and she’s the size of a watermelon and growing. So, excuse me if you’re upset that I don’t want to go practice breathing exercises or pain relief with a bunch of pregnant men and women in a small enclosed space!”

“Rob…” Aaron said, trying to comfort his husband, noticing that his eyes were suspiciously red.

“Just leave me alone. Obviously, Diane was right, I’m only worth being with you when I’m carryin’ your kid otherwise I’m just a selfish control freak, that doesn’t care about our daughter!” Robert exclaimed upset, before stepping out of the kitchen.

Robert grabbed Roger’s leash hanging near the Mill’s door, exciting the dog who wagged his tongue out, unaware of the swelling tension within the house and the blonde pulled out his keys.

“Don’t go out on your own Robert… I’ve already walked him anyways!”

Robert breathed in shakily.

“Baby.” Aaron begged when Robert didn’t look at him.

“I need space.” Robert said, slamming the door behind him and Aaron kicked at the chair nearest to him.

\----

Robert thundered passed the village, tight grip on Roger’s leash and he glared at anyone who wanted to greet him.

_How could Aaron even say that?_

They had been so close that morning and then…

_Why did he have to go and screw it up?_ He frowned at the image of Aaron’s hopeful face, staring at his phone with that endearing father-to-be _look_ before he grasped that Robert wasn’t turning up.

Robert could see the hurt look in his blue eyes and the feeling of betrayal Aaron must’ve experienced. It wouldn’t have been a big deal to him, but to Aaron it had meant a lot. Hadn’t Robert learnt anything over the years?

He was an idiot.

That didn’t mean he was less invested though, he was all in. Had been from the moment he impulsively kissed Aaron over half a decade ago.

Robert found himself at _their_ bridge.

He refrained from laughing bitterly, of course his feet would take him to a place where Aaron’s presence was everywhere.

The area was idyllic and if Robert’s high blood pressure wasn’t skyrocketing, he imagined he’d relish in the verdant patch of nature’s quietness.

Annie was moving around anxiously, and he unconsciously tried to soothe her with his left hand, still pacing fast to calm down.

He would burn down streets for Aaron, Liv and Annie and he thought he _had_ proven it.

His phone rang piercingly through the silence, irritating him when Aaron’s contact popped up on screen with a smile. He declined the call and Robert stared hard at his lock-screen, trying to burn the photo of him with Aaron and Liv before their wedding at the pub, into his mind, to cool himself down.

The day they became a family.

His palm stroked over his massive bump, he looked down warmly. “I know you won’t remember hearing this but… Everyone will tell you I’m arrogant or selfish, but I promise I’m going to give you the best life because I love you more than anyone, despite what could happen, never forget that. I’ll screw up a million times, but it’s because I care and want to fix things for everyone I love, that includes you now.” His thoughts strangely went to Pat, he supposed she must’ve talked to him too when she was having him, he almost felt remorseful for not thinking about her more now that Annie was close to coming into the world and he desperately had the urge to tell her as a pain shot up in his right side, “If I’m not ever here, I’m going to need you to look after scruffy daddy and auntie Liv for me okay? Because you’re going to love them as much as I do. They’ll take proper care of you; I promise and so will I.”

Annie kicked back at his voice and he should’ve smiled but then there was –

Nothing.

If anyone else was there, they would’ve seen how Robert’s eyes became unfocused.

How Robert’s grip on Roger’s leash weakened and it slipped through his hands.

How Robert’s eyes rolled back into his head, until all that was seen was a chilling whiteness and he crumpled to the frosty ground _hard_. His arms and legs shaking like he was being bombarded in snow, knocking against the ground relentlessly as he grunted and jerked uncontrollably. 

Roger barked and whined loudly for help at the sight of the blonde twitching defenceless.

They were alone and all that was there was them and the grey birds chirping in the air with the whooshing sound of the blue, murky water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, hope you don't kill me...  
Turns out i love writing Robron with a handholding kink.  
Tumblr @Robdingle


	10. “Wherever there is you, I will be there too.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world stops and starts multiple times, but they get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… It has been a while. My deepest apologies for that. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the cliff-hanger I left it on last time and the time in between. This is the end of a long road folks, this final chapter could’ve gone a lot of different ways (this is the third different draft) overall, there’s been a lot of changed or deleted scenes through this fic but I’m happy with the way it has went. I want to thank everyone who’s read this, left a comment, been encouraging and or has left a kudos. It’s been appreciated a lot. I never really thought of myself as any kind of decent writer and writing this fic has taught me a lot. The loss of Robron has been a lot but regardless I will always be in love with them and their story. 
> 
> I would especially like to dedicate this chapter to Tara, who’s been my cheerleader and my rock throughout all my wobbles. I adore and love you so much. 
> 
> Hopefully this concluding chapter will be satisfying, sorry for any mistakes and as always hope you enjoy! :)

A couple hours later, laying on the sofa lengthwise his head directed to the floor Aaron was in a state of shock, the storm brewing in his bones subduing into cold dread. Without Robert’s presence a saturated sense of guilt slammed into him, its shadowy fingers digging right back into his heart.

Like a hollowed silence he didn’t know how to fill and well, Aaron was _aching_.

Pure and simply he’d fucked up; badly. Not the type of fuck up that could be soothed with a kiss to the cheek and grander flowers – just the exhausting type, where Aaron couldn’t see past his faults.

The silence of the mill stretched around him mockingly and resisting the urge to scream Aaron let his fingers dangle against the ground.

Robert was never the easiest to talk too but the man had been losing control of his body and emotions in his last few weeks of pregnancy, which is why Aaron assumed Robert had been throwing himself further into the haulage.

His husband was a ruthless businessman and even Aaron knew if Robert really wanted to, he could rule the village. But he only ever wanted Aaron and their little family, putting Aaron’s own needs above his. As always.

Aaron’s phone beeped and he jumped to pull it out of his pocket, hoping it was Robert. He glided his finger over his dented phone case, the one that always made Robert scoff and offer to buy him some pricey one down from Hotten.

_You need a new one Aaron! One with the really soft dark leather, for your caveman vibe._

His face dropped when he saw Liv’s name instead, his previous hopes dashed, realising he’s missed some of her messages in his self-pitying thoughts he scavenged through them.

_Trouble: [14:44] Rob’s not responding to my texts. Don’t tell me he’s still trying to work, he promised pizza!_

_Trouble: [14:49] Has something happened?_

_Trouble: [14:57] Aaron?_

** _Trouble: [15:06] Missed Call._ **

_Trouble: [15:07] Something’s wrong, he swore he’d always answer after the third call, for Bump. He doesn’t break his promises. Ever. I’m coming back now._

Immeasurable worry clouded Aaron’s face. Liv was right, Robert didn’t break his promises, especially not to Liv ever since the girl had admitted her fears about losing them. Aaron scrolled over to his husband’s contact, thumbing over Robert’s smiling face in a selfie taken during one of their hotel escapades.

Robert’s blonde hair was tousled perfectly, and he could see his own arm underneath Robert’s head – both laying down in the massive bed, wrapped up in maroon sheets with a heady cloud of lust circling them.

Even now Aaron could hear Robert’s loud giggles through the phone. How he looked directly in Aaron’s eyes, the silence between them had pulsed hot then and Robert had leaned in closer, pressing warm whispers against the shell of Aaron’s ear. Revelling in the blush of red forming on the other’s face.

His chest clenched, he needed to hear it again – he hadn’t heard the sound in _days_. Aaron pressed the green call button.

Nothing.

Not even a dial tone.

Aaron’s let a whine tear from his throat. He just knew that Robert was far-away and needed him – Aaron could just _feel_ it, but where?

\----

Robert found his eyes sliding open.

A kaleidoscope of green surrounded him, each leaf sparkling with dew innocently. His brain blearily took the sight in, the air was humming with something electric. It reminded him of his childhood where he spent countless summers on the farm.

When Robert fell as a child his mother used to pick him up from the armpits and swing him around until those drops of golden laughter burst from their chests – he wondered when that ceased, and he went under.

When he had gotten so lost and the rageful stars diverted his fate into forked lightning against the bleak sky. All he wanted was to be at home with Aaron, doing something as menial as holding his hand.

The tether of consciousness he had to his vision slid from his reach again and this time he welcomed it.

\----

Sure, this was his home but being left with only the sound of his tapping leg – it felt alien. Like things he never noticed before was incandescently glaring out at him on purpose, like the crack on the ceiling or the pile of dishes on the table Robert set out that weren’t going to be used tonight. The feeling was cloying, and Aaron had to do something.

He couldn’t wait any longer for his demons to eat him whole.

Aaron burst out past the Mill’s driveway in a frenzy. Random villagers were mid-flow in their daily norms, looking rote and dull against the resignation feeling in his throat. Cain was emerging in the distance, but he didn’t have time to greet him.

But then, “Aaron!”

He spun around on heels to see his sister rush over and Liv’s demeanour faltered when she looked at the empty space next to him and he knew they both were trying to ignore the feeling that someone was missing at both their sides, because someone was – Robert _was_ – and it was all his fault.

Suddenly, he had the brotherly urge to protect her from the world. Liv tugged anxiously at her ponytail and Aaron shuffled closer to tug her into his side.

Liv’s sage expression clung onto him. “Y’know how daft Rob is. He’ll have left his phone under his pillow or summat with his baby brain. He’s fine, he always is.” She sniffled and tried to hide her eyes with her sleeve – Aaron knew she was trying to convince herself too – he kissed her head, pretending he hadn’t noticed.

“Oi you two! Tell me you ain’t gone deaf, why’s this one on his own.” Cain barked, causing the siblings to part and turn to face him. Cain’s brows gestured down at the dog by his feet, grip tight on his leash. Roger was in front of them – when he should’ve been with Robert. The dog’s eyes were mournful, his tongue wasn’t lolling happily, and his tail was curled minutely. “He gave Paddy a heart attack when he was clawing at the door of the Vets.”

Roger didn’t have his leash. The navy one in a set with a matching collar that Robert had picked out with Paddy at said Vets with a hidden smirk when Pearl complimented it and offered to bake them both some more lemon drizzle cake _– for being such generous gentlemen helping out our poor Paddy!_

Aaron’s world goes quiet. Like it was at a standstill simultaneously in the _now_ but millions of lightyears ahead and there’s a desperate feeling clawing at his throat that this _wasn’t_ happening.

He bolts, ignoring his sister’s and uncle’s startled hollers.

\----

There’s this thing about family, one veritable foundation that no one can renounce, no matter how much you don’t want them too, no matter how much they hesitate – it’s wired into their substance that they’ll follow you into the desperate unknown.

Or, in this case, following the half-frantic half-ascertained hunch that’s been on the outskirts of Aaron’s mind ever since his heavily pregnant husband stormed out of the Mill upset.

_That Robert was at **their** bridge. _

He could feel Cain and Liv behind him, bringing warmth as he calls for Robert. Pushing on, they all call for him but there’s no response. Feeling his mouth thinning Aaron pushes on.

A split second of a glimpse changed everything.

Rationally he knows the world is still spinning incessantly on, his own without purpose. Still, the hands above that were supplying oxygen to the village had to have been torn away – severed unfairly and sickeningly. His lungs were heaving. He couldn’t breathe – _think_ – all that was there was the all-encompassing feeling of Deja-vu ablaze.

The quiet was jarring, even Roger didn’t let out a bark – _it should have been roaring._

“ROBERT!”

Behind him he could hear Cain swear gruffly and Liv’s anxious muttering. Stumbling faster than he ever had in his life he rushed to his husband’s side. The crushing void dragging him in.

Robert was all he could see.

And Robert’s spark was gone.

It was mocking how beautiful he looked regardless of how frail he was, like he was the subject of a Romantic portrait – pale and small yet ethereal – Aaron loathed it.

Distantly he could hear Cain calling for an ambulance_. We think he’s had a seizure, hurry he’s pregnant._

Robert’s form was collapsed, skin pale against the overwhelming green. Free but chained to the ground, there was a splash of crimson against the corner of his mouth. An indescribable feeling railroaded Aaron, Robert looked so weak and pale – _dead –_ and if it wasn’t for the slight rise of his chest, he would’ve believed it to be so.

He shook his husband, begging for a sign that he would wake up, bounce back, as he always did after everything – Lee, Diane, Victoria and even when Aaron failed him – Robert was always okay.

Funny that, when it came to Robert it usually meant that was when he needed Aaron the most. This was his fault and Aaron wanted to go back to that moment of time where Robert was in the Mill and keep him warm with his arms, instead of here in the cold.

Cain’s hand rested on his shoulder, shrugging it off he growled. “He’s not waking up! Why isn’t he waking up. Robert I’m here. I’m so sorry.”

“Aaron.” Liv’s voice filtered through, small and sullenly, reaching for him but he couldn’t look at her.

Instead, he focused on how Roger nosed at Robert’s limp arm, whining softly and Aaron exhaled in despair, not bothering to combat his immense fear.

“The ambulance will be here soon, Aaron. Just hold on.” Cain calmly said, as unflappable as always, Aaron wanted to scream at him, shake him so that this wouldn’t feel so surreal.

If the universe thought that Aaron wasn’t going to fight for his husband and daughter, well – it was dead wrong, he’d smash it apart just for a flutter of Robert’s eyelashes.

\----

“Robert Sugden-Dingle.” A brunette woman with red lips and a mint shirt called out firmly as they burst through the door, Robert secure under a blue blanket fastened to the gurney with thick black straps across his frame, “I’m Doctor Freeman, Obstetrician. I know you must be feeling groggy but that’s normal, we’ll have a look at you now, okay?” She directed at an obviously bewildered Robert.

“Aaron.” Robert murmured. The blonde wasn’t taking anything in, but he still searched for Aaron with glazed eyes – like his coherence was the stars hidden under a dismal grey sky.

“I’m here.” Aaron promised, trying to calm the worry written clearly on his face, when all he could see was the ambulance’s flashing lights behind his eyes whenever he took a breath, “It’s all going to be okay.”

The nurses moved Robert off the gurney and onto the hospital bed, hooking him up to multiple machines, their noises colliding in distress. One nurse broke off and guided a tentative Aaron to the chair next to the bed with an assuring grip.

Doctor Freeman came back into view, her face pursed with Robert’s file in her grasp. “Alright, Robert you’ve had an eclamptic seizure from what we’ve determined. Your placenta isn’t functioning correctly, this means the baby isn’t getting enough oxygen and your blood pressure’s very high. We’re going to give you some medication to combat this. However, we will have to prep you for delivery tonight.”

“No, you can’t it’s – it’s too early!” Robert said immediately, his face full of ire, like his old self had just slammed right back into the present.

Aaron stayed silent but he rubbed he caressed over the dome of Robert’s bump under the blanket, trying to calm him down while his thoughts felt like they were in a speeding car without any brakes.

“You’re two weeks away from your due date, Robert. The survival rate is very high. I know this isn’t ideal, but this is the safest option for you and your baby. We’re going to administer some medicine to help stop the seizures.” With that final damming sentence, the Doctor walks off to the back of the room to start prepping the nurses.

“No, Aaron we can’t let them – I won’t let them.” Robert started moving agitatedly in the bed and Aaron knew he had to act fast.

He cradled Robert’s face, one hand still over their daughter. “Robert, we have to listen to them okay. For Annie. I… I can’t lose either of you. It’s gonna be alright, you ‘ear me? As always you’re going to have all the attention.”

_Fuck_ he thought when he saw Robert’s face drop, Robert’s eyes still distant as his hand met his and then frantically moved around his gravid stomach, pressing lightly at random points. “Annie’s not moving. Aaron, she’s not moving! This is my fault. Ah –” His husband’s eyes started to roll back and his head angled backwards straining fiercely against the bed and his body started jerking, with a machine wailing frightfully. The first time this happened, Robert was on his own Aaron realised. Bile rose in the back of his throat.

“Robert, just hold on! I promise it’s all going to be okay, babe. Rob!” Aaron gasped out, before turning to the medical staff around him beseechingly. “What’s happening to him?”

They had wheeled Robert off to surgery without him, even though he had begged them to let him go with him. Doctor Freeman barked orders as the medical staff prepped Robert for the caesarean hastily, shoving a turquoise breathing tube down his throat and pumping more medication into his body.

Telling him he would only get in the way.

That Robert would be okay.

That this was all for the best.

Aaron was going to miss the birth of his daughter and Robert wasn’t even going to be awake for it.

Why did things always go wrong for them?

\----

Turns out this would be the situation to bring the waring gaggle of Dingles together, allowing them to hear the tail end conversation between him and a nurse when they all showed up, Cain leading them like they were going into battle. Aaron couldn’t help the wave of bitterness stabbing through his abdomen.

A wave of pitying eyes reached his and he forced himself to look away. He wasn’t going to break; his bruised heart had had enough from seeing his husband’s terrified eyes brimming with inward shame.

“So…” Charity started bravely, looking at Aaron without fear. “It’s not good is it?” She asked stepping in front of the huddle of disordered Dingles.

He let out a humourless laugh. “How could you guess? Robert’s had more than one eclamptic seizure – whatever that is – our baby wasn’t getting enough oxygen and oh yeah! I’m just out here twiddling my thumbs! We done?” Aaron kicked at the wall, eyes welling up as he threw his hands on top of his head, fingers flexing with repressed anger. Some of the staff eyed him wearily. “I should be there with ‘im! Not out here doing absolutely fuck all.” He seethed, the silence stretching between him and the army of Dingles making everything claustrophobic.

“Aaron!” Chas hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging him further away from his husband, Cain trailing behind them. “They’ll kick you out if you don’t stop ragin’, is that what you want?”

“Of course, I don’t want that. But he needs me! You didn’t see him mum, he was _scared. _How can we be here again? It isn’t fair.”

“That doesn’t matter now, he won’t back down. Your Robert’s tough and so is your bab’. Strong Dingle genes with that one.” Cain chimed in, hands in his pockets, clearly uncomfortable but jumping in to alleviate a pained looking Chas.

“Cain’s right Aaron.”

Aaron snapped. “Oh, and since when have you_ two_ ever been bothered about ‘im.” He snarled, sick of being ordered about.

Chas blinked, taken aback, she then shuffled closer to him. Her face softened and she smiled earnestly. “I know I haven’t been the most supportive of you and Robert in the past, thought he was the scum of the earth but when he came to live at the pub and when he – “ Her voice hitched and she gulped, “Saved your life, my _boy’s_ life and he stepped up for you and Liv… Well, he proved me _wrong_. Aaron, I love him like he’s my own now, have for a while. That boy’s giving me a grandchild, don’t you ever think I don’t care about him. Because I do. It’s so clear to me now that he’s the only one for you.”

Aaron’s loud breaths filled up the space surrounding them, the silence cowering at the intensity sparking between them.

Aaron broke first and launched forward, pulling Chas into a tight hug. He didn’t know where to start. Suddenly he remembers Robert choosing the middle name _Grace_ and he had to compose himself; his voice still wobbled. “Mum...”

His mother and Cain sat down at either side of him, their bodies became blurred shadows, pillars of strength that were obsolete.

Not that the brunette was taking anything in, staring blankly in front of him, as if he wasn’t actually here, as if this could be happening to anybody else. “I didn’t even get to tell him mum.” The words were tumbling out of his mouth without purpose – waterlogged.

Chas turned to face Aaron; a darkness etched in her features – she was clearly distraught herself but holding it in. She laced her son’s fingers with hers, her brows were narrowed loosely, it was like they were a lost family tree, connected by only the pain they’d both suffered here. Nothing came good of a Dingle in a hospital. “Tell him what, son?”

It sounded so simple of a question from her mouth, but it wasn’t. It never was.

** _I’m better off doing it on my own._ **

Aaron was still staring off track, taking nothing in, his lips parted.

** _But you’re not on your own, you’re with me now, remember?_ **

Aaron used to hate Robert with every – intoxicated by lust – fibre in his body.

Now, he couldn’t even worry about his own _child_ because of Robert. How stricken he was over Robert.

That was the way he’d always love Robert – full of lightning and chasmic and it was terrifying. He could never ever love anyone else like that. Without that tether Aaron knew he would be snapped in half, would become less than _nothing_.

“That he saved me.” Aaron said finally, boldly. His voice buckling under the weight of everything, his usual anger had caused damage to the one person he cherished above anyone else and he just let it and Aaron felt like the worst kind of scum.

Aaron hated himself. He wanted to go back –

Back before that stupid argument.

Cain placed his hand on his shoulder and Aaron sapped all the comfort he could out of the seldom affection this time. He didn’t want to admit it, say the words… But he was scared.

So, so scared of losing it all.

Now they wait.

\----

Unable to do anything, the rest of the Dingles had gone to the toilet or the cafeteria leaving Charity and her new partner Cara Robinson alone with Noah.

It had shocked the Dingles when her relationship with Vanessa had frayed and Nate’s mother seemed to be the only one who could get through to Charity in her phase of self-destruction. With her no-nonsense attitude and sage words – she had entranced Charity the moment she had stepped into the ‘Dales. It also did help that she was her type.

Cara was scrolling through her phone bored when Charity nudged her. She lifted a pointed eyebrow at her, taking in her stiff expression. “You’re not getting broody on me are you, Babe? We have enough kids as it is.”

Cara rolled her eyes. “I’d have to be insane.” Twirling a curl of Charity’s golden hair around her finger, she grabbed Charity’s hand causing Charity to look at her bewilderedly, her taunting smirk disappearing, “Just checking you’re okay.”

“Cara.” Charity groaned, “They said sorry, I… apologised. Nothing else to it, although I would’ve liked a bit more of them grovelling at my feet telling me I was right. S’ppose I’ll have to cause some more drama for that. Mow one of ‘em down.” Charity added flippantly.

“You’re evil you are.” Noah piped up, smirk mirroring his mothers on his face. Face souring when his mother cackled and dragged Cara into a snog only pulling away when she was satisfied.

Some more time passed.

Charity sighed and tiredly rested her head in her hands, peering through the gaps his fingers created. Spotting Liv come in slowly, returning from dropping off Roger at Laurel’s with Gabby, yellow baby hat clenched in her right hand. Chas stood up instantly to drag her into a hug when it was clear Aaron wasn’t there enough mentally to do so.

She out of everyone knew the struggles Aaron went through and she cared, Charity Dingle – all barbed wire and blackened heart – cared about her. There was nothing that could negate the love she had for all her family deep down, even with Cain.

“They don’t deserve this.” Charity said, mostly to herself.

Cara made a noise of agreement and rubbed at Charity’s hip, just light enough that Charity could break away if she wants, she knew Cara knew it made her feel safe. Being loved but not caged, their relationship was so new and yet so deep already. Charity didn’t know if she was letting herself into another heartbreak with a bombshell.

A new nurse walked towards Aaron an unrecognisable expression on her face and everyone stood up with bated breath. Surrounding Aaron in safety.

\----

Robert was getting real sick of this whole being unconscious thing.

At least he wasn’t alone this time.

Although waking up in a hospital was disarming, seeing Aaron in the chair next to him wasn’t. The soothing feeling of two soulmates eyes reloading into one another’s again, everything was hazy, but he knew Aaron would find him.

There was a wiggling thing in Aaron’s strong arms, with a yellow cap and she was utterly breath-taking. “Is that –” He called out, voice rusty with disuse but still as ecstatic. 

Aaron jumped but then let out a soft grin at seeing him awake and well, already infatuated. It was like all the colour in the world had become just that bit brighter for them. “Yeah. It is, you wanna hold ‘er?” He got up.

Robert’s fervent nod was his answer and then, a happy gurgling baby was placed into his arms. Annie let out a soft noise of contentment at being held close to his chest, recognising his heartbeat.

Aaron watched them without words, this was the most intense moment of his life – the one he had been waiting for so long, so long with Robert. It wouldn’t have been right with anybody else and Aaron knew Robert felt the same, if the giant beam on his husband’s face meant anything as he cooed down at her. The big bad Sugden was enamoured – love shining bright on his features, and it was beautiful.

“She’s perfect.” Robert whispered, not wanting to break the weight of the silence between them. He then looked up at Aaron who could tell his something was upsetting him – his shoulders suddenly becoming hunched. Immediately he wanted to fix it, this was the happiest moment of their lives and Annie was _safe_. What else could matter?

“Rob?” Aaron asked, tentatively.

Robert sighed lightly. “It’s nothing. It’s fine really. It’s just…”

“Yeah?”

“Just… We could’ve lost _her_, because of me. Aaron, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry. It was a stupid fight. Nowt to be sorry about from you. If anything it was my fault, i was stressin' out more than i should have with being a dad and I took it out on you, because i just wanted it so much. We’re _parents_ now and no one can take that away from us, do you ‘ear me? She’s going to be happy and healthy and with your charm she’s gonna love you even more than she does and clearly, that’s a lot right now. We’ve got this you and me, haven’t we?” Aaron bracketed his family in his arms, Robert snuggled into him, Annie snuffling in his arms. Robert looked up face flooded with fondness and pressed a sweet kiss to the line of Aaron’s jaw.

“I knew you wouldn’t break your promise.” Robert said, smiling reappearing as he traced the chubby cheek of his daughter. It would take some time to get used to – her being out in the big wide world and not inside of him, where it was safe and warm, but he knew it was the best. Annie was going to take the world by storm – he was going to make sure of it for her and whatever number of siblings she was going to have next.

“Yeah? Then why are your eyes still wet then, ey? You daft thing.” Aaron teased, revelling in the soft huffing laugh Robert let out.

“They’re not! ‘m just really happy aren’t I – or at least I was before you opened your massive gob.”

Aaron squeezed him arm. “I don’t have a massive gob. Plus, if you weren’t crying you will be when I let in the hordes of Dingles – including one delightful, clingy grandmother.”

“I think the three of us here and Liv can manage it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. :)  
Tumblr @Robdingle if you want to come scream at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @andysrobert please leave constructive criticism and comments! :)


End file.
